Are You Down?
by Parvati48
Summary: Hermione just graduated from Healer training and went out to celebrate with some of her classmates. After a little drinking a certain old classmate makes an appearance and she seems to wanna dance with him even if he is a slimy ferret.;P Full summary inside.
1. Are You Down?

A/N: This is just starting off as a one shot because I only got the basis of the idea that'll be in this chapter. The idea came to me from listening to some of the music that I like on my phone and a little help from a story I'm reading. It's called That Voodoo That You do by Cajunwitch and it's an amazing Dramione so you should read it. :) If any of my readers from my Marriage Law fic I Thee (Forcefully) Wed are reading this yes I intend to finish it I'm just a little stuck on it at the moment and this idea popped into my head and I wanted to get it down.

Summary: Hermione just graduated from Healer training and went out to celebrate with some of her classmates. After a little drinking a certain old classmate from Hogwarts makes an appearance and she seems to wanna dance with him even if he is a slimy ferret. ;P Will something become of it or is it just one night neither of them will forget? Post Hogwarts, mostly DH compliant. Rated M for a reason. ;P

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or I would be freaking awesome lol. All characters you recognize are from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, I only own Hermione's classmates. Also part of the scenario that goes on in this chapter was borrowed from the story mentioned in the A/N except it's a bit different lol.

Are You Down?

"We finally graduated and are going out to celebrate tonight at Dynamite, are you down Hermione?" Hermione's friend Victoria asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sure Vic sounds good, been awhile since I've had a reason to celebrate," Hermione smiled.

"Are you still upset about that Ron guy breaking up with you? It happened like a year ago," Victoria asked.

"We both decided to break up mutually, thank you very much. He just happened to initiate the conversation that we both knew was coming," Hermione said haughtily.

"Oh right but I thought you were over it?" Victoria asked.

"I am, it's been a year and I wanted it too but I'm still upset about losing my father in the war. He's been gone for four years and it still hurts," Hermione said.

"I know I lost mine too remember?" Victoria asked. It was true Hermione had managed to save her mom and send her to Australia with some of the order members help but the Death eaters that had broken into her childhood home had already killed her father by the time the Aurors and Order got there. Ironically Victoria's dad was one of the Aurors that had showed up to help and was killed, that's how they had met. Right around that time her and Ron finally got together and he was great support and comfort up until about a year and a half ago when he got onto the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. It was funny now that she thought about it, she had decided to become a healer so when he got injured playing on a proffessional Quidditch team she could be his healer and oversee his well being personally. Hermione ended up loving it and finished her studies in it even after they broke up. Ron had found a Quidditch player on his team, one of the Chasers, very interesting and they hit it off well enough that he had reconsidered their relationship. He had been getting to know his Quidditch player during the 6 months before they broke up and found they had too much in common to pass up the chance. Hermione had reconsidered because she realized he wasn't as intellectually stimulating as she had liked once they began dating. She had wanted someone who would share deep conversations with her not just talk about common things. She still loved Ron and he still loved her but they had decided it was better off if they had remained friends and thankfully the Weasleys had been accepting of that when they told them they were breaking up. She had feared the worst when they had agreed to finish it but the Weasleys were amazing people. It was when her father had died that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to go find the horcruxes and leave Hogwarts instead of go to their 7th year...

"Hermione are you in there?" Victoria asked breaking her thoughts again.

"Oh yes sorry, just remembering things is all. Yes I remember you lost yours too and I'd love to go celebrate with you, I'll be at your place at 7 sharp," Hermione said and got up from her seat and went out the front doors to go apparate home.

"Hey Draco wanna head out to the club tonight to find some lady friends?" Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini asked.

"Sure I'm down, wanna head to that club in Diagon Alley Dynamite?" Draco asked as he looked up from their work. Blaise had become Draco's second in command when Draco had taken over his family business a year ago. They worked together Draco of course was CEO and President of the companies and Blaise was his Vice President.

"Ooh I love Dynamite let's go, 7 sound good?" Blaise asked.

"Sure I should be done with dinner with mother by then," Draco said. His father had died during the war and his mother had taken over the business while Draco went to business school which is why he only started a year ago. He didn't miss his father and neither did his mother, he had been the one to put them through working for the Dark Lord and they had hated him for it.

"Alright I'll floo to your place then but I'm gonna go have dinner with Theo before I get ready," Blaise said and left.

Draco sighed and stretched before deciding to head home as well, that was one benefit of being the CEO of your own business, you could choose your work hours. He grabbed his coat and flooed to the Manor to go get ready for dinner.

Hermione showed up at Victoria's house at 7 just like she said she would dressed in a navy blue mid-thigh clubbing dress. It had a v-neck to show off an ample amount of cleavage with the help of her navy blue push up bra. She of course wore the matching underwear and blue thick heels to match, her hair was in soft curls down her back since that's how her hair had grown through the years. Her blue clutch was a Coach bag compliments of her mother since Hermione generally didn't do the fashion thing. She had a blue and silver smoky effect for eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara, when she clubbed she went all out.

"Damn you look hot girl," Victoria said as she opened the door.

"Thanks, I just threw something together," Hermione smiled and walked in.

"You know the way to the living room, I have to finish curling my hair," Victoria said as she walked back into the hall bathroom.

When Hermione walked in there were 3 other classmates in there as well, Lukas who went by Luke, Martin who went by Marty, and Candice who went by Candy. "Hey guys," Hermione smiled.

"Hey girlfriend, you're looking fierce tonight. On the prowl for a good shag?" Luke asked.

"I might, it's been awhile but I just wanted to look good," Hermione said and giggled.

"Well honey you succeeded, I'm definitely looking for a new stallion tonight," Luke said and winked.

"Ugh keep the gay talk to a minimum would ya?" Marty asked playfully.

"Psh you wish Marty boy," Luke said. Luke and Marty were childhood friends, their moms were best friends and had done everything together which included marrying muggles since they hadn't really bought into the whole purebood views like their parents had. Luke and Marty had grown up together because of that fact and were best friends but couldn't be more different than night and day. Luke was pale with blonde hair and blue eyes, obviously gay, and dressed with style and matched everything. Marty was tanned with brown eyes and brown hair, straighter than a board, and usually threw things together but always seemed to look good. The one thing they had in common was they were both man whores, they just looked for different prey.

"Candy how are you tonight?" Hermione asked as the boys continued their playful banter.

"I'm fine just waiting for Miss Victoria to hurry up," Candy smirked. Candy was a pureblood who only bought into the pureblood views during the war but changed her mind after the fact because she realized it was wrong. She had straight red hair and sort of icy blue eyes, she always looked amazing even if she had just woken up, which still amazed Hermione. She had on a dark wash pair of skinny jeans, black stilletos, and a low cut scoop neck dark red blouse that fit her skinny figure perfectly. Candy had on black eyeliner and mascara, a dark red lip stick, and dark red eyeshadow without a hair out of place, perfect as usual.

"Well that's good," Hermione smiled, Candy didn't talk much but she was a pretty good friend.

"Alright I'm done," Victoria said and stepped into the living room. She like Hermione had chosen a mid-thigh length dress but hers was skin tight while Hermione's was soft and flowy. Victoria's color of choice tonight was black, her dress, clutch, and stilletos were black as were her eyeliner and mascara but she had gone for silver and grey blended eyeshadow. Her sandy brown hair was in curls and her green eyes were alight with excitement at the prospect of partying tonight. Victoria was a half blood, her dad had been a pureblood and her mother a muggle.

"Finally, let's go. I'm ready to hunt," Luke said with a giggle making them all snort.

"So Hermione, you said you were looking for a good shag tonight, what about me? It could be as just friends," Marty said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Ha sorry Marty you just aren't my type," Hermione giggled.

"How so?" Marty asked a little scandalized.

"Man whores aren't my thing," she giggled and began leading the way out the door.

"Damn you just got dissed," Luke laughed.

"But I'm everybody's type," Marty said sulking a little while Victoria, Luke, and Candy all laughed as they followed Hermione out the door.

They apparated outside the club and it was just starting to get hopping. Wizard clubs tended to start their partying earlier than muggle clubs Hermione noticed. Wizards liked to party longer it seemed. They walked up to the bouncer by the door, "We would like to get in please," Victoria said smiling.

"How many?" the bouncer asked.

"5 of us," she smiled.

"That'll be 10 galleons," he said.

"Everyone throw in," Victoria said and they all grabbed 2 galleons each and handed them to the guy.

"Enjoy the party at Dynamite," he said with a smile and let them through.

"Can't they just tell us it's a 2 galleon cover charge each instead of asking us how many and whatever else?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I think they just like to know exactly how many people come in," Hermione sighed.

"Well all they have to do is count how much they made from cover charges and divide it by 2," Luke said.

"That's too much math," Marty said sarcastically.

"It's not hard math though," Luke said and they walked over to their favorite table.

"I'm getting the first round of shots, what does everyone want?" Candy asked.

"Buttery Nipples yum," Luke said.

"Isn't that the shot that's half Bailey's Irish Cream and half Butterscotch snapps?" Hermione asked.

"Yes ma'am," Luke said.

"Ooh yummy I'll take one of those too," Hermione said.

"Ok so 5 of those?" Candy asked.

"Sure," Victoria said and Marty agreed.

"I hope it's the bigger shot glasses this time, instead of those small ones," Luke said.

"We come here often I'm sure they'll recognize us by now and get us the big ones," Marty said.

"How often do you guys come?" Hermione asked.

"Every couple weeks usually, Candy doesn't come all the time like us two and Victoria though," Luke answered.

"We would have invited you but you were always studying," Victoria laughed.

"I know but no more sudying because we are graduated," Hermione grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Marty said happily.

"Look Luke they gave us the bigger shots like you always like," Candy said with a smile as she came back with the 5 shots on a tray.

"Sweet, ok a toast guys so raise your shots," Luke said and they all laughed and raised their glasses. "To St Mungo's getting 5 more amazing healers, because we graduated bitches!" Luke said loudly and they all laughed before cheersing and chugging back their shots.

"Ok I'm up who wants another shot?" Marty asked.

"I want a jello shot this time, strawberry if they got it," Hermione said.

"Ooh that sounds good, I'll have one of those too," Victoria said and Candy agreed.

"No girly shots for me I want another Buttery Nipple," Luke said.

"You read my mind Luke," Marty smirked.

"I'm fucking Jedi, what do you expect," Luke laughed and they all joined in. It was a long standing joke that Luke was part Jedi because he had the same first name of the Jedi Luke Skywalker from the muggle movie Star Wars.

"I'll be back with the drinks," Marty said.

"So girls see any guys we like?" Luke asked.

"Not yet but I really haven't been looking," Hermione said.

"Well get on it girl, we both have to find someone tonight," Luke said.

"I said I may look for someone not that I would for sure,"Hermione laughed.

"Hermione it's been too long for you, look for someone," Candy said.

"Hey I'm seeing Harry, Ron, and Ginny tomorrow to celebrate with them, I could ask Ron for a rumble in the sack, since we still do that from time to time," Hermione said.

"Um isn't he dating that Chaser girl on his team?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't give it up since they've only been dating for a few months so him and I appease each others' needs sometimes," Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione you skank, your his friend with benefits even though he has a girlfriend," Luke said.

"Look I told him if I found someone or if he got more serious with her than it was stopping between us," Hermione said and blushed a little.

"So you help him cheat," Luke said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but a man is better than my hands," Hermione said and blushed.

"I did offer to be your friend with benefit earlier you know," Marty said as he walked up.

"Yeah and I think it'd be too weird since we work together," Hermione said.

"You're probably right but you should stop what you got going with Ron and find someone new," Marty said seriously and placed all the shots on the table.

"I was planning on it since it makes me feel so dirty afterwards," Hermione said and grabbed her shot and began looking around at guys.

After quite a few more shots the friends were feeling quite good and the club's namesake came on Dynamite by Taio Cruz and Hermione decided she wanted to dance. "Come on Luke, come dance with me. Maybe we'll attract some guys' attentions," Hermione giggled and winked.

"Oh girl you know I'm down," Luke said with a smile and went to go dance with Hermione.

Dinner with his mother had taken a little longer than planned since Narcissa had tried to convince Draco to find someone to settle down with and begin a family. He had told her he hadn't found the right girl yet which was true, he wanted to find someone to stimulate him in other ways other than sexually. His mother had agreed to let him marry whoever he wanted since his father was dead and he just happened to enjoy the company of ladies in his bedroom more than look for a wife at the moment. When he finally made it out the door with Blaise it was a little past 8 and he knew things would be hopping at the club when he got there.

"Here's 5 galleons for the both of us," Draco told the bouncer and handed him the money and then he let them in before slipping one of the galleons in his pocket.

Draco and Blaise went up to the top floor of the club since that's where him and Blaise liked to sit so they could observe the dancefloor for eligible ladies.

"I'll get us a couple firewhiskeys to get us started," Blaise said and walked off to the bar while Draco began browsing the dancefloor. When the song Dynamite came on a girl in a sexy short dress grinding with a guy towards the edge of the dancefloor caught his attention. Her brown curls looked slightly familiar but they entranced him as the lights hit them, she looked gorgeous and he decided she would be his prey tonight. She looked like she was begging for the attentions of a man and he wanted to give it to her.

"Find someone you like Drake?" Blaise asked as Draco sat there watching his mystery girl dance.

"That's my girl of the night," Draco replied and pointed her out.

"Ooh nice eye, I'd like to see what's under that dress," Blaise said and passed him the firewhiskey.

"You and me both, if I get her tonight, I'll let you know how good she looks without the clothes," Draco smirked.

"I'll hold you to that, do you see that red head at that table near her?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah?" Draco said as he noticed who he was talking about.

"I think she's my girl of tonight, she's got some nice little curves I'd like to hold on to," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Well the songs almost over, want to go try to get them?" Draco asked.

"Drink first then we can," Blaise said and they cheersed and gulped down their cups and instantly felt the affects, firewhiskey tended to get them drunk rather quick.

"Let's go get them," Draco smirked and they got up to go try their luck.

As Hermione and Luke danced she felt like someone was watching her, she just hoped that someone was a good guy and sad to say good in bed. Candy was right she needed it and badly she realized since dancing with Luke was turning her on and he was gay. When the song ended Luke whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go get us a Sex on the beach, you down?"

"You know I love them, extra cherries with that please," Hermione smiled.

"You got it," Luke said and walked off to go get the others' orders.

"Candy come dance with me," Hermione giggled.

"Are you already a little trashed Hermione?" Candy laughed.

"No I'm a bit buzzed but no where near drunk yet," Hermione said.

"Well I would dance with you but I see a good looking guy checking me out," Candy smirked and walked over towards the guy she was talking about.

Hermione kept dancing on her own since it felt nice to let go and have some fun, that was until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and began grinding with her. Luke must've been back so she wrapped her arm backwards around his neck and began dancing back, though Luke seemed a little taller maybe she was a bit drunk she giggled to herself. The song Down by Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne came on and she began dancing faster since she loved the song. Luke responded happily, which confused her a bit.

"You know if you keep dancing with me like that people are going to think you're straight Luke," Hermione giggled.

"Who's Luke?" Draco asked and Hermione jumped and turned around.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped as she looked at who she had been grinding with.

"Holy shit Granger?" Draco said and pink tinged his cheeks lightly.

"What are you doing grinding up on me like that?" Hermione said still in shock.

"Well from behind you looked like a hot chick," Draco said.

"Oh well I'm sorry my face ruins it for you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant, uh I'm here with Blaise, you know Blaise Zabini, and we are here to have a good time and I wanted to dance and I thought dancing with a hot girl would help and I saw you. You uh you look good from behind and you look better than you used to as well and uh I'm gonna shut up now," Draco said clearly embarassed. Why he felt the need to explain himself to Granger of all people was beyond him but he couldn't help it. Did he just say Granger was hot to her face?

Hermione was shocked, she had just been enjoying grinding with Malfoy and he had just said she was hot, what the hell?

"Thank you for the compliments I guess," Hermione giggled nervously. A bit of relief showed on Draco's face, seeing an emotion on his face other than superiority was a nice change.

"Your welcome, um can I buy you a drink?" Draco asked just as nervously.

"My friend Luke was just getting me a Sex on the Beach but maybe later," Hermione said.

"Where are you seated?" Draco asked.

"Oh right here, do you want to sit down for a drink?" Hermione asked. She had no idea why she was being nice to him but she could see he looked like he needed a friend now that he embarrassed himself so fully.

"Let me see where Blaise went off to and I'll come back ok?" Draco said.

"Ok," Hermione smiled before going to go sit down.

"Ooh girl you got a sexy one right there, how'd you do it?" Luke asked excitedly as soon as she sat down.

"Well you went to go get a drink for us and I kept dancing since I was having fun and he came up behind me and started dancing with me so I thought it was you. When he started grinding so hard on me I said 'You know if you keep dancing with me like that people are going to think you're straight Luke," she had to pause in her story since they had all started laughing even Candy who had just shown back up, she had watched the whole exchange from a little bit away. "Yeah and then he had asked 'Who's Luke?' which had startled me since I had thought it was Luke and low and behold it ends up being my old school nemesis, well mine, Harry's, and Ron's to be more exact," Hermione finished her story.

"You know that guy?" Marty asked surprised.

"Yes that's Draco Malfoy, no doubt you guys have all heard of him. He's the heir to the Malfoy thrown, yada yada yada," Hermione sighed.

"That's why he looked so familiar, I've gone to everyone of the Malfoy Balls since I was a little girl, even after I went to Beuxbatons," Candy exclaimed.

"He doesn't look like he despises everyone but purebloods anymore though or else he wouldn't have been so kind to you," Victoria said.

"Yes well he may have changed his ways since the war and after his loathsome father died by my hand may I add during the war but it doesn't mean he's going to stop being a complete douche. Especially if he found out I was he one who killed his father," Hermione said.

"If you dislike him then why did you invite him back to the table?" Luke asked smartly.

"Well he had just embarrassed himself and I thought maybe he needed a friend, I may not like him much but I'm not a bitch," Hermione said before grabbing her Sex on the Beach and began chugging some of it down.

"Mmhmm I'm sure that's the reason girl," Luke smirked before gulping down the remnants of his Sex on the Beach.

"If you want my opinion on it, you said you don't want a playboy like me but I've seen that guy here 3 or 4 times before and each time with a different girl so I'd steer clear of him," Marty said.

"Oh you're just upset because she denied you earlier," Luke smirked. Hermione just rolled her eyes and drank more of her drink waiting to see if he would actually come back or not.

When Draco left Granger standing there he sought out Blaise and found him a little ways away dancing with his red head. "Blaise I need to talk to you really quick," he said quickly.

"If you'll excuse us Candy I'll be back in a few minutes," Blaise said nicely.

"I'll be back at my table," Candy said and then walked off.

"Well what is it?" Blaise asked impatiently since he wasn't thrilled about being interrupted.

"I don't think either of us are gonna find out what's underneath that blue dress of hers," Draco said.

"Explain?" Blaise said.

"It was Granger," Draco sighed.

"Hermione Granger? Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked.

"The one and only," Draco sighed.

"Who knew she would grow up to be hot and with a nice body like that," Blaise said wistfully.

"Yeah and damn she can dance, I was starting to get excited when she mistook me for her gay friend Luke," Draco said.

"She thought you were gay?" Blaise laughed.

"No she had been dancing with that blonde guy remember? Well turns out he's gay and she thought I was him coming back," Draco said.

"Ah so what happened after she found out it was you?" Blaise asked.

"She questioned me for grinding on her and I made a complete ass out of myself," Draco said.

"Ooh details, I do love stories like these," Blaise laughed.

"Well I told her she looked like a hot girl from behind first which pissed her off of course. Then I tried to explain myself to her for some reason, I'm never like that but I totoally embarrassed myself and then ended up complimenting her new good looks," Draco finished.

"I think you have it in for the Gryffindor Princess mate," Blaise said and clapped him on the back.

"Oh thanks for that assessment smart ass," Draco said annoyed.

"Well what now? I think I can hook up with that red head," Blaise said.

"Well she invited me to the table to sit with them and your welcome to join to try to woo your red head," Draco said.

"You pissed her off and still got an invite to the table? How do you do it?" Blaise asked surprised.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm just that good," Draco smirked before leading the way to the table.

Hermione had chugged her Sex on the Beach by the time she saw Malfoy walking back with Zabini in tow. "Malfoy I'm surprised you actually decided to join us," Hermione said and he cringed a little at the harshness in her voice.

"I told you I'd be back I just needed to talk to Blaise and see if he was ok with coming over here," Draco said.

"Right and you also offered to buy me a drink if I recall, what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I personally drink firewhiskey, did you want some of that or another girly drink?" Draco smirked.

"Ooh firewhiskey is the good shit, I like your taste man," Marty said making Draco arch his eyebrow at him.

"Thank you," he replied though he didn't have any interest in talking to Granger's friends.

"Well since you guys joined the table I'll let you know how we do it here, we take turns buying the rounds for the entire table so if you get me a drink Malfoy, you gotta get them one as well," Hermione laughed.

"Not that that's a problem," Draco scoffed and went to go get 7 firewhiskeys.

"Granger, you're looking good now that you've grown up a bit from our Hogwarts days. Are you free or are you with someone maybe with Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Ron and I dated for about 3 years but he found someone with similar hobbies as him and I wanted somebody a little more intellectually stimulating so we decided to call it quits but we're still best friends," Hermione replied.

"That's always nice, I heard he's on Puddlemere United now?" Blaise asked.

"Yes we were all so proud of him when he got on the team," Hermione smiled.

"Who were we proud of?" Draco asked as he came back with the drinks.

"Oh Ron got onto Puddlemere United and Harry, Ginny, me, and the rest of the Weasleys were all so proud of him," Hermione replied.

"Oh I heard about that, congratulate Weaselbee for me next time you see him," Draco smirked.

"I'll do that but from you I doubt the reply will be very kind," Hermione said.

"It doesn't bother me, I know how much the Weasleys all hate me," Draco said with a shrug surprising Hermione. Draco before the war would've had a nasty comeback.

"Well good then," Hermione said and took a sip of firewhiskey and cringed at the burn, she had never had firewhisley before.

"First time drinking firewhiskey Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Why do you keep calling her Granger?" Victoria asked annoyed.

"It's her last name isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes but why don't you call her Hermione like everyone else?" Victoria asked.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?" Draco asked.

"No Beuxbatons," Victoria said.

"Well at Hogwarts there's four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was the Slytherin prince and Granger here was the Gryffindor princess, Gryffindors and Slytherins had a long standing rivalry since the school began," Draco explained.

"So your out of school now," Victoria said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vic you don't just forget years of fighting and being bullied just because you left school, it just doesn't work that way," Hermione explained.

"Well then drink more, everyone gets happier when you drink more," Luke said smiling.

"Alright how about another cheers, to forgetting old rivalries!" Marty said enthusiastically making Blaise, Draco, and Hermione all snort in amusement but they cheersed anyway and chugged their drinks.

"So Malfoy what do you do now?" Hermione asked.

"I took over the family business, I'm now the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises, so all those companies work under me and Blaise here is my Vice President," Draco explained.

"Do you have a lot of companies?" Candy asked.

"Yes and when Blaise joined we got the couple of businesses from the Zabini companies since we merged them," Draco explained. Candy was a bit of a gold digger, she liked wealth and Hermione could tell her liking of Blaise just went up.

"Wait your Blaise Zabini, your family owns those really good and famous vineyards in Italy right?" Luke asked excitedly.

"That would be me yes and those are remaining under the Zabini name but the other businesses all merged with Draco's company," Blaise replied.

"Right on," Luke said impressed.

"What about you Granger what do you do? Something intellectual no doubt," Draco asked.

"Well the 5 of us are out celebrating tonight because we just graduated from Healer training today," Hermione said.

"A healer? Nice work Granger and congrats," Draco replied.

"Thanks. We start on Monday and get assigned to our wards," Hermione said smiling.

"Well that calls for another drink, what's everyone want?" Draco asked.

"We're here to have fun so whatever you'll get us," Hermione smiled.

"You may not remember tonight when you wake up tomorrow Granger, just be warned," Draco smirked and went to go get more drinks.

"I think he has the hots for you Hermione, he's been watching you since he sat at the table," Luke said grinning like a loon.

"Malfoy could never have the hots for a muggleborn like me, it's in his blood," Hermione said.

"Give him a little more credit Granger, he's changed since the war. You of all people should notice that. He hasn't once called you a mean name or said anything harsh to you like he used to. I think you should get to know the real Draco, you may be surprised with what you find," Blaise said.

"You're one of those understanding people that every one seems to like no matter what aren't you?" Candy asked.

"It's a Zabini thing, we are all like that, it comes in handy at the best and worst of times," Blaise said a little smugly.

"Why did you guys decide to merge your businesses?" Candy asked.

"Well the Zabini's fortune mostly comes from those Italian vineyards and the side businesses helped a little but in order for it to be more beneficial to both families we merged them making us both even more wealthy," Blaise explained.

"So it was all about the money?" Marty asked.

"Well that and the Malfoy name isn't exactly popular after the war while the Zabini was since we stayed neutral. We merged them to show that the Malfoys can be trusted again as well. They only followed the Dark Lord because Draco's father made them and now that he's dead Draco and his mother can finally be free to do as they will. They're set on changing the view of the Malfoy name and the Zabini name can help that," Blaise explained.

"How interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully. Malfoy had only been on the dark side because of his good for nothing father, maybe he'll be different now was her most prevalent thought.

"Sorry it took a little longer there was a line," Draco said and placed the drinks down.

"That's alright we were just chatting anyways, let's get to drinking," Blaise smiled.

"To you 5 for becoming the next new Healers," Draco said and they all cheersed and chugged their drinks.

Hermione was reaching her limit and she was quite drunk now that she'd had those firewhiskeys. "I wanna dance again I love this song," Hermione said giddily. As Stereo Love by Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina came on.

"If you'll let me I'll dance with you Granger," Draco offered.

"Well come on then Malfoy, show me your moves," Hermione giggled and lead the way to the floor.

"So who wants to make a bet those two end up going home together tonight for a tussle in the sheets?" Luke said ecstatically.

"Oh you're on, I'll make that bet. Hermione dislikes him too much to do it," Victoria said and threw 5 galleons on the table.

"Oh they definitely are," Blaise said and threw his 5 down.

"I'm with Blaise on this one," Luke said and threw his 5 down.

"I agree with Victoria," Marty said before throwing his 5 down.

"I have to agree with Blaise and Luke, she's almost begging for it," Candy giggled and threw hers in as well.

"I'll hold the money until they leave," Luke said and scooped it all up in a coaster he transfigured into a little bag and stuck it in his pocket.

"Now that that's over, Blaise let's dance," Candy smiled.

"You've got it gorgeous," Blaise smiled and walked off.

"Victoria let's go dance too," Marty begged.

"And leave Luke by himself? I don't think so," Victoria giggled.

"Oh I see a fine piece of ass over there that I'm gonna go try to get with, you kids have fun," Luke said and winked before walking over to a guy on the dancefloor and asked him to dance who happily agreed.

"Fine but just know Marty we aren't sleeping together," Victoria smiled and then began dancing with him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Marty smiled.

"So Granger may I have a chance to redeem myself?" Draco asked when the song ended.

"How will you redeem yourself Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she turned around to face him but continued dancing.

"I know it won't mean much but I want to apologize for the way I treated you throughout the years. My father was a rather good puppeteer, he trained me that way so I could follow in his foot steps when the Dark Lord returned but I never wanted anything to do with any of it. I wanted to be neutral like my mother but he forced us both to follow the Drak Lord. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses and maybe I am a little but I never wanted any of that and I shouldn't have been so mean to you. My father wanted the perfect pureblood son so I obliged him but I realized it was wrong. I'm really really sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Draco asked blushing lightly. Yes Hermione may like this new Malfoy yet.

"It may take some time but I think I can forgive you Malfoy, now enough with the heavy and dance with me," Hermione giggled as Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada came on.

"You've got it," Draco smiled before wrapping his arms around her small waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and they began grinding again.

The rest of the night was spent dancing or drinking and Hermione found herself liking Malfoy more and more. When there was slow dances he stared into her eyes, making her blush but it also made her feel sexy as weird as that sounded, it was like he had eyes for no one but her which was a feeling she very much liked even if it was just the alcohol talking.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we're gonna have one more slow song since the club is closing soon. Pair up and keep the good times rolling," the DJ said before putting From this Moment on by Shania Twain ft Brian White on. He put on a spotlight and ended up sticking it on seperate couples throughout the song, when the spotlight shined on Hermione and Draco they both blushed a little. This song was really lovey dovey and they weren't anywhere near a couple. However Draco smiled a little at her since the light glowing on her made her creamy skin glow and made her appear more gorgeous. Hermione smiled back since the look he was giving her was sending goosebumps up her spine, in a good way.

"Oh just kiss her already," they heard Luke scream out making them laugh but Draco cupped her cheek and pulled his lips to her own all the same. Hermione felt a jolt in her heart at the contact and Malfoy licked her bottom lip to deepen the kiss and she obliged. Their tongues clashed a little and Hermione felt another jolt in her heart. Cheers were heard throughout the club making them break a part laughing and very much embarassed before the spot light changed couples.

"That was nice Granger," Draco smiled.

"Yeah it was," Hermione said breathily.

"Hey Granger I wanna get out of here, are you down?" Draco asked her as the song ended.

"Sure just let me go grab my clutch," Hermione smiled and walked over to the table where Luke and his new guy friend were sitting chatting.

"So how was it?" Luke asked smirking.

"It was nice," Hermione giggled.

"Ooh girl call me tomorrow and tell me how the rest of your night goes," Luke said and winked.

"I'll think about it," Hermione laughed and grabbed her clutch. "I'll see you later Luke, have fun with your new stallion," she laughed as the guy next to Luke blushed at the term.

"She's a little crass but she's fun to hang out with," Luke said trying to excuse Hermione to the guy hoping it didn't damage his chances of getting laid which just made Hermione giggle again and walk back to Malfoy.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Ooh this is my song, just one more dance?" Hermione asked as Give me Everything (Tonight) by Pitbull ft Ne-yo, Afrojack, & Nayer came on.

"Ok just one more," Draco chuckled and grabbed her around the waist and began dancing with her. Hermione turned around and began grinding her ass on his package again. She reached her arm around his neck and leaned her head back on him a little. His breath on the side of her neck was sending tingles down her body and getting her excited. She was going to be sleeping with Draco Malfoy tonight and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it or not. Hermione could feel Draco hardening behind her and she knew there wasn't any going back now.

When the song ended she turned around and gave him a soft smile, "Your place or mine?" she asked.

Draco was pleasantly surprised that she initiated the question but got over it quickly, "My bed's probably bigger," he smirked and she just nodded and followed him out of the club.

When they left everyone gathered at the table, "Ok so three of you win there's 25 galleons so that's 8 or 9 each, but you fight over it," Marty said before Luke grabbed out the money.

"Well Luke initiated the bet so he should get 9 and Blaise and I will take 8 each," Candy smirked.

"Sounds good," Luke said and divied out the gold.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Candy and I are heading to my place for another drink," Blaise smiled and held his arm out for Candy who smiled before taking it.

"Later guys," Candy said and left with Blaise quickly.

"They're going for a tussle in the sheets not another drink," Luke laughed.

"Oh boy you know it," Luke's new friend said.

"Oh right guys this is Alek, Alek this is Victoria and Marty. The one who just left is our friend Candy and the one who left first was Hermione," Luke said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Alek said smiling.

"You too now Victoria did you wanna go back to my place?" Marty said and waggled his eye brows.

"Oh not in your life," Victoria laughed.

"Damn, oh well I'll get you evenutally," Marty said with a smug smile.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that playboy, I'll see you guys later," she giggled and left.

"Better luck next time Marty boy," Luke said, "Wanna head out Alek?" he asked.

"I'm down," Alek said with a smile and followed Luke out leaving Marty alone.

"Well one more drink won't hurt," he said and headed to the bar.

"Malfoy am I just gonna be another notch on your bed post?" Hermione asked as they left the bar.

"Granger I can't say for sure honestly, we'll see what happens when we are sober," Draco replied.

"I can agree with that, who knows what we'll be thinking when we have clear heads," Hermione said before she grabbed his arm and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor was one place she never wanted to be again, she subconsciously rubbed over the spot on her arm where Bellatrix Lestrange had carved the word Mudblood as she stared up at the house. It wasn't as dark looking now but it was still a creepy place, beautiful but creepy. The idea of being inside it again made her shiver that had nothing to do with the breeze that had kicked up.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Um your house still creeps me out," Hermione said honestly and rubbed her arm again. Draco grabbed her hand and looked at what she was rubbing before he cringed.

"You're more than just a mudblood and Bellatrix is long dead," Draco said before kissing the blemish on her arm which sent a jolt up her spine. She smiled at him actually reassured before allowing him to lead her through the front gates and up to the house. When they got inside he led her up a couple flights of stairs to his bedroom, when he opened the room Hermione stopped short. His room was exquisitely decorated, and he was right his bed was much bigger, she had a full size bed, and his was like a European King so it took up most of the wall it was on. All his furniture was very expensive looking, and it was beautiful even if the primary color in the room was green.

"Like my room?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Oh it's beautiful, and you're right your bed is much bigger," Hermione giggled.

"Well I tend to roll around in the sheets alot," Draco smirked.

"Oh what a way to proposition a girl Malfoy," Hermione snorted.

"I'm a little rough so I move a lot I'm sorry," Draco said though he was smirking again.

"I like it rough sometimes too," Hermione giggled before placing her clutch on his dresser which was right next to the door and throwing her shoes off. Draco took off his designer shoes and socks as well and began unbuckling his belt and threw it up on the dresser before walking over to her and pulling her the rest of the way into the room before shutting the door. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss that was a bit more forceful than the first but Hermione didn't mind, she liked it. Draco Malfoy was a hell of a kisser and she began to fight his tongue for dominance which made him growl and pick her up before slamming her against the wall as they kissed so she wrapped her legs around him. It turned her on and so she began unbuttoning his black shirt as he held her against his door his erection grinding into her making her moan a little.

Draco heard her moan and forcefully ground his erection into her making her moan louder. When his shirt was unbottoned she slipped it from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Draco used his body to pin her to the wall as he grabbed her thighs and began sliding his hands up and grabbing onto her dress. He slid his hands up her body making her moan and taking off her dress in the process. He broke the kiss long enough to slip her dress off her head and discarding it before grabbing her and walking over to his bed and plopping her down on the soft bed. He looked her up and down hungrily and realized how good she looked without her clothes and moaned. Hermione tired of being observed got up and walked over to him and unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off freeing his very hard and very large erection. Her eyes widened slightly before he stepped out of the pants and he pushed her down on his bed and attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss making Hermione and Draco both moan. Their skin touching sent a jolt of pleasure up her body and she wanted more skin contact so she arched up and began undoing her bra but he grabbed her hand and held them above her head before sitting up enough to slip the bra off her arms and stare at her succulent breasts.

Draco smirked and grabbed on of the nipples into his mouth and began sucking making Hermione moan, "Oh Malfoy," which prompted him to massage the other one while his one hand still held her arms above her head. After giving the one breast an ample amount of attention he switched breasts using his other hand to hold her hands while using the he had been holding her hands with to massage the breast he had just sucked and nibbled on. "Mmm Malfoy I want more," Hermione moaned and he began to kiss her again while using his hand to rub up and down her body giving her goosebumps. As he got down to her underwear he slipped a hand inside and rubbed over her vagina making her moan.

"Is this what you want Granger?" he asked huskily as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Yes I want more please," she moaned and he slipped a finger into her wet lips. "Yes," she moaned as he began to finger her. He began kissing her and slipped another finger in and began going faster. Soon Hermione forcefully freed her hands and reached down before slipping her hand into his boxers and began stroking him as well. His head was already wet with precum and she wanted to taste it so she rolled them over using her thighs which surprised Draco with how much stregnth she had before she ripped off his boxers and began kissing from his jaw down his neck and down his body making him moan at the light kisses. When she got down to his large throbbing penis she stuck just the tip in her mouth and gave it a big suck making him groan, "Mmm Granger." Hermione took that as the go ahead and began slipping more of him into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. "Oh Granger, so good," he moaned as she began going faster. Hermione smiled smugly around his penis before grabbing his balls and massaging them at the same time. "I'm gonna go if you keep that up," he said breathily but she continued anyways, she was determined to make him cum in her mouth. Soon she had him shaking as his orgasm was coming, so she used both her hand and her mouth on his shaft and began bobbing as quickly as she could. "Oh Granger!" he yelled out as he began orgasming he tried not to shove his penis down her throat as he came since he didn't want to gag her but he ended up going alot. "Here's for the cum," he said and passed her a trash can but she looked at him and swallowed it all making his jaw drop, she even licked her lips making him harden a little again.

"I swallow because I like the taste," she said simply at his flabbergasted look before he put the trash can back down and almost tackled her to the bed and began kissing her roughly tasting himself on her. He decided to do the same for her and began kising down her jaw and neck making her moan. When he got down to her collarbone he sucked a little making her gasp in pleasure and when he was sure he had left a mark he kissed down her body and ripped off her underwear with his teeth turning her on more. He tested her first by licking up her slit and she gasped in pleasure before he began to eat her out, Hermione moaned and couldn't help but wind her fingers through his silky hair as he ravaged her. "Oh Malfoy, yes," she moaned and began humping his head a little. He began licking faster making her squirm more and he could feel her begin to tremor, as her orgasm neared. He reached up and began playing with her clit with his thumb, "Oh Malfoy yes harder," she moaned as her orgasm began coming quickly. Draco quickened his pace as much as he could before finally she let out a strangled cry of pleasure and began clenching around his tongue as her orgasm overtook her. After she was done he lapped up her juices before crawling up and kissing her fully on the mouth tongue and all and Hermione greedily kissed back enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue.

Hermione reached down and grabbed his now hard erection once more and put it at her entrance and began rubbing it over her wet folds making Draco moan before he slipped inside of her. They both moaned loudly and began thrusting together reveling in the feeling of each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his muscled body and held on tight moaning again at the amazing feeling that was Draco Malfoy. Draco wrapped his arms around her lithe body enjoying the feeling of her against him. Draco wasn't sure what to expect but the Gryffindor Princess was amazing in the sack. With each thrust they felt themselves getting more and more into each other, it no longer mattered that he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, it only mattered that they were enjoying each other's company in the bedroom. "I want on top," Hermione said breathily after awhile, though she was enjoying being underneath him she wanted to control them for a bit. Draco allowed her to roll them over and he stared up at her as she began grinding on him making them both gasp in pleasure. Her soft creamy skin was tantalizing and he wished only to touch, kiss, and suck on it everywhere. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as he stared up at her and he bit his lips hungrily at the sight. He reached up and began rubbing and massaging her breasts as she rode him and she moaned and began bucking on him. "Mmm Malfoy," she said with pleasure as he turned her on more.

Draco decided that just touching them wasn't enough and he sat up and began thrusting with her but he was also at a position where he could suck on her sweet breasts as she rode him. "Oh Malfoy yes just like that," she moaned as they grinded together and he paid both breasts an ample amount of attention. Finally he felt her quivering again so he increased his pace of thrusting into her and she let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm built. Draco laid back down and grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting roughly into her making her scream before she finally clenched and began orgasming on him. She let out another cry of pleasure and he kept thrusting into her as she rode out her amazing orgasm. When she was finished she laid down on him to rest as she got her breathing back under control. "That was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had," she said breathily as she panted.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from tonight, I'm going to ride you until you can barely move," Draco smirked before picking her up and almost throwing her onto the bed. She let out a scream of surprise before he grinned and moved her legs apart again before entering her once more. She moaned because she was still sensitive from her orgasm but it made his rough thrusting all the more better. Now it was his time for the control and she was all for it. "Yes Malfoy fuck me until I can't move," she moaned before he began thrusting into her more roughly. She wanted to get fucked and he would oblige, who knew Granger had such a potty mouth in the bedroom. Draco smirked at that thought and began plowing into her even harder, he grabbed her hips and lifted them a little to allow himself better access. Hermione realizing what he wanted used her feet to lift herself a bit and he smiled gratefully at her before continuing to ravage her. Hermione had to admit he had a lot of energy to spare in the bedroom and sad as it may be she could get used to it if this were to go farther than just tonight.

Draco wanted to go deeper in Hermione so he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders making her scream as he went deeper into her. "Oh Malfoy yes!" she screamed as he smirked and began pounding her as hard as he could. By the end of tonight he was going to make her scream his name at the top of his lungs. Soon Draco felt his orgasm coming again but he was determined to make her orgasm at least one more time before hand so he stopped with quite a bit of difficulty and she opened her eyes where they had been closed in bliss and looked at him with confusion. "Time to switch positions," he smirked.

"Ok how do you want it?" she smiled.

"Doggy style is my personal favorite," he smirked and she giggled before nodding and getting up. Hermione bent over and stuck her butt in ther air while grabbing and hugging one of his pillows to stop her boobs from shaking too much when he was pounding her. Draco looked down at her perfectly shaped butt and gave her but cheeks a squeeze making her giggle and roll her eyes. He entered her again starting slowly but began building up speed rather quickly, Hermione kept moaning as he pounded into her and he just lost control and began pounding her as hard as he could wanting to hear more.

Hermione felt an orgasm building as he pounded into her, "I'm gonna cum!" she yelled and he began trying to pound her faster as he too was nearing his orgasm.

"Me too," he said as he pounded faster.

"Cum with me Draco," she yelled and it was enough to send them both over the edge as their explosive orgasms hit them. As they were riding out their orgasms together Hermione realized what she had called him. She had called him by his first name and it scared her a little until he said, "Oh Hermione, that was the best orgasm I've ever had and that's saying something."

"Glad I could help Mr. Malfoy," she grinned and they both chuckled before he slid out of her and plopped down on his bed pulling her down with him so he was spooning her.

"Mmm this feels nice," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and stuck his nose into her delicious smelling curls.

"Yeah it does," Hermione agreed as her breathing went back to normal.

"Time to sleep?" Draco asked.

"I was under the impression you were going to fuck me until I couldn't move," Hermione giggled.

"Well you're going to have to get me hard again for that," Draco smirked.

"Oh not a problem, that's my specialty," Hermione grinned before moving to get up. When she did she pushed Draco back on his back and took his now flacid penis in her mouth tasting them together on it which turned her back on. Draco seeing her sucking on his penis after they had both just came together got hard rather quick before he pushed her down and entered her once more, this time going for a much softer sex than fucking her into his bedsheets.

"Buckle up Granger it's gonna be a bumpy ride tonight, a very long bumpy ride," Draco grinned.

"My seatbelt was already fastened when we got here," she grinned before wrapping her arms around him once more. They did indeed spend the rest of the night having sex until neither of them could move other than to cuddle up under his blankets both still naked and fall asleep around 5 in the morning.

When Hermione finally woke up again the sunlight was streaming in right onto her face and she had to look around to figure out where she was. It was only after she saw that it was Draco Malfoy laying next to her that everything came rushing back and her cheeks flamed bright red. "Oh Merlin, what have I done?" she asked out loud before Draco woke up and was just as surprised to see her staring down at him. What had they done indeed?

A/N: So thoughts people? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue it or just leave it as a one shot? I rather like the characters and have a couple of ideas on if I do continue it but it'll probably be awhile because I've only thought of a couple of things, definitely not enough to write a full fledged story yet. So please review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! ^-^ Oh one thing I'd like to mention is I'm not sure if Puddlemere United is a real Quidditch team in the world of Harry Potter but I got the name from one of the authors that I read a lot of her ScorRose stories, which is ScorpiusxRose if you didn't know lol. Anyways hope you liked the story and again PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think, I need to know if I should continue it or not haha.


	2. The Following Day

A/N: I have decided to continue but I don't have any more of the story really planned out past the last chapter and a bit of this one. I have a couple new ideas for later on but it's getting there that'll be the problem lol. So ya'll are gonna have to bear with me and be patient since this story will probably take longer to update than my Marriage Law fic I Thee (Forcefully) Wed that I have been writing. :)

Are You Down?

Chapter 2: The Following Day

Last Time:

When Hermione finally woke up again the sunlight was streaming in right onto her face and she had to look around to figure out where she was. It was only after she saw that it was Draco Malfoy laying next to her that everything came rushing back and her cheeks flamed bright red. "Oh Merlin, what have I done?" she asked out loud before Draco woke up and was just as surprised to see her staring down at him. What had they done indeed?

"We slept together last night?" Draco asked finally remembering it all.

"More than once," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Did we use a condom or any birth control spell?" Draco asked.

"Not one time," Hermione said and both of them just stared at each other.

"I doubt anything will happen but if it does I can give you money to use how you see fit to take care of it," Draco said awkwardly.

"Are you saying that if I get pregnant you'll either be giving me money for an abortion procedure or to keep quiet that it's yours?" Hermione asked.

"Well unless you decide to marry me for the baby's sake then yes sadly I am," Draco said and sighed.

"Wow what a beautiful proposal Malfoy thank you," she said sarcastically.

"Ok how about this I like you Granger and I enjoyed every bit of last night, especially the part where you said my first name and I'd like to see where this leads, will you agree to date me and see?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed at his sincerity, "I-I'm going to need time to think about this Malfoy you should know I can't make decisions on a whim," Hermione said.

"Ok and if there is a baby which I don't think there will be, I will take full responsibility for both you and the baby since this was my fault," Draco said.

"How was it your fault?" Hermione asked.

"I should have remembered to wear a condom," Draco said since he didn't want to mention the only reason he approached her last night was in hopes he would get laid. That wouldn't go over well and he also quite enjoyed her company both at the club and in his bedroom and didn't want to risk the chance of possibly having a relationship with her if it turned out well.

"Ok well I need to go get ready to go out celebrating with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for lunch or actually dinner now since it's 12:30," Hermione said.

"Do you want me to walk you out?" Draco asked.

"No don't worry about it, I remember the way," Hermione smiled before getting up painfully since she was still sore and began looking for her disposed of clothes. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her clutch before waving to Draco and beginning her descent down the large pair of stairs. When she got down she ran right into Narcissa Malfoy who looked at her with surprise.

"So you are who Draco slept with last night, quite a surprise Miss Granger. Last I checked you two hated each other," Narcissa said with an arched eyebrow.

"Um well we were quite drunk last night and one thing led to another," Hermione said blushing trying to make an excuse.

"Yes I heard that all the way across the Manor, he forgot to use a silencing charm last night," Narcissa said and Hermione blushed furiously.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that all night, I should have checked to see if he did it before we began," Hermione again tried to make excuses.

"Mother I see you met Hermione Granger," Draco said blushing lightly as he came down the stairs dressed in the same clothes as last night as well, he also was still very sore.

"I did indeed, Draco you've been neglecting your silencing charms again," Narcissa said.

"My apologies mother, I'll try to remember that from now on," Draco said blushing a bit.

"Well I think I've embarassed you two enough today so I won't go into detail with everything I heard, now Draco walk your guest out and join me for lunch," Narcissa said and walked off.

"Do you think she heard about this morning?" Hermione asked quietly as Draco put a hand on her lower back to begin leading her out of the Manor. Hermione tried to ignore that his hand on her back gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm not sure but I guess I'll find out at lunch now won't I?" Draco gave her a small smile.

"If she did, what then?" Hermione asked fear showing a bit in her face.

"Again I'm not sure," Draco said and wanted to face palm himself at how unsmooth he was sounding at the moment. He usually exuded confidence and suaveness but not where Hermione Granger was concerned it seemed from both last night and this morning.

"Ok well despite our past I had a really good time last night and I promise to think about the whole dating thing. I'll see you later Malfoy," Hermione smiled as they reached the front door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, have a good day Granger," Draco smiled before kissing her on the cheek which Hermione again tried to ignore that it gave her butterflies in her stomach. Hermione walked off as quickly as her sore legs would allow her and when she got past the wards she turned around to find Draco still watching her so she waved again before apparating to her apartment.

Draco watched her go before closing the door and heading to the dining room to have lunch with his mother. When he walked in his mother was already seated eating a salad while she had a roasted turkey club sandwich waiting for Draco. He sat down and began eating since he realized how hungry he was. When Narcissa hadn't said anything yet Draco looked up to see his mother watching him with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry mother, I worked up an appetite last night," Draco said but almost face palmed himself again.

"Oh I heard that Draco, I did find it strange that your guest last night was yelling out your last name that is until I saw exactly who it was who was screaming it this morning. How could you be so stupid Draco, you know who she is, and you know exactly who her friends are." Narcissa said irritably

"Mother Granger isn't going to hex me, she agreed to it and I doubt she will allow Potter and Weasley to do anything to me either besides it's not like I can't take care of myself," Draco said.

"I know you can Draco but they don't need more reasons to hate us, Harry Potter is the only reason we escaped Azkaban. He was a character witness for our case and we don't want him revoking that because you slept with his best friend," Narcissa scolded.

"I didn't think of that mother, I apologize but Granger seems to like me a bit so I'm trusting in her to keep us out of Azkaban if Potter tries that," Draco said.

"You better know what you are doing Draco, oh and what was this I heard this morning about a child?" Narcissa asked.

"You heard that huh?" Draco asked when he received a stern glare from his mother he continued. "Well we were excited to get started I forgot a silencing charm as you know and I forgot to check to see if she had a birth control spell on and I didn't use a condom," Draco explained blushing.

"Draco I raised you better than that, the Malfoy name doesn't need anymore problems right now, if she is with child you better do something either marry her before the baby comes or have it taken care of. I'm sorry to sound harsh dear but you haven't been thinking clearly since the war ended. This bringing home a different girl weekly isn't going to help you find a wife and it certainly isn't going to enhance the Malfoy image. You need to think of our family rather than yourself from now on, contrary to how your father raised you the world does not revolve around you Draco," Narcissa said angrily.

"I know it was stupid mother but I'm trying to be responsible, I already talked to her about if she is with child. I don't want to find a wife just yet, I want to have fun and enjoy myself before settling down. I didn't have much of a childhood and I want to make up for it now. Thanks for the talk mother but I'll be going now," Draco fumed before grabbing the rest of his sandwich before stalking out and slamming the front door behind him. When he got passed the wards he apparated to Blaise's place and walked right through the front door.

"The master isn't up yet," Blaise's house elf Dexter said as Draco stormed in.

"Hey Dex can you get him up please? I really need to talk to him," Draco said controlling his anger so the elf didn't get scared.

"Yes Mr. Draco," Dexter said and walked off so Draco sat on the couch and finished the rest of his sandwich that he forgot he had a death grip on at the moment.

"You are awake earlier than 2 o'clock after a party night so something must be up," Blaise yawned as he walked in.

"Oh something happened alright," Draco sighed.

"Before you get to that, what happened with Granger last night?" Blaise asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"That's actually part of it, she looks damn good without that dress on by the way and man is she amazing in bed. We went all night until neither of us could move," Draco grinned.

"Well hot damn, who knew Granger was a lioness in bed especially since you went more than once with her she must've been something special," Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"Oh she is. What about you and that Candy girl?" Draco asked.

"Oh she was phenominal but she's still sleeping in my bed right now," Blaise smirked.

"Nice," Draco smirked.

"Yeah so what is up that has you so incensed?" Blaise asked.

"It's mostly my fault but my mother enhanced it," Draco sighed.

"Ok care to give details?" Blaise asked.

"Oh right, well like I said Granger and I went at it all night, finally fell asleep around 5. Well we woke up around 12:30 and had forgotten momentarily what had happened between us but looking at each other we remembered and it was a little awkward. Well turns out she didn't have a birth control spell on and I forgot to use a condom because we wanted to get started right away," Draco began.

Realization dawned on Blaise's face and he shook his head and sighed, "So you may have gotten her pregnant?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what I'm gonna do if I did. I told her that I would give her money to take care of it if she were, well she didn't shine too kindly on that. So I told her she can marry me if she is and I'll take care of them both but she wasn't exactly happy about that either. My only other option after that was to ask her out to see where it goes between us," Draco said before running his hands through his hair stressfully.

"You know Granger enough to know that just saying you'll take care of it isn't gonna make her too happy. She's one of those girls that require wooing and you better do a damn good job if you want to marry her if you did get her pregnant," Blaise said.

"That's just it before yesterday we disliked each other and now we shared an amazing night and I don't know if anything will become of it or if either of us really want anything to become of it," Draco said.

"Well you better find out Draco because if she is pregnant, you're gonna need to figure something out," Blaise said.

"I know! Well the rest of the story is I forgot to put a silencing charm up last night as well and mother was less than pleased to hear that all night. She even met Granger on her way out of the Manor this morning and that was awkward to say the least. She heard it all and made sure we both knew it. Well she told me to walk my guest out and join her for lunch which of course I did. She had even heard it this morning when we were talking about the possible baby and she lectured me about the Malfoy name and responsibility and needing to find a wife and I lost it," Draco said.

"So now you have a pissed off mother who wants you to hurry and settle down," Blaise said.

"Yeah she sounded too much like father with all that 'You're a Malfoy and you need to prove our family is awesome and blah blah blah' I yelled at her and you know I don't yell at mother. I'm afraid to see what's coming at dinner now with her," Draco sighed.

"Apologize for losing your temper but she had a little truth to her arguement Draco. Before you yell my head off let me explain, you are a Malfoy there are certain expectations just as there are certain expectations to being a Zabini. They want us finding wives before we are 25 which shouldn't be too hard since we are only 20 now but with that they also want us to have an heir but with our wives. If we have an illegitimate heir who knows what'll happen with those children. So basically your options with Granger are either marry her if she is with child or have it taken care of as harsh as that is," Blaise said.

"I know this is just too much, all it was supposed to be was a tussle in the sheets to get us both feeling good nothing more and now it seems like it may be much more," Draco said and actually did face palm himself this time.

"Draco this is Granger we are talking about, there is no way a tussle in the sheets is all it would've been even if you had worn protection," Blaise said and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're probably right, mother's right I was being stupid," Draco sighed before laying back on the couch only a little more sure of what he wanted to do about the situation.

When Hermione got to her apartment she called Harry on his cell phone, "Hey Harry can we reschedule our celebration to dinner instead, I'm too tired to go out right now," Hermione said.

"Are you ok 'Mione? You don't sound too good right now," Harry asked.

"Not really but I'll explain later at dinner, I'm gonna take a nap and will myself to feel better by then," Hermione said.

"Partied too hard last night?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah something like that," Hermione said.

"Alright 'Mione we'll see you at 7 for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Sure at that Olive Garden near my place sound good? I could really use some carbs right now and pasta and breadsticks is a perfect way to get that," Hermione said.

"Sure thing I'll let Ron and Ginny know," Harry said.

"Alright thanks Harry see you later," Hermione said.

"No problem, enjoy your nap," Harry said.

"I will," Hermione replied before she hung up and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep on top of the blankets.

When she woke up it was 6 and she began scrambling as much as her very sore legs would allow her to jump in the shower and get ready for dinner. When she finished she dressed up in a pair of black pants with her black boots to match and a gray scoop neck tee shirt on. She threw her hair into a pony tail and applied some black eyeliner and mascara and some silver glittery eyeshadow before grabbing her black purse and headed out the door. Hermione apparated to an ally way nearby the restaurant and walked the rest of the way, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all dressed nicely and waiting outside the restaurant when she showed up.

"'Mione there you are," Ginny said happily as Hermione walked up and the girls hugged before Hermione hugged the boys as well.

"Cute outfit Gin," Hermione smiled as she looked at Ginny's blue sweater dress with matching blue stillettos and sapphire earrings and necklace to match.

"Oh thanks Harry got it for my birthday," Ginny grinned.

"Nice work Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Blue looks great on her," Harry shrugged with a smile.

"You look good too 'Mione," Ginny smiled.

"Oh thanks just something I threw on," Hermione grinned.

"Looks like your style is improving," Ginny giggled.

"Yes you both look great, can we go eat now?" Ron asked making them all laugh and nod before walking up to the door.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Four for Hermione," Hermione smiled.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen," a waitress said and led them to a booth not too far away.

"Must've got here before the dinner rush," Hermione said a little confused at being seated so soon.

"No I showed up early and paid a little extra to get a table right away," Harry smiled.

"Oh well that was nice Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Well it's your big day don't want you to be starving and we all don't want to hear Ron complaining about waiting," Harry joked.

"Oh ha ha Harry," Ron snorted.

"You know it's true dear brother," Ginny smiled.

"So Hermione how come you cancelled lunch?" Ron asked.

"Can we eat before I go into that? I'm starving!" Hermione asked.

"Um sure I guess," Ron said confused.

"So Ron how's Quidditch?" Hermione asked hoping it would distract him long enough to save her from explaining anytime soon. Ginny knew something was up based on the fact that Hermione asked about Quidditch and actually looked relieved when he began talking about it.

"Quidditch is great, we won our last game and I blocked 20 out of 25 shots," Ron smiled.

"Well that's awesome. I'm glad you guys are doing so well, how is the trying with the lady friend going?" Hermione asked.

"Well we are set to go on a date tomorrow night and I'm gonna see if she'll finally seal the deal. Sorry if that sounds cruel but I think it'll strengthen our relationship," Ron said.

"It just might but make sure to use protection," Hermione said.

"Of course, I always do," Ron said.

"Um this really isn't appropriate dinner talk," Ginny said.

"You're right Gin sorry, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"May I take your orders yet?" the waitress walked back up and passed them the bread baskets.

"Oh I'll have the fettucine alfredo with a root beer please," Hermione grinned.

"Excellent choice and you?" the waitress asked Ginny.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with a coke," Ginny smiled.

"I'll take the Tour de Italy with a Bud light," Ron said not waiting to be asked.

"And I'll take the same thank you," Harry smiled before she took all the menus and walked off.

"Ew beer really?" Ginny asked.

"Hey they don't have firewhiskey so a beer is my next best option," Ron said with a shrug.

"Mm these breadsticks are always so amazing," Hermione sighed in delight after she finished her first one.

"I agree, hey 'Mione wanna go to the bathroom with me really quick?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Oh sure, excuse us boys we'll be right back," Hermione smiled and the girls walked off.

"Is it really necessary for them to go together?" Ron asked grabbing a breadstick.

"It's like an unwritten rule of womanhood or something," Harry said with a shrug and grabbed one himself.

When they got to the bathroom Ginny walked in a stall and began her business while Hermione stood at the sink and looked at her reflection. Hermione realized the hickey was showing a little and grabbed out her make up to try to cover it up a bit so it wasn't so obvious. She was hoping that no one had noticed it yet and she could get away unscathed at least for now, nothing she hoped for ever came true though.

"So who'd the hickey come from?" Ginny smiled as she came from the stall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione said hoping she sounded nonchalant.

"Hermione you have that freshly fucked look, you're walking a little funny, and I've already seen the hickey," Ginny giggled as Hermione mask fell and a look of nervousness dawned her face.

"Do you think the boys noticed?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ron looked like he wanted to say something but nice tactic asking him about Quidditch," Ginny giggled as she began washing her hands.

"Well I didn't want to talk about it just yet," Hermione sighed.

"Ok so spill," Ginny said and looked at her right in the eyes.

"It would be better to just tell you all at once but you're right I have been freshly fucked," Hermione said.

"You don't need to tell me that I can tell," Ginny laughed as they walked back out and towards the table.

When they got back the boys were not so discreetly looking at the ass of their waitress since she was at the next table over bending over showing off her ass to them practically. Ginny's nostrils flared briefly before she got a completely devilish smirk on her face and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back at her confused before Ginny began walking again, she bumped into the waitress' ass rather hard and when the waitress stood up in shock and with a little wince Ginny put on an innocent look, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," she said before sitting down playing the innocent act well but Hermione snorted in amusement before sitting back down as well.

"Oh it's alright, no worries," the waitress said though she still looked a bit angry.

"Harry hun can you scoot over a bit," Ginny said and gave him a death glare and he knew he had been seen so he looked sheepish and scooted over quickly.

"No problem sweetie," he said trying to get back in her good graces but Ginny just gave him a look.

"So how long have you two been married?" the waitress asked and gave them all their drinks.

"We're not yet but we've been together for about fours years now," Harry said and looked at Ginny grinning like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. Ginny grinned and blushed a little and Hermione giggled which she covered up with a cough and then gave him a discreet thumbs up when he looked.

"Well that's so nice, congratulations," the waitress said but she seemed a little put out so she turned back to Ron and Hermione. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Oh we aren't together anymore, we were together for about three years before we decided to see other people but stay friends," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh that's so cool of you most girls don't want to stay friends with their exes," the waitress said.

"Well we were best friends before we got together so staying friends was already natural to us," Ron said.

"How nice, I'll be right back with your plates," she smiled and walked off.

"Oh thank you," Ginny said smiling before waiting until she was out of earshot. "Ok how pathetic can you get? She was practically begging for it from an obviously taken guy," Ginny said.

"Some girls just don't know when to quit but at least we let her down easy," Harry said.

"Mm hmm and why exactly were you staring at her ass?" Ginny asked.

"Gin it was right in front of our faces, kind of hard not to stare," Ron said trying to excuse them both.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know we shouldn't have been looking but she was trying to flaunt it in our faces so it was kind of hard to miss. Your ass is much firmer looking though," Harry said.

"Well thank you Harry but don't let me catch you looking at her again," Ginny said.

"You know Gin jealousy green isn't a good color for you," Ron said.

"Oh look who's talking Ron, when you get jealous you become a complete asshole and make us all want to bash your head in with a bludger," Ginny said.

"Alright kids do we need to put you in seperate corners?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Yes mother because he's trying to touch me," Ginny fake whined.

"Don't call me mother!" Hermione said causing them all to look at her funny, she must've been still jittery about the conversation this morning so she finished to hopefully cover her tracks with, "I'm not that old yet even if I somehow act like it," and they all chuckled and nodded before Hermione sighed in relief.

"Who wants cheese on their meals?" the waitress asked as she came back.

"I do," Hermione said and they all agreed and got a lot of freshly grated parmesan on their meals before digging in. Hermione almost moaned when she took that first bite of alfredo, she didn't realize how starving she was until the plate was right in front of her.

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit," the waitress said and walked off.

Hermione began scarfing down her food and was already halfway through her plate by the time she looked up and found them all staring at her with raised eyebrows. She finished her mouthful of food before smiling and saying, "Sorry I haven't eaten today and I'm starving and in desperate need of carbs."

"Why haven't you eaten today?" Harry asked though Ginny had an amused look on her face since she sort of knew why.

"I've been sleeping all day, I fell asleep after I called you and didn't wake up until 6," Hermione said and then went back to her plate hoping they'd get the hint she still didn't want to talk yet.

"How late were you up last night miss party girl?" Ron asked chuckling.

"About 5 AM," Hermione said and wanting to sigh since Ron wasn't gonna let her eat completely before she spilled the beans.

"Wow no wonder you were sleeping all day," Ron said before beginning to eat.

"Yeah," Hermione said, they were going to eat a little before she had to tell them. They filled the rest of eating dinner with small talk but Hermione could tell they all wanted to hear her story.

"What can I get you for dessert?" the waitress asked coming back up.

"Ooh I'll take the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ooh that sounds yummy I'll take that too," Ginny said.

"The chocolate lasagna for me please," Ron said.

"Uh I'll take that too," Harry said with a shrug.

"Ok I'll be right back," the waitress said smiling.

"So Hermione I think you've dragged on not telling us your story long enough so spill," Ginny said the curiosity finally getting the best of her.

Hermione sent a brief glare at Ginny before sighing and realizing it was time and she hoped they wouldn't hate her afterwards. "Ok but don't interrupt me and say anything until I'm completely done with my story. Oh and Ron that especially means you, don't make me petrificus totalis you or anything. So as you know last night I went out to celebrate with some of my classmates last night. We went to that club Dynamite in Diagon Alley and began drinking..." Hermione began and told them her entire story only pausing when their desserts were brought to them. As promised her friends stayed quiet until she was done, Ron with much greater difficulty and more reddening of the face. The only part she left out was the part about not using any birth control spells or condoms so that Ron and Harry didn't find out about that. When she was done she looked down at her cheesecake and ate the last of it before looking up to find them all staring horrified at her.

"Malfoy? You slept with Malfoy? WHY?" Ron said trying not to yell but still caught the attention of a couple of the tables nearby.

"Ron shush!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't shush me, explain yourself," Ron said angrily.

"Ron look we were both drunk extremely so in fact and didn't really know what we were thinking or doing. We acted on instinct and used each other to fulfill our needs, that's all I can really say," Hermione said.

"Oh because just using him to fiulfill your needs makes me feel so much better," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron you gave up rights to be jealous when it pertains to Hermione when you guys decided to break up, she's her own woman with needs and she can fill them however she wants," Ginny said irritably.

"I still love her though and I don't want to see her get used and hurt by that douche bag!" Ron said.

"Neither do we but she used him just as much as he used her if you recall," Ginny said.

"Harry what do you think mate?" Ron asked though he definitely was hoping Harry would side with him.

"I agree with both of you, I don't wanna see her hurt or used but she's a big girl and she can choose who she sleeps with," Harry said.

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here please?" Hermione asked.

"How could you sleep with him of all people though Hermione? I mean I'm fine with you using someone to fulfill your needs but Malfoy?" Ron asked trying to reign in his temper.

"He sadly was the best looking guy at that club and I don't much care for fashion but when it comes to fuck buddies I generally have standards," Hermione sighed irritably.

"Hermione was this only going to be a one time thing or was he going to become your fuck buddy for real?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know I'm thinking it was only going to be the once," Hermione said and wasn't too satisfied with her answer. She wanted to say no it'd only be the once but Malfoy was good at it and when she needed sex she prefered it to be good.

"As your friends we'll support you in whatever you choose to do no matter how much we like or dislike it right Ron?" Harry said pointedly.

"I'll support it as long as you hex Malfoy after you're done, that'll at least make me feel better," Ron grumbled.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Just the check please," Harry smiled at her.

"Is this all on one check?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said before Hermione could object.

"I'll be right back with it," the waitress said before going to get it.

"I could pay for my own," Hermione said.

"Nonsense Hermione, this is your night. It's my treat," Harry said.

"I could've paid my own too," Ron grumbled.

"Do you want me to call her back over here and make her job more difficult? Yeah I didn't think so," Harry said and rolled his eyes when Ron looked guilty at that idea. "How about this you get the meal next time," Harry said.

"Alright deal," Ron said.

"Here it is," the waitress said and handed the check to Harry who slipped his debit card from the bank account that he put his muggle money in, into the check thing and gave it back to the waitress.

"To avoid Ron making more of a scene here since we know he isn't done complaining why don't we all go get something to drink at Harry's place?" Ginny said.

"I could definitely use a drink right now," Ron growled.

"Ok let's get out of here," Harry said before taking his card and receipt from the waitress and handing her a $10 tip. Ginny glared at the waitress making her wither from gushing over Harry and Hermione just laughed and followed them all out. They got to the alley way Hermione apparated to earlier and apparated to Grimauld place since Harry was living there until Ginny and him got married, then they'd move to Godric's Hollow. Harry hadn't proposed to Ginny yet but everyone knew they were getting married anyways.

"Hey make yourselves at home in the living room, I'll go grab the booze from the kitchen," Harry said.

"Master Harry, I will get the booze for you," Kreacher said. Ever since Harry had given him Regulus' old locket Kreacher had made a wonderful transformation.

"That's alright Kreacher you go back to cleaning the rooms upstairs," Harry said.

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher said. "Welcome Mistress Ginny, Miss Hermione, Mister Ron," before he scampered off.

"Wow he's gotten much better," Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah he's been doing well, I gave him Regulus' room to use, he was surprised at first but once I allowed him to put Mrs. Black's portrait in there with him he adapted. I wanted to get rid of the portrait but I don't see him taking too kindly to that. I don't really want a pissed off elf making my food you know? So I let him keep it as long as the curtains stay closed which they will since I put a permanent sticking charm on them to do so. I've been teaching him manners in my free time since my work takes up most of my time and now he doesn't use disrespectful words," Harry said smiling as he grabbed the booze and led the way back to the living room.

"Well that's great Harry, are you paying him?" Hermione asked.

"I've tried but he refuses to take it, I find it back on my dresser in the morning usually. So this is what I do when I send him to go shopping for the house I tell him to buy himself something and not come home until he does. Usually he comes home with new cleaning supplies or different loin cloths but hey it's better than nothing," Harry explained.

"Yes I suppose, this place is really looking good now that you've gotten all the dirt, mold, and dark objects out of it," Hermione said smiling.

"Well I have to say Ginny's helped with most of it since I'm a little busy at the office sometimes but I help her when I get home," Harry said smiling and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Well good job both of you," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," they chorused.

"So shall we have a toast to your graduation?" Ginny asked.

"Something tells me we all aren't in the mood to celebrate anymore anyways," Hermione said and looked over at Ron who was glaring into the fire.

"Oh he'll get over it," Ginny waved it off.

"Aren't you guys mad too?" Hermione asked.

"Well we are definitely surprised but it's not really our place to get angry even if it is our nemesis but you can make your own decisions. Like I said you're your own woman," Ginny said.

"Which basically means yes but you just aren't yelling at me like Ron wants to do right now," Hermione said and looked a little sad.

"No it means exactly what I said," Ginny said.

"Ok guys let's all have a toast to celebrate Hermione's graduation from Healer training and Ron that includes you so come over here and be happy for our best friend in the whole wide world," Harry said.

"Aw that's sweet Harry," Hermione smiled.

Ron walked over and grabbed his cup but didn't say anything as he raised it. "To Hermione, congratulations on granduating from Healer training," Harry said and everyone chugged their cups of firewhiskey.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you are still here celebrating with me whether you're upset or not it means the world to me to have my three best friends with me today," Hermione smiled.

"Well 'Mione your our best friend too, all of ours and we wouldn't miss celebrating with you for the world," Ginny smiled.

"Another round?" Harry asked and everyone put their glasses down to be filled before they all chugged them again. Ron got his glass refilled again and went to go sit by the fire and glare at it again. The way he was glaring Hermione was surprised the fireplace wasn't exploding, Ron was acting immature and he really had no right to get jealous, he gave up that privalidge when they broke up. It wasn't like she was going to be Malfoy's fuck buddy now just because they shared an amazing night together. Hermione started to blush a little as she remembered the soft embraces he had been giving her and she began getting goosebumps. _I need to stop thinking about this _was Hermione's thought and shook her head to clear the images from her head.

"Hey how about another round?" Hermione said trying to distract herself.

"Sure thing 'Mione," Harry smiled and poured them all another glass and they all chugged it again.

Ron all of a sudden stood up and threw his empty glass into the fire scaring them all as the glass shattered. "Hermione I still don't understand how you can go from being my fuck buddy to allowing Draco fucking Malfoy to ravage you and toss you aside!" he yelled.

"Ronald Weasley do not yell at me because I chose to use someone other than you to satisfy my needs. I'm at free liberty to use who I want, just like you would be if you weren't dating your Chaser girl," Hermione said tears springing to her eyes a little.

"What? So you are saying I should cheat on her just because she won't have sex with me?" Ron asked.

"Of course not Ron, I think you should either break up with her for someone who will give it up, stay with her and jerk yourself off, or wait until she's ready to sleep with you because I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of feeling like a homewrecker every time you and I sleep together, it makes me feel guilty and dirty," Hermione said.

"You sleep with him even though he's with someone?" Ginny asked.

"Only when we both have a lot sexual energy but not anymore," Hermione said blushing.

"Oh 'Mione come on, you're better than that," Ginny said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Look I just said it's ending tonight, I can't do it anymore. Please don't look at me like that Gin," Hermione said.

"Why would you choose someone we know to be your fuck buddy though? Why not just someone random that way it didn't mess with the balance of things?" Ron said cutting back into the conversation.

"Sex can sometimes be personal and I wasn't originally planning on fucking Malfoy. We met at the club and he and Zabini helped us celebrate our graduating from healer training and we danced a bit since no one else wanted to dance with me. One thing led to another and we decided to sleep together no big deal," Hermione said exasperated.

"No big deal? This is ferret face we are talking about, it's a huge fucking deal!" Ron yelled.

"Ron stop being so immature about this!" Hermionje yelled.

"I will when you stop being a whore!" Ron yelled before clutching his face in pain. Hermione had slapped him so hard he felt his neck crick on impact. She just stood there speechless and in fury at Ron's accusation while he rubbed his face and looked at her again.

"I am in no way a whore you complete ass Ronald Weasley!" she yelled before she turned around and stormed out of Grimmauld place.

"Ron you ass! Sorry Harry duty calls," Ginny said and kissed Harry on the lips before glaring at her brother and chasing after Hermione.

"That was completely uncalled for Ron," Harry said angrily.

"She said sleeping with Malfoy was no big deal when we both know it is," Ron said trying to defend himself.

"No what you said was a big deal and now you just hurt her again. You better think long and hard about this and apologize when you are ready," Harry said.

Ron just stood there opening and closing his mouth trying to say something before he sighed and sat down on the couch next to Harry. "So wanna keep drinking?" he asked Harry who just rolled his eyes and poured them both another cup, they were done talking about this but they were still going to hang out for the night since the girls were most likely having a sleep over.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she closed the front door but she didn't need to look far to find Hermione, she was crumpled in a heap sobbing across the street. "Hey 'Mione hun, are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"NO!" Hermione sobbed.

"I know, I'm sorry for the stupid question but how about we go back to your place for a sleepover with lots of junk food?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed through her tears, "Ok sounds good," she said and allowed Ginny to help her up and apparate them to Hermione's place.

"Here let's lay on the bed," Ginny said and led Hermione over to the bed. "Don't pay attention to Ron's dumbass, he's just jealous because you slept with someone other than him. You aren't a whore 'Mione, you are anything but," Ginny said.

"I know but it still hurts to hear my best friend call me a whore," Hermione said.

"I know," Ginny said and passed her some tissues.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she began wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

"Yep, Ron's always had that severe protectiveness over you though. You've always been the soft spot in his heart, that's probably why you guys fight so much," Ginny chuckled.

"That or he has no tact and allows his mouth to run away from him too often," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah there's that too," Ginny chuckled.

"Why oh why does he always get to me the way he does?" Hermione asked finally getting her tears under control.

"For a couple reasons I guess, he's one of your best friends and you also happen to love him so things he does affects you more than others," Ginny said.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't love him, I mean I'm fine that we broke up but yet there's still a part of me that can't help but ugh I don't even know. Being a girl sucks sometimes," Hermione said.

"Oh girl don't I know it, for the longest time when we were back at Hogwarts I always had to watch Harry from afar. It would hurt if he didn't notice me or if he paid more attention to Ron and even you sometimes back when we were at the Burrow during the summers. If he wasn't looking at me, talking to me, or anything like that sometimes it would make me cry myself to sleep and you know I'm generally not one for crying," Ginny said.

"I didn't realize Harry affected you so much before," Hermione said guiltily.

"Well I didn't mention those few things just now back when we'd have girl talk at the Burrow because I tried to pretend Harry wasn't everything to me," Ginny said.

"Well at least you are together now," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah took the moron long enough," Ginny giggled.

"Oh it most certainly did," Hermione laughed.

"Hey don't you have a gay friend?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah his name is Luke, what about him?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"You should call him and invite him for the sleepover, I want to see if gay guys are as fun to hang out with as people say," Ginny laughed.

"Ok, I'll go call him," Hermione laughed.

"I'll be here getting it ready for a girl's night tonight," Ginny smiled but Hermione just snorted and rolled her eyes as she walked to get her cell phone.

"Hello?" Luke asked when his phone went off.

"Hey Luke it's Hermione," Hermione replied.

"Oh hey girl, you haven't called me before so I didn't know it was you," Luke said.

"Yeah well at least you have my number now," Hermione replied.

"Too true dear now what's up? You sound like you've been crying, do I need to go bitch slap someone?" Luke asked.

Hermione laughed before replying, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a sleep over with me and my friend Ginny?"

"Oh I'd love to, let me get my girl's night stuff. You have a TV and DVD player right? I wanted to bring some movies, with some hunkalicious guys in it," Luke said.

"Yes I do and a couch big enough for three," Hermione laughed.

"Ooh cuddling is fun, do I need to bring the snackage or do you got some?" Luke asked.

"I generally don't snack too much unless Ginny is here so you may need to get some stuff," Hermione said.

"Ok what does everyone like?" Luke asked.

"Mountain Dew, chocolate, ice cream, Gin you want anything else?" Hermione asked as she walked back in.

"Um cheezits, kettle corn or caramel corn, and whatever you think will be good to snack on," Ginny said.

"Did you get that Luke?" Hermione asked.

"Yup I'm gonna have to run to the store then, I'm grabbing us some booze too. You sound like you need it hunny," Luke said.

"I'll be fine without it but I'll see you when you get here," Hermione said.

"Bull shit you will, see you soon," Luke said and hung up the phone.

"He sounds funny," Ginny said who heard him since Hermione's volume was kind of loud.

"Yeah he's a hoot," Hermione smiled.

"Other than snackage what all is he bringing?" Ginny asked.

"All I know for sure is he's bringing movies with 'hunkalicious' guys in them," Hermione chuckled.

"Ooh sounds fun," Ginny smiled.

"Um Gin, Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm allowed to watch hot guys on TV and movies, it's not cheating on him. It's like window shopping at your favorite store, you can look at all the new items but you can never touch," Ginny said making them both laugh.

"I missed you Ginny," Hermione laughed. It had been awhile since they had hung out with Ginny being busy training for her games as the lead Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and with Hermione always studying for Healer training before.

"I missed you too," Ginny smiled and they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"What did you drag out for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"We are doing nails and hair tonight," Ginny said grinning.

"Of course," Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"We could do make up too and put on a show to songs on your CDs," Ginny suggested.

"That actually sounds kind of fun," Hermione giggled.

"Alright well let's do it, tonight is still your night, we can do what you want," Ginny smiled.

"Alright bitches I'm here let's get this party started!" Luke yelled from the kitchen making them both laugh and walk out there.

"We're coming," Hermione yelled.

"Oh my God!" Luke screamed when they walked out shocking them.

"What?" Hermione asked looking around.

"You're Ginny Weasley the star Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies!" Luke screamed excitedly.

"Yes I am, you watch us play?" Ginny asked.

"Only every single game you guys are my favorite team. I actually have a poster of you in my bedroom," Luke said smiling.

"Oh thanks," Ginny laughed.

"I'll be right back I forgot something at home," Luke said and apparated away.

"Wow he has a lot of energy," Ginny said.

"That's Luke for you," Hermione laughed.

Luke apparated back with a few more things in his arms, "Will you PLEASE sign my poster, it would just make me the happiest boy around?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Ginny giggled and signed the poster for him.

"THANK YOU!" Luke said and hugged her with such force that she almost fell over.

"Woah it's alright, always happy to please a fan," Ginny said smiling.

"Ok well here is everythign I brought minus the ice cream since it's already in the freezer," Luke said and poured out the bags he had with him.

"Merlin Luke did you rob a candy shop?" Hermione asked as she noticed candy of all different types both muggle and wizard.

"Of course not, I got most of this from my pantry and bought the rest of it," Luke laughed.

"You keep your pantry stocked full of candy and sweets?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course, I have a major sweet tooth. You should ask my dentist, he completely agrees," Luke said and licked his lips mischieviously.

"Oh wow, you screwed your dentist?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah how do you think I get discounted dentist appointments and things," Luke chuckled.

"Is he at least cute?" Ginny asked.

"Oh hunny I don't tap what isn't hot," Luke said and winked.

"Yeah he's a little crass but he's fun to hang around with," Hermione giggled at Ginny facial expression.

"This'll be a fun night so let's get it started," Ginny suggested.

"Oh let's do it, I call the left side of the couch," Luke said and went to go sit down hovering the snacks with him.

"Hermione you get the middle," Ginny laughed.

"Alright fine," Hermione said.

"Ok Hermione why were you crying earlier?" Luke asked as they all say down.

"You remember my ex Ron right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah I think I met him once but he's on Puddlemere United and I've watched quite a few of those games too. That man has some sexy hands, have you seen the way he blocks those balls. He could handle my balls all he wants is all I'm saying," Luke said making them all laugh even though Ginny looked a little weirded out at the same time.

"That's her brother by the way," Hermione said.

"Oh right I'm sorry girl, anyways what about him?" Luke asked.

"Well I told him about what happened last night and we can talk about that later," Hermione said since she saw Luke was about to ask her about that. "Anyways he wasn't too thrilled, he got pissed off and jealous because I used someone other than him to fulfill my needs," Hermione said.

"Was he being a dick about it?" Luke asked.

"The Weasleys are famous for their horrid tempers," Ginny answered and Luke just shook his head in understanding.

"He got really pissed off when I told him it was no big deal that I had slept with Malfoy though I know it kind of was. Anywho I told him to stop being immature since he was calling Malfoy names. Well he proceeded to then call me a whore," Hermione finished.

"He didn't!" Luke gasped.

"Yeah well it pissed me off so I slapped him and then ran out crying," Hermione replied.

"What an ass, maybe it's good you guys broke up," Luke said.

"Ron can be an ass when he's angry and jealous but when he's not he can actually be rather sweet. He only showed me that side of him and Ginny cover your ears but he was a knockout in bed too. His hands are very skilled Luke if you know what I mean," Hermione giggled at Ginny's disgusted face.

"I didn't need to know that," Ginny said.

"I did tell you to cover your ears," Hermione said.

"So he can be an ass but he's good in all the right places otherwise?' Luke asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled.

"Why did you want to break up with him then?" Luke asked.

"I told you, I wanted someone I could have deep conversations with sometimes not just the ordinary subjects," Hermione said.

"That's a bullshit reason but ok," Luke said and grabbed a licorice wand and began eating it.

"Well it's really the only one I've got," Hermione sighed and grabbed a pumpkin pasty.

"I think you just wanted a reason to tell him so it'd be a mutual break up not just him leaving you," Ginny said and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"No I was already thinking about ending it when he brought it up but can we stop talking about Ron, I'm trying to get in a better mood," Hermione said.

"Sure, so Luke we thought it'd be fun to do nails, hair, and make up tonight and then put on shows singing the songs on Hermione's CDs," Ginny said.

"Sounds fun," Luke said.

"Yeah so when do we want to start?" Hermione asked.

"How about now?" Luke suggested before they all got up and finished their sweets on the way to the bedroom. "Is this all the make up and stuff you have Hermione?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I know what I am getting you for Christmas, this is a pathetic excuse for a make up bag," Luke said as he held up the half full bag.

"I've got some good make up in there though," Hermione said.

"It's true she has the good stuff even if she doesn't have much of it," Ginny said.

"We'll just have to see then," Luke said and dumped it out on the bed. "Ooh this is some good stuff but I'm still getting you more for Christmas."

"Whatever, so who's first?" Hermione giggled and grabbed some magical foundation that had the skin matching ability so that you only needed one container for various different skin tones.

"We are supposed to be pampering you tonight darling," Luke said.

"We're all getting dolled up so who's first," Hermione asked again with a roll of her eyes.

"You are, I can do make up can you do hair Ginny?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Ginny smiled.

"Nice outfit by the way both of you," Luke smiled as they started working on Hermione.

"Oh thanks Harry bought it for me for my birthday," Ginny grinned.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" Luke asked.

"Yes he's my boyfriend," Ginny smiled.

"Ooh girl you lucked out, now that man is a fine piece of ass. He also has a tragic past which admittedly I have a thing for guys with tragic pasts," Luke said.

"Yeah but Harry's strong, he doesn't let his past get to him if he could help it, and yes he is a very fine piece of ass if you don't mind me tooting my own horn for a sec," Ginny giggled.

"Oh girl you go ahead and toot it, most girls can't say they've bedded the famous Harry Potter," Luke said.

"I'm the only girl who can say I've bedded the famous Harry Potter, not that I'd go around and brag or anything" Ginny said.

"Well like I said you lucked out and of course you wouldn't you aren't a stuck up bitch," Luke smiled.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Your welcome," Luke said.

When they finished working on Hermione she looked surprised at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look like she had been crying anymore and she looked down right gorgeous. "Good job guys, now your turn," Hermione said and they switched positions so it was Ginny being worked on. Ginny had already looked gorgeous before so there wasn't much to do with her but she looked even better afterwards before they switched again and it was Luke being worked on, they really only spiked his hair with some hair gel and added a little foundation since he didn't wear make up.

"I like my hair like this, nice work girls and the foundation was unnecessary," Luke said but they shrugged anyways. Next they all did their nails but Luke wasn't able to contain his curiosity any longer. "Ok you have got to tell me how did last night go with Mr. Sexypants?" Luke asked as Hermione began painting her toenails.

"Yes please let us know how last night with Malfoy went last night," Ginny said.

"I thought you didn't approve?" Hermione asked.

"I told you you're your own woman and can do what you want besides I'm curious if the rumors are true," Ginny said.

"What rumors?" Hermione asked.

"Well when we were at Hogwarts there were rumors going around that Malfoy was being called the Slytherin Sex God because he was so damn good and he slept around to say the least," Ginny said.

"Well I don't know if he slept around at Hogwarts but the rumors are true. Malfoy is AMAZING in bed," Hermione giggled.

"Oh I just knew he would be, tell us everything," Luke squealed.

"Better than Ron?" Ginny joked.

"Yeah actually and I wasn't kidding when I said Ron was really good so you can only imagine how good Malfoy was," Hermione said.

"Ooh I probably will be imagining it tonight when I go to bed," Luke giggled.

"I don't want to wake up to you masterbating in my bed," Hermione said seriously.

"Oh I don't do that at people's houses," Luke said.

"Good well anyways Malfoy was so good that we actually fucked numerous times with just as many climaxes for both of us all night long until neither of us could move which happened to be around 5 AM," Hermione said.

"Oh wow, Harry and I did that once and neither of us could move much the next day either. It really sucked because Harry was sent on a raid that day and I had a brutal practice that day so we both got yelled at a few times for not moving quick enough," Ginny grimaced at the memory.

"I have had issues walking today for what part of it I was awake at least," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh right you slept all day," Ginny said.

"Mm hmm," Hermione said as they all finished their toe nails.

"So who's doing who's nails?" Luke asked as they all looked at each other. "Which of you is better at nails?" Luke asked and Ginny raised her hand.

"Alright well then you do my nails, I'll do Hermione's and she can do yours," Luke said.

"That's fine, Hermione is still pretty good I'm just better is all," Ginny said with a shrug.

"So 'Mione are you going to see him again?" Luke asked.

"I don't know Luke," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well do you like him?" Luke asked.

"Luke before last night he was my nemesis and just because we spent one amazing night in the sack does not mean all of a sudden we are in love," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Well Hermione you know when girls are younger and boys tease them because they like them, what if Malfoy was doing the same to you?" Ginny asked.

"I hadn't thought about it like that and he did sort of ask me out this morning," Hermione said.

"He did what?" Ginny asked.

"Well I couldn't very well tell the whole story in front of Harry and Ron. Ron would've had a hernea and I'm pretty sure Harry would've been appalled," Hermione chuckled.

"Tell us everything then, every last detail," Luke squealed. Hermione told them everything including all the positions they had tried and everything they did all the way up to what had happened when they woke up. "So you might be preggers?" Luke asked.

"I doubt it but it's a possibility," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Well what are you gonna do if you are?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy said that he'd pay for me to get it taken care of if I wanted but I'm not sure if I could do that. I've never believed in abortions before, I think they are disgusting and wrong. Though the idea of having Malfoys baby isn't exactly pleasant either," Hermione said and sighed.

"So you don't know?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head no.

"Well you always have the option of marrying him, I mean he's hot and you're hot, your babies would be gorgeous. You'd get amazing mind blowing sex for the rest of your life and sorry to sound like Candy for a sec but the guy is loaded so you would be taken care of for the rest of your life as would any and all children," Luke said.

"That sounds all fine and good but there's still the fact that we usually are at each other's throats and I don't want to raise a child around that. Malfoy and I have a past of wanting to hex each other on sight," Hermione said.

"He wasn't mean to you once last night and he did nothing but want to be around you all last night, the rest of us could barely hold his attention long enough to ask him a question because he was too busy staring at you. I think Ginny's right I think he was teasing you because he likes you and I think you like him too. When a bunch of sexual tension builds up between two people the sex is usually much more gratifying than normal sex and from what I can tell, your sex last night was phenominal since you are still smiling about it," Luke said.

"Oh Merlin I think Malfoy does have a thing for you now, that would explain so much," Ginny said.

"No it wouldn't and I don't think he likes me," Hermione said and rolled her eyes as they all finished each others nails.

"Hermione you are just in denial, he even told you this morning that he wanted to see where it would go between you two. He likes you," Ginny said grinning.

"Ugh you two are embarrassing," Hermione giggled.

"Nope we're just smarter than you in the world of boys," Luke said making them all laugh.

"That's probably true," Hermione chuckled and summoned some chocolate and gummy worms into the bedroom.

"Girl we know it's true, I've slept with countless amounts of men, I too am a guy as you know so I know exactly how their minds works," Luke said.

"I've dated a nice little chunk of men as well, I've only slept with Harry but I know a bit about how the male mind works as well 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Yeah and I've only dated Ron since I barely count Viktor Krum as a boyfriend and I've only slept with Ron and Malfoy," Hermione sighed as she began eating some chocolate.

"You dated Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker?" Luke asked shocked.

"If you could call it that I really don't, in our fourth year the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts and him and I went to the Yule Ball together and I shared my first kiss with him. Afterwards he'd always come to the library with me and watch me study it was a bit annoying really. That's basically it," Hermione said.

"Did you kiss him more than once?" Luke asked.

"A few times yeah but it wasn't anything special," Hermione said.

"So he's a bad kisser?" Luke asked disappointed.

"No he was a pretty good kisser but I just didn't feel anything when we kissed. No fireworks or sparks, not like when I kissed Ron or Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"I see, well it's still cool you got to kiss a famous Seeker at the age of 14," Luke said.

"Yeah I guess so," Hermione chuckled.

"These are really good gummy worms," Ginny commented as they all began eating some while waiting for their nails to dry properly.

"Yeah I only buy the best, I'm picky when it comes to my junk food," Luke giggled.

"Well good, higher quality snacks make everyone happy," Ginny giggled.

"You guys are weird, they're just gummy worms," Hermione snorted as she ate one.

"She just doesn't understand the art of junk food," Luke said shaking his head in mock disappoinment.

"I know, it's sad really," Ginny said doing the same before all three of them began laughing again.

"Ok what songs do we wanna sing and dance to?" Hermione asked as she went and pulled out her CD binder that was filled to the brim with CDs.

"You need an IPOD," Luke said as he looked at them all.

"I had one but I left it at my parents house when I moved and next time I went to go get it I couldn't find it. I think they threw it away or got rid of it or something," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Did you ask them?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah they didn't know where it was either so I just considered it lost, I'll eventually get a new one," Hermione said.

"Ok well I want to sing a duet with you 'Mione, it'll be fun," Luke said smiling.

"Ok well how about Come What May from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack? That's my favorite song on there," Hermione suggested.

"Ok let's do it and Ginny you and I can sing something else together," Luke said.

"Ok how about Don't Go Breaking My Heart from the Ella Enchanted soundtrack?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I love that one," Luke said. Ginny had been shown movies and all other cool muggle devices from Hermione so she knew quite a bit about the muggle world now even if it didn't always make sense.

"I want to sing Honey, Honey from my Mamma Mia soundtrack," Hermione smiled.

"Oh love that one, I wonder if your dear Malfoy would like it if you sang that song too him. It kind of sounds like you could be talking about him in that song," Luke giggled.

"Oh Merlin, it does," Ginny giggled too.

"You may have just ruined my favorite song on that CD," Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you know it's true but I think the three of us should sing Dancing Queen," Luke said and both Ginny and Hermione agreed.

"I want to sing Hot by Avril Lavigne, that's one of my favorites from her," Ginny said.

"Then I want I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden," Luke giggled.

"Alright we have our songs for now,' Hermione said and they began with Hermione singing Honey, Honey.

When they had all sung their songs they stopped even though they were having fun, "Oh that was fun, we should do a girl's night at this kareoke bar I go to sometimes," Luke said grinning.

"Oh that'd be fun," Hermione.

"Yeah and we can invite Victoria and Candy," Luke said.

"Oh and maybe we can bring Luna too," Ginny said.

"Oh can you imagine the song she'd pick?" Hermione giggled.

"It'd be fun though," Ginny said giggling along.

"Who's Luna?" Luke asked.

"She's one of our friends from school she's a little eccentric," Hermione explained.

"What and I'm normal? Bring her along," Luke laughed.

"That'll be fun," Ginny giggled.

"What'll the boys do I wonder," Ginny said.

"I'm sure Harry and Ron can figure something out," Hermione said.

"And Marty may join them if we can swing it," Luke said.

"That'll be fun having everyone be friends," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Luke said smiling.

"Oh Luke I feel like such a bitch, how did your date go last night? Did you hook in your new stallion?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes I did, that man was the best I ever had and that's saying something. Oh and he's sweet, and funny, and just so damn adorable!" Luke said grinning.

"Uh oh sounds like Luke is off the market, sucks for all the other gay men of the world," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh no no no Luke doesn't fall in love 'Mione, it's my defense mechanism so that I don't get hurt," Luke said.

"Well some guys are worth getting hurt over Luke. I was being hurt before Harry and I got together, I've been in love with him since I met him when I was 10 and he didn't even notice me romantically until I was 15. I still waited for him and he eventually wisened up and look at us now," Ginny said.

"And I've been in love with Ron for years and him and I always fought and he hurt me multiple times but he was worth it. Mind you we decided to part ways but the time him and I were together were some of the happiest years of my life," Hermione said.

"Well I just like the guy anyways, I wasn't saying I was in love with him," Luke said.

"We didn't say you were, just saying that sometimes it's worth the risk of getting hurt to find the one for you," Ginny said.

"Hmmm I'll think about it but I can't guarantee I'll change my ways," Luke said.

"Ok fine, time for movies, let's go," Ginny said and they all got up.

"I want to watch She's the Man first," Luke said.

"Why?" Hermione laughed.

"That Channing Tatum is delicious!" Luke said and the girls giggled before agreeing that Channing Tatum is definitely delicious.

The rest of the night was spent watching many movies all with hot starring actors of course and eating as much junk food as they could stomach. Hermione knew she'd regret all that junk in the morning but for tonight it was fun to just spend it with 'her girls'. When she finally got to bed, she had to expand it with a spell to fit all three of them, but she was genuinely happy and had decided to forget about Ron's rude comment until he apologized for being a dick. The only other thing on her mind however was Draco Malfoy. He posed a threat to her normal post Hogwarts life. He had come charging in and all of a sudden now he wanted to be with her. Should she believe him? Should she allow him to get close and see where it went? Would he hurt her if she did? Or could Malfoy of all people possibly be her Mr. Right? Fat Chance but still she had recognized a difference in him since the last time she had seen him. Which sort of made her want to give him a chance but she didn't know what she'd do if he hurt her. Her mind was swarming with questions like this and it was doing her in, why couldn't her life ever be simple?

A/N: Any ideas or predictions on what's going to happen next? Anything you want to see happen let me know and I may put it in if I like the idea enough lol. So this chapter was kinda fun to write, particularly the sleepover part. It was fun to give Hermione some girl time since she doesn't get it much in most stories I've read lol. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter, please review and let me know, I'd appreciate it! ;P


	3. Work Begins

A/N: I'm going to start off by saying I'm sorry it took awhile to update but I wrote chapters one and two just fine but as soon as I posted chapter two I tried starting chapter 3 and drew a blank lol. Also my internet got turned off so I couldn't update until it got turned back on anyways. Those of you who I messaged, I was using the internet on my phone and I obviously can't post stories off of my phone lol. I finished this the day before Valentine's Day so Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! :) My husband took me to see The Vow and then bought me Breaking Dawn Part 1 and some Lindt Lindor chocolate so I had a pretty good Valentine's Day. How was your guys'? :)

Chapter 3: Work Begins

Sunday went by without anything interesting happening but Hermione cleaning up after the sleepover and getting all of her stuff ready to start work the next day. When she woke up Monday morning she felt a little nervous at starting her new job. It was the same nerves she got before every Hogwarts Exam but she also had the same determination to succeed as before the Hogwarts Exams. The old familiar feeling made her smile to herself as she got up to go shower. She decided to use her more subtle scented body wash and shampoo and conditioner since she had just run out of the previous bottles of much more obvious scents. She decided to use Berry Smoothie shampoo and conditioner and Apricot and Orange Blossom body wash in hopes to not overwhelm possible patients with her scents.

When Hermione got out she walked over to her underwear drawer and picked out a nude colored bra and panty set before walking to her closet and grabbing out her brand new cream colored Healer Robes. She grinned at her reflection, for being doctor's robes they actually fit her form rather well, they were fitted over her chest and stomach but flared out a bit at her waist. Next she dried her hair with a spell and brushed it out before applying some light make up. She used mostly her cream colored foundation, a light pink blush, and some white shimmery eyeshadow since she wasn't in the mood to use all of her make up.

As Hermione finally approved her appearance she went into her kitchen to make herself some Strawberry and Cream oatmeal. She ate as quickly as she could before heading back into her bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she rinsed her mouth out and considered herself ready for the day so she grabbed her stuff for the day and her purse and headed out the door. Hermione walked to the nearby alley way and apparated to St. Mungo's where as luck would have it her four friends were all waiting for her in the Employee's Lounge.

"Hey Hermione, ready to get our assignments to find out which ward we'll be working in?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah I'm just really nervous about it," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get a good one," Victoria said reassusringly.

"Thanks I'm sure you all will too," Hermione said.

"I don't care what I get as long as I get to work it with a friend," Luke said.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Hermione said.

"So Hermione what happened Friday after you left with Draco?" Candy asked slyly.

"Yes I was wondering about that myself," Marty said.

"Well we slept together multiple times until we couldn't move and it was the most amazing night I've had in a really long time. Unfortunately his mother heard everything because we forgot to use a silencing charm and she informed me of that when she caught me doing the 'Walk of Shame' the next morning," Hermione said. (cajunwitch the Walk of Shame bit was for you lol. ;P)

"The Walk of Shame?" Marty asked.

"Yeah when after a one night stand you leave the next morning, it's called the Walk of Shame," Hermione explained.

"I see," Marty chuckled.

"Yeah so Candy, what about you and Zabini huh?" Hermione asked.

"Well we had another drink when we got to his awesome mansion and had a few rounds in the bedroom, top notch sex by the way, and then we spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other better. Blaise is an awesome guy," Candy smiled.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Marty asked.

"I'm not sure yet, hopefully," Candy said.

"Oh girl I think you got the hots for dear Blaise," Luke said grinning.

"I like him and he's hot for sure," Candy said.

"Do you like him, like him though?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know," Candy chuckled at Victoria's way of asking.

"I think you do," Victoria said and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Candy snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So Hermione do you think you'll see that Malfoy guy again?" Marty asked.

"I don't think so, I mean he was an amazing shag but he's still my old school nemesis," Hermione said with a shrug. She glared at Luke to not say anything about the extra things she had told him at the sleepover and he got the hint and kept his mouth shut.

"Well good, he's not good enough for you anyways," Marty said making Hermione snort in amusement and roll her eyes.

"Well thanks Marty," Hermione said.

"Hello my five new Healers," their Healer training professor said as she walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Gupta," they chorused.

"Are you ready to get your ward assignments?" Mrs. Gupta asked.

"Yes Mrs. Gupta," they all chorused again.

"Already then let's see we have Victoria in the Janus Thickey Ward working with the patients with permanent spell damage, Marty working in the ward with patients with temporary spell damage, Candy working in the Maternity Ward working with pregnant patients of course, and Hermione and Luke you lucked out, you get to work together in the General Ward, you mostly get to see patients and find out what's wrong with them, diagnose them, fix them and send them on their merry way," Mrs. Gupta said.

"How come they get to work together?" Marty asked.

"I didn't choose the assignments Marty, the man in charge did and he put people where their strengths from Healer training came into play," Mrs. Gupta said.

"Why am I in the Maternity ward then?" Candy asked.

"You demonstrated the best knowledge when it comes to pregnancy symptoms and basically everything about pregnancy Candy," Mrs. Gupta said.

"What about Luke and I?" Hermione asked.

"You both both showed superior knowledge in all areas so you were put in General so you could help diagnose people," Mrs. Gupta said.

"Oh alright," Hermione smiled.

"Well I'll let you guys get to it and again welcome to St. Mungo's," Mrs. Gupta said.

"Thank you," they chorused once again before she walked back out of the Employee's Lounge.

"Alright guys ready to start our first day?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Oh you bet girly," Luke said happily.

"I'm ready too," Victoria said.

"I suppose I am," Candy said.

"I'm always ready," Marty said smirking.

Hermione and Luke made their way to the General Ward holding hands and talking excitedly about working together. Their first patient they got to diagnose together was a female with Shingles, it was an easy diagnosis for them and they smiled and high fived afterwards. "One down, many to go," Luke said making them laugh.

"Let's get to it then," Hermione smiled.

At lunch time the group of friends all got to eat together because their lunch breaks were all at the same time. "So how's everyone's first day so far?" Hermione asked.

"Easy peasy," Marty smiled.

"It's kind of sad to see people like that but the job itself makes me feel useful and it's kind of fun to take care of them," Victoria said smiling.

"My day is going alright so far," Candy said though she sounded rather bored.

"Well my day is awesome, I already love this job," Luke grinned.

"Me too," Hermione grinned back.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" a voice from the door asked.

"Yes, who's asking?" Hermione asked confused.

"I've got a delivery for you, will you please sign?" the delievery guy asked.

"Oh sure," Hermione said and signed the clip board he held up.

"There's exact instructions on how to take care of them as well, I suggest you utilize them," the delivery guy said.

"Instructions to take care of what?" Hermione asked a little alarmed and confused.

"These," the delivery guy and grabbed a bouquet of the most beautiful orchids Hermione had ever seen, from behind him.

"Oh they're beautiful," Hermione said surprised.

"They are the rarest orchids in the world too so take care of them," the delivery man said with a smile and walked off.

"They're gorgeous but who are they from?" Victoria asked excitedly.

Hermione grabbed the card and read it: "Granger congrats on your first day as a Healer, I have no doubts you are doing brilliantly. I hope this isn't too forward but I'm hoping to woo you into thinking about dating me. I hope you love the flowers, beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. ~D.M."

"Aw how sweet! Those are from that Malfoy guy right?" Luke said happily.

"Who else would D.M. be?" Candy said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"What kind of guy actually admits to trying to woo someone?" Marty asked rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You don't know Malfoy well, he isn't that kind of guy," Hermione snorted.

"Well if he really wants to be with you then I wish you luck even if I don't approve of him just yet," Victoria said.

"I don't even know if I want to be with him, he was my enemy before the other night," Hermione said.

"All the more reason to date him, to see if he's actually changed," Candy said with a shrug.

"That may be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say Candy," Luke said chuckling.

"Go to hell Luke," Candy smirked.

"I'll meet you there," Luke laughed.

"Here's a vase of water for your flowers," Victoria said smiling and walked over to grab a glass vase and put water in it.

"Thanks here's the food," Hermione said smiling.

"There you go that should hold them over until the end of the day, they really are gorgeous," Victoria smiled.

"Thanks now let's finish our lunches before we have to go back to work," Hermione said and smiled.

Hermione got home from work and was still smiling from receiving the gorgeous flowers at lunch. She followed the instructions on how to take care of them and placed them in the middle of her table before she took a picture for memories sake.

She sat down with some parchment and quill before beginning to write a note.

Dear Malfoy,

Thanks so much for the flowers, they're exquisite! Receiving these really made my day better than it already was. I had a wonderful and very easy first day, I already love my job. I'm generally not a girl who can be bought I hope you know that but the flowers did make me consider dating you a little bit so kudos to you. :) I know I told you I would think about the whole dating thing and I am thinking very hard about it, I just haven't come to a decision just yet but I'll let you know. ~H.G.

P.S. My owl's name is Athena, treat her well and she won't bite you. If you don't treat her right, well you don't even want to know what she'll do to you. ;)

She reread it and decided that was the best it was going to get so she called her owl Athena over and tied the note to her leg before stroking her chest lovingly. "Bring this to Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor and only him ok Athena?" she said and her owl hooted it's understanding. "Ok good, have a safe flight," Hermione said and let the owl out before she began to make herself dinner still thinking about Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a bit surprised when an unknown owl began tapping on his window but he stood up from his desk and walked over to get it anyways. "And who might you belong to pretty girl?" he asked and stroked her chest. Athena cooed in content before lifting her leg up for him to unwrap the letter. "Here's an owl treat while you wait," Draco said and passed her one and Athena gladly accepted. Draco opened the letter and his eyes opened in surprise when he read who it was from but he read the note quickly anyways and smiled. He had to snort in amusement at the PS because the way she said it she wasn't just talking about the owl, she was talking about herself as well. His plan was working so far to get her to start liking him. Draco quickly penned down a response to send Athena back to Hermione.

Dear Granger,

I'm glad you loved the flowers and had an excellent first day. I could almost imagine your eyes lighting up and you smiling as you talked about it like you usually do when talking about something you enjoy such as school. Anyways it's good they helped send you thinking in the right direction but go ahead and take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. ~D.M.

P.S. Athena's gorgeous and I'm treating her nothing but kindly. ;)

When he reread it he shook his head in disbelief at himself, he wasn't generally like this with women but apparently Granger was special. "Here you go Athena, take this back to your owner," Draco said and stroked her chest one more time before tying the note to her leg and sending her on her way.

Draco laid on his bed to think but his mind could only focus on one thing, Hermione Granger. He had hated her all through school and after the war he didn't really care for her still, he was indifferent to her. Now he had the best night of his life with her, not that he'd tell her that, and she was all he could think about. Her touch, her smell, her laugh, her gorgeous honey brown eyes, and those thick curls he just wanted to wrap his hand in and pull her towards him for a kiss. Her kiss was on a whole other level, she was shy but passionate and put her emotions into them to make them the most intense kisses he'd ever shared with someone. And the sex was incredible, she was the best lay he'd had in a really long time possibly the best but again that was something he'd never tell her. His thoughts just continued to swirl around her and soon he realized his pants were a lot tighter, again a response no other woman had invoked in him just by thinking about her. Yes Granger was special and he had to make her his he concluded before getting up to go shower so he could relieve himself before he had dinner with his mother like that.

A/N: I know not the longest or greatest chapter but I needed a bit of a filler for those two to at least start thinking about each other and their possible relationship. Again sorry it took so long to get this out and hope it was at least worth a read, I'll try to write longer and better chapters from now on. Please review and let me know what you think. Whether it's something you liked or disliked just tell me, I love hearing from you guys. Also if you want to see something happen in the story send me a PM and give me your ideas, I may use them if I like them enough. :)


	4. Kareoke With the Girls

A/N: I like the way they are playing out so far, it's fun to write them this way. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. :) Also sorry it took so long I took a break from writing to get my inspiration back and then when I started getting it back my computer crashed. So I had to wait until I got a new one so I could continue writing so hopefully you guys are still with me and I appreciate the patience or lack thereof haha. ;P Also about 4 months again when fanfiction turned off all the private messaging they also turned off my alerts so I didn't know about any favorites or alerts or reviews you may have given me so I'm going to take the time to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed or favorited or alerted me or my story in anyway, it means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate it! ^-^ With the help of Cajunwitch I figured out how to get my alerts and everythign turned back on so everythign is back to normal now and I am once again a happy camper lol. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Kareoke With the Girls

Hermione had been pleasantly surprised by the response she had received from Draco. He must've really changed if he willingly admitted he was waiting for her and that he wasn't going anywhere. The thought had made her smile and she doubled her efforts on thinking whether to date him or not. So far dating him to see where this led was winning out but there was something stopping her from writing him and telling him yes. It probably had to do with she wasn't sure how Harry, Ron, and her parents would react since they used to be enemies. Ron would flip out and they would argue even more about it and she didn't need another reason to be mad at him. Harry might react the same or he'd tell her if it'll make her happy then he's fine like Ginny had. As for her parents she had no clue how they'd react, they knew that Malfoy had been her enemy throughout school and they knew he had been mean to her almost daily. They probably would disapprove as soon as she mentioned it and she hated disappointing her parents so she was still stuck on what to do.

For the rest of the work week when not at work she'd continue thinking about it and found it rather taxing since she still couldn't make up her mind. When Friday arrived Luke was bouncing with excitement by the time work was over and he hadn't told anyone why. "Luke you are driving me nuts, why are you so excited today?" Hermione asked as they finished diagnosing their last patient, a young boy with Dragon Pox.

"I found the perfect Kareoke bar for us to do our girls night, so in about an hour I'm going to show up at your house and you better be ready to party. Afterwards we are showing up at your friend Ginny's house to grab her and then that Luna girl's house too," Luke said grinning.

"Are you serious? That's a little short notice," Hermione said.

"Yes but we need to celebrate our first week as Healers and I think this is the perfect way to go," Luke grinned.

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"YAY!" Luke said and gave her a big sideways hug.

"You are too exciteable sometimes," Hermione laughed.

"It comes with being the coolest gay guy you've ever known," Luke laughed.

"Well you are like the only gay guy I've ever known," Hermione chuckled.

"Hey that makes me the coolest by default," Luke chuckled.

"Oh of course," Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Alright well I will see you in about an hour," Luke said as they walked out the front door.

"Ok see you then," Hermione said as they both apparated away.

When Hermione got to her flat she took care of her flowers, that amazingly enough were still alive, before she jumped in the shower. She got dressed in a pink low cut, tight fitting blouse, a denim mini skirt, and matching pink low heels with little bows on top since she didn't particularly care for flats. She brushed out her hair and dried it with a charm before throwing it up in a ponytail. She used her cream foundation with black eye liner and mascara, a pink shimmery eye shadow with a light pink lip gloss to go with it. After she was done she smiled at her reflection approvingly and went to go eat a sandwich while she waited on Luke to show up.

It didn't take long for Luke to show up in a light gray tshirt with a light green button up short sleeved shirt over it, unbuttoned of course, he had on gray jeans, and light green designer tennis shoes to complete his look. Hermione approved of his look befoe offering him a sandwich which he gladly accepted. When they finished eating they brushed their teeth in Hermione's bathroom with Luke using an extra toothbrush Hermione had in her cabinet. Hermione redid her lip gloss before they apparated to Harry's place where Ginny was staying over. Thankfully Ron was back at the Burrow so Hermione was able to relax and chat with Harry a bit while they waited for Ginny to get ready.

"So who are you, Hermione's new boyfriend or something?" Harry asked.

"No sweetie I bat for the same team," Luke giggled.

"Oh I see, sorry," Harry replied slightly embarassed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm mistaken for my girl friends' boyfriend all the time," Luke said.

"Harry sorry for not introducing you right away, this is Luke. He works with me at St. Mungo's, we were placed in the General Ward together so we could help diagnose people. I love my job Harry, just as much as you love being an Auror," Hermione grinned.

"Well that's great 'Mione I'm happy for you. Nice to meet you Luke," Harry smiled and shook Luke's hand.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter," Luke said right afterwards.

"Um just Harry if you don't mind," Harry said.

"Sorry no problem Harry," Luke smiled.

"Well how do I look?" Ginny asked as she came out. She was wearing a royal purple sleeveless, form fitting v-neck blouse with dark blue skinny jeans and matching purple boots. She used her ivory foundation, brown eye liner and mascara with a light purple shimmery eye shadow, and a light blush.

"Good enough to take you up to my room and not let you out," Harry said huskily.

"You look beautiful Gin," Hermione said.

"Mmm girl is looking sexy tonight," Luke said grinning.

Ginny was blushing by the time they all answered, "Thanks guys, and Harry maybe later if you are still awake when I get home," Ginny giggled.

"Oh I will be, you can count on it," Harry grinned.

"I'll hold you to that," Ginny said and gave him a kiss before grabbing Hermione's hand and they disapparated to Luna's doorstep. "Luna, open up," Ginny said as she knocked on the door.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione, what brings you guys here?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice as she opened the door.

"We are going out to a Kareoke bar to celebrate 'Mione's first week as a Healer want to come?" Ginny asked.

"Oh sure, just let me go get ready," Luna said as she let them in.

"Ok we'll be in the living room," Ginny said.

"Does she always talk in that dreamy sounding voice?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that's Luna for you," Hermione chuckled.

"I like her voice, it's calming," Luke said smiling back.

"Yes if only she'd stop talking about imaginary creatures then she'd be golden," Hermione said.

"Yes it's a bit odd but I like her that way," Ginny chuckled.

"Well she's certainly good for comic relief sometimes," Hermione said.

"What kind of imaginary creatures?" Luke asked.

"You'll see," Hermione and Ginny chuckled.

"I'm ready to go," Luna said as she walked back in. She was wearing a flowy Royal blue silk halter top mid thigh dress with a v-neck, black tight fitting jeans underneath and Royal blue silk ballerina flats to match. She used her ivory foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, Royal blue shimmery eyeshadow, and a light pink lip stain.

"You look great Luna," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah you do," Ginny agreed.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look ravishing darling," Luke said.

"Well thank you all, I'm assuming your gay by the way you talk and called me darling and you have a good fashion sense but who are you?" Luna said bluntly.

"Yes I'm gay and my name is Luke, I work with Hermione at St. Mungo's," Luke said and held his hand out.

"I've never known a gay man before, so it's nice to meet you Luke," Luna replied.

"You too Luna," Luke said.

"Well how about we get going huh?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Oh wait I forgot my perfume, it'll attract the Harmonic Rooskees" Luna said before she ran back upstairs.

"Told you," Hermione chuckled at the bewildered look on Luke's face.

"Better," Luna smiled as she ran back down and a pleasant scent reached their noses.

"I'm sorry but what are Harmonic Rooskees?" Luke asked.

"They are these little blue fairy like creatures that float above you when you sing Kareoke, they throw their blue fairy dust on you and it makes you sing better," Luna said.

"Wouldn't someone be able to see if blue fairy dust was falling on them?" Luke asked.

"No because it's invisible to anyone who doesn't have the gift of seeing them like I do," Luna said.

"Uh huh, ok well let's just get going then shall we?" Luke said trying to hold in his laughter.

"You may laugh if you wish, I'm used to people not believing me by now," Luna said with a shrug and led the way outside. Luke began giggling a bit as he followed her out.

"Luna where are you going?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked as he came down the stairs.

"We're going to a Kareoke Bar, I'll see you later dad," Luna said as she kept walking.

"Ok be safe everyone," Mr. Lovegood said happily.

"Will do Mr. Lovegood," Ginny smiled.

"Ok girls grab hands," Luke said and grabbed Hermione's hand and then Ginny grabbed hers and Luna grabbed Ginny's nefore Luke turned and apparated them to a Kareoke bar in the middle of muggle London.

"How did you know about this place?" Ginny asked as she looked around.

"Alek suggested it when he came back to my place last week and so I checked it out earlier this week but waited until today to schedule our girls day," Luke said and led them to the doors.

"Who's Alek?" Luna asked.

"Luke's one night stand last Friday," Hermione giggled.

"Oh how nice," Luna said as they walked in.

"Oh he was if you catch my drift," Luke said as he led them to a table in the middle of the place.

"I do, it's good you enjoyed him fully," Luna said as she brought up the rear.

"Are you always so blunt?" Luke chuckled as they sat down.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Luna replied.

"I like you Luna, you amuse me," Luke chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to but glad to hear it," Luna said.

"So Luna when was the last time you were laid?" Luke asked.

"Four months, three weeks, and 6 days ago," Luna said as she looked around the place.

"You count everything to the day?" Luke laughed.

"Of course, I even mark it on my calender," Luna said with a shrug making them all laugh.

"Luna I had no idea you had even had sex," Hermione said surprised.

"Why else do you think Neville was coming over so frequently right after the war?" Luna said bluntly staring straight at her.

"Um I'm not sure to be perfectly honest," Hermione said blushing a bit.

"So was this Neville guy your first?" Luke asked interestedly.

"First and last," Luna said.

"Wait isn't Neville with Hannah Abbott right now?" Ginny asked.

"They had an arguement and took a break so he got drunk and came over and I helped him feel better," Luna said trying to keep her usual blank face but they could see a bit of pain in her eyes.

"Does it bother you that he only came over for sex?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I let it go, I gave him the option to be with me but he chose her instead," Luna said allowing a little sadness to show through her dreamy voice.

"Why didn't he choose you?" Luke asked.

"He fell in love with us both, her while I was gone during 6th year and me after I came back and these last few years. He knew he couldn't be with both of us because it wouldn't be fair, he felt bad about it but I guess she had more to offer than me," Luna said.

"He loved you before you were taken during 6th year but he didn't know how to show it back then. We used to talk about it frequently when we'd be back at Gryffindor tower," Ginny said.

"Well needless to say that still wasn't enough for him to choose me," Luna said.

"I think you need to get drunk off your ass, I'll join you," Luke said and walked off to the bar.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Luna," Hermione said and walked over and gave her a small hug.

"I'll be fine," Luna said but she hugged Hermione back anyways.

"Fuzzy Navels will be our first drink tonight girls," Luke said as he came back.

"I'm down," Ginny smiled and grabbed one of the four drinks.

"I asked them to add a little extra booze in yours hunny," Luke said and passed it to Luna.

"That was nice," Luna said and began drinking it.

"No need to thank me, I know how you feel which is why I decided forever ago to stop falling in love and just have one night stands," Luke said.

"I've thought about it but I want to get married one day," Luna said.

"As do we all hunny, it'll happen when it happens," Luke said reassuringly.

"So have you been with anyone other than Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Dean and I got rather close when both of us were down in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor so when Neville wasn't around him and I fooled around a bit. That was before he got with Padma Patil a couple years back though, I heard they are happy together," Luna said.

"I heard they may be getting married soon as will Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil," Ginny said.

"Who are we talking about here?" Luke asked.

"Well Dean Thomas was a boy in my year back at Hogwarts, his best friend was Seamus Finnegan and Parvati and Padma Patil were twins all in my year," Hermione explained.

"How clever best friends marrying twins so they'd be in the same family," Luke said. "Maybe Marty and I should do that," he joked.

"I'd feel sorry for that family," Hermione joked back.

"Ouch 'Mione that hurts," Luke said holding a hand over his heart.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard worse," Hermione snorted.

"True," Luke sighed.

"So enough with the weird topics, this is supposed to be a fun night," Ginny said.

"You're right sorry, so what song do we want to sing first?" Luke asked.

"What about Take a Bow by Rhianna?" Luna said.

"I'm gonna guess that's a Muggle song?" Ginny asked and the other three nodded.

"That's a depressing song why don't we think of something happier?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be one of the songs I sing by myself then," Luna said with a shrug.

"Neville didn't technically cheat on you though so it doesn't really apply," Luke said.

"I know but it's how I feel," Luna shrugged.

"Ok well go ahead and sing it then but we are getting you drunk until you feel better," Luke said.

"Sounds good," Luna said.

"Ok how about Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?" Ginny asked.

"We did rather well with that one at the sleepover didn't we?" Luke giggled.

"What sleepover?" Luna asked.

"The one we had last Saturday, you can come to the next one if you want," Hermione said.

"I'd like that," Luna smiled.

"Ok well let's start with that song," Hermione said.

"I think we should sing either Mamma Mia or Dancing Queen together as well," Ginny giggled.

"Let's do it, Dancing Queen should be the next we sing together," Luke said.

"We could always sing Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge as well since there's four different parts," Hermione said.

"Alright I'll sing Lil Kim since my voice is the deepest and I can probably rap better than you guys," Luke chuckled.

"Luna you should sing Mya's part since you have the softest voice," Ginny said.

"I'll take Pink's part," Hermione said.

"And I'll take Christina Aguilera's then," Ginny said.

"We can all do the Missy Elliot part together since it isn't very big," Luke said.

"Sounds awesome," Ginny chuckled.

"What are we gonna sing by ourselves other than Luna's choice?" Hermione asked.

"I wanna sing Grenade by Bruno Mars," Luke said.

"Ooh I love that song," Hermione said.

"Me too, I'm gonna sing The Climb by Miley Cyrus," Ginny said.

"Oh that's a good one, I wanna sing Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rimes," Hermione said.

"Is there an alterior motive to that song Hermione?" Ginny asked waggling her eyebrows.

"No I just like the song," Hermione said glaring at Ginny.

"Right," Ginny chuckled.

"Ok well let's go up now and sing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Luke said.

"Ok let's do it," Luna smiled.

They got up there and told the DJ what song they wanted to sing and then got on the stage. At first when they began singing they sounded funny but once they got back into practice of singing Kareoke they sounded really good. when they were done people clapped and they went back to their table. Next was a female singing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, she had the bluesy tone down perfectly and they watched her sing before giving her a big applause when she was done.

Luna decided to go next with her song she got the emotion of the song perfectly which sounded rather odd to Hermione since she was used to Luna's dreamy voice. Hermione could tell she was putting her emotions into the song and felt bad for her friend. Hannah had been nice back when they were at Hogwarts so she could see some of the reasons Neville would have picked her but at the moment she wished he had picked Luna instead. When she was done everyone clapped as she came back to the table.

"Luna that was beautifully done," Hermione said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I feel a little better now," Luna said before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Music soothes the soul," Luke smiled before going up to sing his song.

Luke sounded a little silly singing on his own but he did rather well for the song he chose, the table had to laugh a bit when Luke began dancing a bit to the song as he sang it. After he was done a couple guys came up and sang Mountain Music by Alabama and Hermione and Luke couldn't help but get up and dance along to the cheerful song.

Afterwards Ginny got up to sing her song, she sang beautifully and was able to match the tone Miley used during the song rather well. After she was done everyone applauded, their table being the loudest and it made Ginny blush as she came back to the table. "That was a bit nerve racking," Ginny chuckled as she sat back down.

The next was a group of 4 guys singing Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners which surprised Hermione since she knew that was a bit of an older song. The group sang it rather badly but it made her table all laugh and they still all danced around during the uppity beat.

"Alright Hermione your turn," Luke said and pushed Hermione up.

Hermione was embarassed to be singing on her own and was really nervous as she told the guy her song choice. She stood on the stage and had to wipe her sweaty hands on her skirt before she could grab the microphone. When her song began she closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply to calm herself before she began singing. As she closed her eyes the door opened and in walked the person the song was sort of directed at but she didn't see. When she opened her eyes he and Blaise had already walked to a table in the back of the bar and sat down to watch.

Draco and Blaise had decided to go to the muggle Kareoke bar they sometimes frequented to find chicks. Draco wasn't completely sure he wanted to be there since he was still waiting on Granger's answer but he had gone along so Blaise wouldn't be alone. Blaise didn't sound that great singing on his own, neither did he in his opinion but they sounded good when they sung together. They often joked that they cancelled out each other's suckiness when they sang together. When they walked in he recognized the first couple of notes of the song playing but what surprised him most was who was on stage about to sing it, none other than Granger herself. She had her eyes closed so he and Blaise hurried to a table in the back so she didn't see them. When she began singing her voice was a little shaky from nerves, he was guessing it was her first time singing by herself.

Draco had heard the song she was singing a couple times before but he never paid attention to the lyrics until it was her singing them. He wasn't sure if she was singing to him but it felt like it to him which made his heart soar, again an unfamiliar feeling to him. Once she wasn't nervous anymore she really got into singing the song and she sang beautifully but he doubted she would believe it if he told her. Knowing Granger she'd think he was making fun of her but he intended to tell her anyways after she was done.

"Damn Granger is actually pretty good," Blaise said.

"Yeah she is," Draco smirked.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink," Blaise said.

"Alright I'll be here," Draco said never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

When Blaise came back he passed Draco a Jack and Coke before sipping his own. "This tastes kinda crappy," Blaise commented afterwards. Draco took a sip of his before agreeing but they drank them anyways.

After Hermione was done the whole place cheered and Draco and Blaise were one of the loudest along with her table of friends Draco could now see. They other three people walked up to meet her and congratulated her before requesting a song to the DJ that he couldn't hear and they all went back on stage. Apparently they were doing a group song, once they faced the crowd Draco could finally see who they were: Hermione's gay friend Luke, Weaslette, and none other than Loony Lovegood.

"Is that Loony Lovegood?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Yes it is," Draco said equally surprised.

"Oh this should be interesting to see what that odd group is gonna sing," Blaise chuckled as he brought out his camera to record it.

"Probably some really girly song," Draco said. When Lady Marmalade started their eyes bugged and jaws dropped. Neither of them were expecting that group to sing that song and were equally surprised when the group sounded good together. The fact that each person had their own parts to sing was interesting to them and they couldn't stop staring unbelieving at the group. At the part where they were singing 'Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?' Draco felt his lower regens stirring from the girls singing it especially when Hermione sang it by herself during one of her parts. It didn't help when they really got into the song and began dancing to it, moving their hips and other stuff that turned him on. When they were done they both clapped loudly and wolf whistled, before Blaise turned off his camera and put it away.

"Ok My Girl by The Temptations or Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars?" Blaise asked.

"Let's do both starting with My Girl," Draco said.

"Ok time to go make our presence known," Blaise smirked and they walked up to the stage.

Hermione had done beautifully during her song and was completely pleased with herself especially when she got really loud applause afterwards. That's when she called her friends up to sing Lady Marmalade with her since she was feeling so good about herself at the moment. They had issues keeping concentrated on the song and not laughing when they saw the shocked looks on some peoples' faces at their choice of song especially when they began dancing to it. When they got an even bigger applause afterwards they went back to their table grinning and all chugged the rest of their drinks to celebrate.

"I'll get the next batch of drinks," Luna said and went to the bar to get drinks.

When My Girl by The Temptations started she started to tap her foot to it and hum along until she saw who was singing, that's when her jaw dropped as did the rest of the tables. Hermione could see that Draco almost started laughing while singing so she knew they must all look comical.

"Oh look it's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Luna said as she walked back up with some clear drinks.

"Uh huh, surprised they are here at a muggle Kareoke bar," Ginny said.

"You and me both," Hermione said before she grabbed a drink and took a big gulp.

"I'm with you girls, by the way Luna what is it?" Luke asked.

"Cotton Candy Vodka and Sprite, tried it rather recently and liked it," Luna said and passed out the rest of the cups before taking a drink herself.

"Mmmm delish!" Luke said.

"It really is," Ginny said.

"It's amazing probably my new favorite drink honestly," Hermione said finally recovering from her shock.

"So Hermione do you think he's singing to you?" Luke asked.

"Why would he be singing to Hermione?" Luna asked confused and Hermione explained briefly what happened the week before.

"Well if someone told me you two would sleep together back when we were back at Hogwarts I would have told them to go get their head checked out for Tillywhoppers but that's nice. Tillywhoppers are these little small creatures that nest in your brain and drive you insane by the way. Will you be sleeping with him again?" Luna asked.

"I don't think so Luna," Hermione said.

"That's not very convincing," Luna stated.

"Perhaps not and to answer your question Luke no I don't think he is," Hermione said.

"You know they sound rather good together," Ginny said.

"Yes they do," Luke agreed.

"Mmhm," Hermione said before taking another gulp of her drink.

When the song ended the Bar erupted in more applause and Draco and Blaise smirked before walking over to Hermione's table. "Well well we meet again Granger, mind if we join you?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, please do. Funny coincidence you two being in the same place as us two Fridays in a row huh?" Luke asked.

"Yes it is, thanks for the invite, Luke right? We'll go get our stuff and come back," Draco said.

"Yep it's Luke and hurry back," Luke said and then laughed at Hermione's scandalized face when they walked off. "What 'Mione?" he asked still laughing.

"Why would you just invite them like that?" Hermione asked.

"Well they sat at our table last week why not uphold the tradition?" Luke smirked.

"I hate you," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh come on 'Mione here's another chance to see if he's changed and is dating material now," Ginny said.

"I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you, I'm positive you two will sleep together again. It may be tonight, it may not be but sometime soon for sure," Luna said bluntly.

"I can feel it too, how about you Luke?" Ginny chuckled.

"Mmhm you bet your sweet ass I do too," Luke replied.

"That's a rather odd statement to hear a gay man say no matter whatever you guys are talking about," Draco chuckled as he walked back up with Blaise.

"I agree," Blaise said before sitting down next to Luna as Draco sat down next to him and Hermione. "How are you doing Lovegood?" Blaise asked.

"Fine and yourself Blaise Zabini?" Luna asked.

"Both names aren't necessary," Blaise chuckled.

"Alright Zabini and yourself?" Luna said.

"Pretty good, are you and Longbottom still seeing each other?" Blaise asked.

Pain flashed briefly across Luna's eyes before she schooled her features again, "Neville and I were never technically together just going on dates and things like that," Luna said.

"Hmm I see," Blaise said.

"So Malfoy how did you find this place? Are you stalking me now?' Hermione asked getting the attention off of Luna.

"Nope Blaise and I come here rather often, right Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Yes we do, it's a nice place to chill away from the Wizarding World," Blaise said.

"I can see that so far," Hermione said.

"So what are you guys out for tonight?" Blaise asked.

"To celebrate Hermione and my first week as a Healer and we decided to make it a girls night," Luke explained.

"How fun, and how is your jobs?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I just love it, Luke and I were put in the General Ward together to help diagnose people since we both showed exceptional knowledge in all subjects. We've been diagnosing all kinds of different people and it's a lot of fun. It's the best job in the world," Hermione said lighting up as she talked making Draco smile, that's exactly how he imagined her talking about her job in the letter she had wrote.

"It really is an amazing job and it's alot of fun as she said, we both love our jobs and wouldn't trade it for the world," Luke said grinning.

"Well that's fantastic, it's good you love your jobs so much," Blaise smiled.

"Weaslette you play for the Holyhead Harpies now right?" Draco asked.

"Yes and I'm good at it which means I know how to throw a ball very hard at any target I choose, just keep that in mind Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Not very nice at all, I was simply asking a question," Draco said though it was in sort of a taunting voice.

"Well I hear you are interesting in my friend which is why I just told you that, don't hurt her," Ginny said.

"Gin I can hear you, you know," Hermione said.

"I know, might as well say it in front of you that way you know what will happen if he hurts you," Ginny said before gulping her drink.

"Well ok then, change of subject. Weasley are you still with Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Yes we are very happy together and are getting engaged soon," Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"We've talked about it he just hasn't officially proposed yet, he wants to wait for the perfect moment," Ginny said.

"How nice," Blaise said as he tapped his foot to the music that was on. No one paid much attention since they were concentrating on their conversation though.

"Lovegood anyone special in your life right now?" Blaise asked going back to Luna.

"No, I don't have to ask you that because clearly there isn't somebody since you are attemtping to get me into your bed tonight," Luna said bluntly making Blaise drop his jaw a little.

"Why would you say that?" Blaise cleared his throst.

"You've never been interested in talking to me before for one, two you are asking us girls if we are single which is a big hint, and three while you sang you were looking around at all the females in this place which means you are just on the prowl for sex tonight," Luna explained.

"Well I can't believe I forgot how perceptive you are, so are you interested in a one night stand Lovegood?" Blaise asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, I don't have to be completely wooed but you are gonna need to try harder than that if you want me tonight," Luna said and drank more of her drink.

"Wow Lovegood when did you get so good at this game?" Draco asked.

"It comes with experience boys, Zabini isn't the first man to try to get in my pants, actually there have been quite a few but only two have succeeded, Neville being the first," Luna replied.

"Longbottom and who else?" Draco asked curiously.

"Dean Thomas," Luna said.

"Really? I never would've guessed either of them had it in them," Draco said seeming impressed.

"You'd be surprised what a man will do for pussy," Luna said.

"Wow, you really are blunt aren't you?" Blaise asked surprised at her language.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Luna shrugged.

"Anyways instead of talking about sex why don't we go up and sing another song?" Ginny asked.

"What could all 6 of us sing?" Draco asked.

"I meant us girls and Luke," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh of course you did," Draco said and rolled his eyes in response.

"Well we already have the song picked out let's go," Luke grinned.

"We'll be back, don't do anything stupid while we are gone," Hermione smirked.

"We'll be here spiking your drinks with roofies," Draco smirked back earning him a glare from Hermione.

"I think you might wanna tone down the sarcasm," Blaise said as he watched them go up there.

"Granger and friends are used to it by now, why change now?" Draco asked cockily.

"Granger is still teetering on the whether or not she should date you line, you might want to give her reasons to step over to the dating side," Blaise snorted.

"The roofie comment was a joke man but point taken," Draco said.

"That wasn't all I was talking about but good," Blaise said before pulling his camera back out. When Dancing Queen came on they both snorted, "There's the girly song."

The girls and Luke had a fun time singing the song and being goofy on stage now that there was somealcohol in their systems and the music was flowing their nerves were gone and it was just them having fun. When they finished the boys applauded and wolf whistled for them even if it was a girly song.

"Nice job guys," Draco smirked as they came back.

"Thanks," They chorused.

"No problem, Blaise you ready to sing our second song?" Draco asked.

"Indubitably," Blaise chuckled.

"You could have just said yes Zabini, you don't need to impress us with vocabulary," Ginny giggled and the other girl followed suit.

"That's how I roll Weasley," Blaise smirked and left with Draco leaving the girls all snorting and rolling their eyes.

"Blaise is trying too hard to be like Draco, all cocky and sexy to try to get you Luna," Luke said.

"Yes well he should try being himself I like honestly more than arrogance," Luna sighed.

"Are you really considering sleeping with him tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's been awhile but I'm not sure if I can get completely over Neville yet," Luna said.

"Luna dear if I may speak freely, sometimes you gotta just jump back into the game without thinking, I know that may be hard for you since you are clearly very inquisitive but it may help you out," Luke said.

"I'll think about it," Luna said as the boys began singing their song.

When Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars came on it got the attention of their whole table and they watched the two boys start singing it. Draco was staring at Hermione and only her which made her blush deeply but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Blaise looked around at a few different girls but actually kept his attention on Luna for most of the song which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table so they all giggled. Luna just watched and sipped her drink not showing her emotions. She could have been related to Draco with as much emotion she was showing like back in the old days when Draco's face was always a mask of indifference. When the song was over their table cheered including Luna who smiled and clapped gracefully. Hermione's face was still bright red when Draco sat down next to her and gaver her an award winning grin which she returned her face still bright red.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione giggled a little and ignored the fact that his breath on her ear gave her goosebumps. "No I don't think it ever came up," Hermione said.

"Well you look adorable," Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks and I liked the song, you guys sound good together," Hermione said.

"Yeah we practiced a lot before we started coming here to make sure of it," Draco chuckled.

"I can see that," Hermione laughed back.

"So Lovegood, can I get you a drink?" Blaise asked.

"Sure another cotton candy vodka and sprite would be nice," Luna said after she drained the rest of her first.

"Sure thing, anyone else want something?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah something better than this garbage," Draco said holding up what little was left of his Jack and Coke.

"You should try something better than Jack and Coke, try some beer I don't personally like it but you might," Hermione said.

"I'll see what they got," Blaise said and went to go get some more drinks.

"You should tell Zabini to stop trying to act like you and be himself if he is interested in having me tonight, cockiness isn't my thing," Luna said.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Draco chuckled.

"I need to you the loo, anyone else?" Luna said.

"Yeah I'll join you," Hermione said and they walked off together.

"I'll never understand why girls go to the bathroom together," Draco said as he watched them walk off.

"It's a girl thing and besides we sometimes use it as time to gossip about things away from prying ears," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione followed Luna to the bathroom quietly and when they got inside Luna went right to the stall to do her business, Hermione also had to go so she went into the stall next to Luna. When they came out and were washing their hands Hermione looked over at Luna who was humming a rather odd tune. "Luna are you doing alright, you aren't acting too much like yourself tonight," Hermione said.

"It's been awhile since a guy has shown interest in me and I know Zabini only wants a one night stand but I wanna find someone to spend my life with and I don't think shagging Zabini will really help my mindset right now," Luna answered honestly.

"Well if you don't feel comfortable with having a one night stand then don't, that's all he is looking for and I think finding someone else would be in your best interest, he doesn't seem ready to settle down yet," Hermione said.

"Oh I didn't mean I was trying to have Zabini for the rest of my life, no I don't know him very well, and I don't like him enough. I just meant I'm looking for someone and being just another notch in a guys belt tonight wouldn't help with my self esteem, even if I think I need it," Luna said.

"Makes sense so do what you want Luna, if you wanna sleep with him do it if not then don't. It's your decision and don't let him pressure you into it," Hermione said.

"Oh I've never been one to fall prey to peer pressure but thanks I'll keep that in mind," Luna said.

They left the bathroom right afterwards and made their way back to the table to find that Luke and Ginny had gone up on stage to sing a duet. "Oh this should be rich," Hermione chuckled as she sat back down next to Draco and Luna sat next to Blaise and accepted her drink with a small smile. Ginny and Luke decided to have a little fun and sing the song 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better', it was funny to watch them fake argue back and forth over who was better.

"That would have been a better song for Hermione and Draco back in the Hogwarts days," Ginny giggled as her and Luke sat down to applause.

"Why's that?" Luke asked.

"Because Hermione was always better than Draco and he really didn't want to admit it," Ginny giggled at the look on Draco's face.

"That's not true Weaslette, she wasn't better than me at everything," Draco pouted.

"I was definitely smarter though," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah well I could play Quidditch better," Draco huffed.

"Duh I hate flying," Hermione snorted.

"Oh really?" Draco mused.

"Yes, hence why you never saw me flying around," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Makes sense," Blaise said.

"Mhm," Hermione said.

"By the way guys I told them you two were doing a duet next," Luke said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You and Draco of course silly," Luke giggled and winked.

"I don't sing well on my own," Draco said.

"Yeah and we don'y have a song picked out," Hermione said.

"That's ok I picked the song for you and you'll sound just fine together once you harmonize I'm sure of it," Luke giggled again.

Hermione and Draco didn't have any more excuses so they both scowled at Luke and walked up to the stage. "So what song did you pick?" Blaise asked.

"The song they had their first kiss to," Luke grinned mischieviously.

"Oh this should be good," Blaise smirked.

As Hermione and Draco got up on the stage both were a bit embarassed since they didn't know what they were singing and it was weird that Luke was making them do a duet together. When From This Moment On by Shania Twain and Brian White came on Hermione gasped and glared at Luke with a great intensity and both of their cheeks flamed. They began singing none the less but kept shooting dirty looks at Luke during the first minute of the song. Eventually they got into singing the song since it was a good song and they did actually harmonize quite well even if Draco wasn't the best singer he was still pretty decent. When the song ended Hermione and Draco blushed as they looked at each other buit smiled, they weren't too bad together. They got quite a loud applause and got a lud bunch of wolf whistles from their table which only made them roll their eyes.

"The next couple coming up for a duet is Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, to the song Don't Go Breaking My Heart from Ella Enchanted," Hermione said and smirked when Draco looked at her chuckling.

"They are gonna get you for that," Draco said as they walked back to their table.

"Yeah but if we had to embarass ourselves so do they," Hermione laughed.

"Blaise, Lovegood it's your turn, everyone else did a duet," Draco chuckled as they got to the table.

"Oh and the songs already picked out, have fun," Hermione smiled mirthfully at the look on Blaise's face and the surprise on Luna's.

"Don't make me hurt you Drake," Blaise threatened.

"It's already been done brother, have fun," Draco said and clapped him on the back.

The two made their way up to the stage just as embarassed as Hermione and Draco were.

"What song did you guys choose?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Hermione chuckled. When the song started the look of recognition appeared on Luna's face and then reddened comically. Blaise hadn't heard the song before and was therefore blind sided by it and it was hilarious to everyone at the table. The two didn't sing too badly together but it was clear they weren't syncronized as Draco and Hermione had been. It was awkward for both of them but they decided to try to have fun with it anyways. When they got back to the table after moderate applause Blaise socked Draco in the arm for blind siding him like that and Luna had a look of anger on her usually calm face.

"That wasn't funny Hermione," Luna said clearly embarassed.

"I'm sorry but you two were the only two not to do a duet with the opposite sex and that was the first song that popped into my head, next time I'll warn you ok?" Hermione said.

"It's fine and please do," Luna said cooly and then chugged half her drink.

"Anyone else wanna sing a song?" Hermione asked aloud and she got the negative from everyone, the night was clearly coming to an end.

"Alright well we can just listen to others then," Hermione said and began drinking her cotton candy vodka and sprite again.

"So Lovegood what have you been doing since Hogwarts?" Blaise asked to break the awkward silence.

"At first I was just helping my dad with the Quibbler but I decided I wanted to pursue a career as a Magizoologist, or a wizard naturalist if you will. I want to study magical creatures in case you didn't know what either of those are. I began taking some classes at a university last year and I love them, I'll be graduating next year you know?" Luna said.

"Really? That's really cool got any favorite classes in particular?" Blaise asked.

"Yes my professor Rolf Scamander is the grandson of Newt Scamander, the writer of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, his class is very interesting and it's all about finding rare animals," Luna said dreamily.

"Ah trying to find some of those creatures you are always on about?" Blaise asked.

"Yes in fact I am, my first is to try to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, father and I are so looking forward to seeing if I can find one," Luna smiled.

"Yes well good luck with that then," Blaise said still a bit weirded out about her made up creatures.

"Thanks," Luna said before finishing her drink. "Look Zabini I know you are looking to get laid and I'll oblige as long as I hear from you again afterwards, you don't have to date me or anything like that but I wanna make sure you weren't just using me," Luna said.

"Oh sure Lovegood no problem," Blaise said smiling.

"If you do just use her Zabini, I'll bat bogey hex your ass," Ginny threatened.

"No problem Weasley, we'll probably run into you guys again," Blaise said before turning to Luna and offereing his arm, "Shall we?"

"Sure," Luna smiled and took it and they walked off.

"Will he really talk to her again afterwards?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I can't say for sure but I hope so if only to keep Weaslette here from bat bogeying him," Draco said.

"Quit calling me Weaslette, it's either Weasley or Ginny take your pick or I bat bogey you," Ginny said through slitted eyes.

"Alright Weasley I'm sorry," Draco said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well I think tonight was good enough of a girls night so I'm gonna go home and call up Alek to see if he wants to spend the night or something," Luke said.

"I knew you liked him a lot," Hermione chuckled but stood up and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek anyways.

"I never said I didn't, chao baby girl," he said and kissed her cheek back and left.

"I'm not into being the third wheel so I'm gonna go have sex with my boyfriend, have a good night and be safe," Ginny smirked before hugging Hermione and also leaving.

"Well it seems everyone is going home to get laid, care to join me?" Draco chuckled.

"Thanks for the offer Malfoy but I'm pretty tired and I still have some thinking to do before I sleep with you again, if I do that is," Hermione smiled.

"Ouch rejected," Draco said and held a hand over his heart making her giggle.

"You can walk me home though," Hermione smiled and held out her hand.

"It's better than nothing," Draco smiled and began walking with her out the door.

"So you never told me if your mom heard everything we talked about," Hermione said as they began walking.

"Oh right, yeah she did. Not too sure how she heard the rest of it but she heard about the possible baby and I got an earful for it," Draco said.

"I can understand where she is coming from the whole you sleeping with a muggleborn and not using protection, having a possible non-pureblood in your family isn't something to celebrate," Hermione said though he could see it pained her a little.

"Actually it wasn't that you are muggleborn, my mom isn't all into the whole blood purity thing like my father was. She was more worried about Potter finding out and revoking his testimony to keep us out of Azkaban. Neither of us want to go there but I told her I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't allow him to do that," Draco said.

"Harry wouldn't revoke that from you guys and besides he found out that night I went out to celebrate with them," Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said surprised.

"I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny at dinner that night. Ron of course didn't react too kindly but Harry and Ginny were alright with it. I mean they don't really like you much or trust you much but they said if I wanted to sleep with you then it was my decision," Hermione replied.

"Oh well that's good then right?" Draco said.

"Yeah I guess, I'm glad they were supportive," Hermione smiled.

"Me too or I probably would've had bats and bogeys falling out of my nose by now, Weasley was always good at those. Could you just imagine what that would do to my image? It'd be disastrous," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes we wouldn't want to most eligible bachelor in all of England to have an ugly picture like that would we?" Hermione snorted.

Draco looked at her funny when she said that, "Yes I read Witch Weekly sometimes, I know you are named the most eligible bachelor and what not," Hermione chuckled.

"I didn't see you as the type to worship those kinds of magazines," Draco said.

"I don't worship them I just get them sometimes if there's a article in them I really wanna read," Hermione shrugged.

"All for scholarly purposes I imagine?" Draco chuckled.

"Of course, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't read things for their educational value," Hermione snickered.

"Of course not," Draco chuckled. They walked a few minutes in companionable silence before Draco broke it asking the question he still wanted the answer to, "So have you thought more or decided on whether you wanna be with me or not?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet but yes I've thought some more about it," Hermione smiled.

"Ok well I'll be waiting for your reply still," Draco said.

"When I figure it out you'll be the first to know," Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Draco lifted their joined hands and kissed hers before he even realized what he had done. Afterwards there was a surprised gasp from Hermione before it turned into a big smile which he couldn't help but return even if he wasn't quite sure why he'd kissed her hand to begin with. He knew he wanted to be with her but that wasn't usually his style, he was never the sappy love kind of guy. Maybe with Hermione he would have to be, she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.

When they got to her door she said, "Well this is me, have a good night Malfoy and thanks for walking me home," before kissing his cheek and trying to walk in but he held her in place and span her back around.

"Your welcome for walking you home, can I at least get a good night kiss?" he asked hopefully making her giggle but she lifted up on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her to kiss her back and she wrapped her around his neck, both moaned at the kiss and he licked her bottom lip to gain access. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside and their tongues began fighting for dominance as Draco began pushing her up against her front door. He began to get hard as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and he held her legs up and purposefully ground his hardening erection in between her legs. Hermione groaned but then realized what was happening and dropped her legs and pushed lightly against his chest and he stopped and looked at her lustfully. "Sorry you're just so damn gorgeous I can't help but want to kiss you and more," Draco said breathily.

Hermione smiled and gave him another peck on the lips, "Thanks, I'll remember that," she said.

"Good, have a good night Granger," he said before kissing her hand one last time with a flourish and a bow before he walked off leaving Hermione at her front door swooning. '_Who would have thought Draco Malfoy could be romantic,'_ she thought with a smile before unlocking her door and walking into her apartment.

A/N: Ok I know towards the middle there it wasn't too exciting but I wanted you guys to meet the Luna in this story and find out her story a little bit. The story is predominately a Dramione but you will see a little of the love lives of some of the other characters here and there. Any predictions you may have let me know and again if you have any ideas for this story let me know and I may put it in here if I like the idea. Btw the reason I posted this chapter before any other in my story was a I was about half way done with this chapter when everything went down so I just finished it for you guys and hopefully next I can start working on more of either this or ITFW. :) Please Review!


	5. More Than Friends

A/N: Sadly I have more inspiration for this one than ITFW right now because I'm still not sure how to proceed with ITFW. I've got writer's block for that one but at least I'm back to writing one of my stories right? Lol. I'm gonna do something a little different this chapter as in adding somebody else's PoV other than Hermione's or Draco's haha. Like I said the story is predominately Dramione but there will be other people's relationships in it I was originally gonna just mention them in passing but my step sister Stacy AKA Satoshi's Babe gave me another idea. :)

Chapter 5: More Than Friends

Luna's PoV

Luna woke up cuddled up next to the warm body of Blaise in the morning still naked. She got up trying not to disturb him and went to the restroom before coming back to his room and beginning to get dressed. After she was dressed she decided to wake him up to let him know she was leaving.

She shook him until he opened his eyes and said, "Hey Blaise thanks for last night but I'm going home ok?"

"Wait, let me take you to breakfast," he said pleadingly while grabbing her elbow as he fully woke up.

"You won't be ashamed to be seen with me in public?" Luna asked surprised.

"You're alright Luna once you get past the quirks so no besides I know this great little muggle cafe not too far from here," Blaise said.

"Well alright then," Luna said and smiled.

"Just let me get dressed first and use the restroom and we'll head out," Blaise said before getting up and putting his clothes from last night on.

"I'm ready when you are," Luna said. Blaise went to the bathroom really quick and then walked her all the way down the flight of stairs and right out the front door.

"So how was last night for you?" Blaise asked.

"It was good and I really needed that so thanks," Luna said.

"The pleasure was mine, I rather enjoyed myself as well," Blaise smiled.

"So where is this cafe?" Luna asked.

"Just a couple blocks from here," Blaise said pointing in the direction of the cafe,

"So if you aren't ashamed of us being together why go to a muggle cafe?" Luna asked.

"Well for starters I thought you'd enjoy it because the food is great and also it would keep you and I out of the Daily Prophet, who knows what they'd write about us," Blaise chuckled.

"That makes sense, I guess I didn't really think about the fact that you would be one that could end up in the Prophet," Luna said.

"Yeah, it comes with being one of the highly esteemed pureblood families in Britain," Blaise said.

"I'm just curious Blaise but if you just wanted a one night stand why did you offer to take me to breakfast?" Luna asked, she sounded like she was trying to be nonchalant but he could sense she really needed to hear something nice.

"Well like I said once you get past the quirks you're pretty interesting to talk to, I mean you're smart, witty, and can be kind of funny. Also I distinctly remember someone saying we needed to keep in contact after last night so I figured we could go to breakfast, get to know each other a little, and then find some common interests," Blaise said.

"It's good to know that you plan to follow through with your promise," Luna said and gave him a relieved smile.

"Also I have to admit it's nice to see some emotions on your face other than that dreamy look you usually have on your face or your mask of indifference," Blaise said as he smiled at her.

"Well I used to have to hide my emotions at Hogwarts because others would make fun of me so much," Luna shrugged.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry I was one of them," Blaise said as he held the door of the cafe open for her like a gentleman should.

"Thanks and it's alright I was used to it," Luna said.

"I know, but I feel bad now that I actually know you a little bit," Blaise said before holding her chair out for her which she gratefully took with a smile.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman," Luna chuckled.

"I'm a Pureblood it's ground into us at a young age," Blaise said also chuckling.

"Hey can I get you anything?" the waitress asked as she walked up grinning widely.

"We just sat down, we'll need a few minutes," Blaise smiled.

"No problem I'll be back," she said and walked off.

Luna and Blaise spent the few minutes they had before the waitress came back to look through the menus so they'd be ready to order.

"Are you ready yet?" the waitress asked when she came back.

"Luna?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Bisquits and Gravy please with a Lemonade," Luna said.

"I'll have the same but with a cup of coffee please," Blaise smiled and the waitress smiled and nodded her head as she walked off.

"Does she seem a little overjoyous to you?" Luna asked.

"A little, she seems to really enjoy her job," Blaise said.

"That or she is being super nice to get a good tip," Luna stated.

"Could be," Blaise said shrugging.

"So what you do for fun Blaise?" Luna asked.

"Well I like to chill with my friends, I go out to clubs, bars, and that Kareoke bar quite often usually to scope out a new girl with my friends, mostly Draco but sometimes we go just for fun. Another thing Draco and I both enjoy playing Quidditch or going and seeing Quidditch matches. I like to see muggle films on occasion but I usually only go by myself or if I happen to pick up a muggle girl," Blaise said.

"So you are only looking for one night stands all the time?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I have a few years before I have to get married as is expected of a Zabini heir so I wanna have a little fun now while I still can," Blaise smiled.

Luna nodded her understanding, "Have you found anyone even worthy of wife material yet?"

"Well there have been a few pureblood females I've slept with that have been great and everything I look for in a woman but like I said I'm not looking to get married just yet," Blaise grinned.

"When you are do you think you'll owl them?" Luna asked.

"I might if I don't start hanging out with them from now until then," Blaise replied.

"That's nice," Luna said and took a sip of lemonade as their drinks had just been given to them.

"Thanks," Blaise said to the waitress who just smiled and walked off. "So Luna what do you do for fun?"

"Well other than helping dad out with the Quibbler I enjoy hanging out with my friends, I really enjoy having girls days because I don't get to have them very often. I love going to my classes and harvesting our Dirigible Plums and making them into different food and beverages," Luna replied.

"Dirigible Plums?" Blaise asked.

"Yes you know the earrings I used to wear every day back at Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"The ones that looked like Radishes?" Blaise asked.

"Dirigible Plums and Radishes are very similar in looks but Radishes grow under ground and Dirigible Plums grow on bushes outside our front door but they are a most wonderful fruit with a very peculiar taste but I rather like it," Luna explained.

"How very interesting," Blaise chuckled.

"Here's your biscuits and gravy guys enjoy," the waitress said as she showed up.

"Thank you very much," Luna said serenely.

"Not a problem," the waitress smiled before leaving.

"So what do you girls do on your girls days?" Blaise asked getting the conversation back on track.

"Oh the usual going shopping, sleepovers, going out to clubs or bars. We really like to go lingerie shopping and make out in the dressing rooms and have naked pillow fights at the sleepovers," Luna said.

Blaise stared at her with a dropped jaw which made Luna laugh, "I was just kidding, I just wanted to see how you'd react," she said still laughing.

Blaise chuckled, "I like your sense of humor Luna, that got me hot and bothered for a second though," he replied still smiling.

"Well I like to joke around, wasn't trying to turn you on or anything though now that I know that it's that easy I may just do it for fun," Luna chuckled.

"Oh please don't, I don't like wandering around with a boner, it's not an appealing look," Blaise chuckled.

"It is for someone looking for a quick shag," Luna smiled.

"Perhaps but I do have standards, I only go after attractive women, I know it's a bit shallow but I'm being truthful," Blaise said.

"You think I'm attractive?" Luna asked quietly.

"Luna I think you're beautiful, you just need to show emotion more and you'll be even better," Blaise said with a smile.

"Thanks Blaise I needed to hear that," Luna said with a smile and squeezed his hand from across the table.

"Your welcome," Blaise said with a smile and they went back to quietly eating their Bisquits and Gravy.

"So what do you think of Hermione and Draco possibly going out?" Blaise asked trying to break the silence that was starting to become awkward.

"I think that they would be pretty interesting together, back in Hogwarts it always felt like there may have been sexual tension between them but now they started exploring that it isn't as obvious and it seems like they are starting to like each other. I think that Hermione is ready to settle down and I think Draco would be good for her. I mean she doesn't have fun nearly as much as she should she focuses too much on studying and work and not enough on enjoying life. I think that Draco would help her have more fun with life. Draco though is still a bit too cocky and I think that Hermione will mellow him out because well she's Hermione and anyone on the receiving end of her bad temper will definitely begin to listen," Luna said chuckling at the last part.

"I think you might be right, I could alwasy sense something between the two back at Hogwarts but Draco was too blinded by his father's ideals to see it himself. I'm glad now he's his own person and now he can see that he's got a thing for her, probably always did but he'd never admit it," Blaise chuckled.

"So are we about to team up to push the two together?" Luna joked.

"Nah I think they'll do that themselves," Blaise chuckled.

"Well we could always _encourage_ their relationship when they talk about it to us," Luna said emphasizing the word encourage.

"I like the way you think Luna," Blaise smirked.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress asked as she came back over.

"No thank you," Luna said.

"Just the check please," Blaise smiled.

"This was nice Blaise, hopefully we can hang out again soon," Luna said.

"For sure Luna, I'll owl you or you can owl me either way," Blaise grinned.

"Here you go," the waitress grinned.

"Thanks," Blaise said as he grabbed it, he looked at it briefly before pulling his wallet out and grabbing out the money. "Here you go and here's a tip for you," Blaise said and winked at the waitress who giggled and blushed a little before she walked off.

"You're a really big flirt Blaise," Luna chuckled.

"Yeah I know but it works everytime," Blaise smirked.

"Well I'll leave you to flirt with the waitress, I'll wait for your owl Blaise," Luna smiled as she got up, kissed his cheek, and then walked out the front door of the shop. Blaise watched her go and looked at her perfectly shaped ass and groaned. He left his cell number for the waitress, showing her the napkin with a wink from across the cafe and left with a smile in place.

Hermione woke up the next day with a smile on her face, she had had a really good night out with the girls and with Draco and Blaise as well and that kiss was intense. She got up and jumped in the shower cleaning all the gunk off her face since her makeup had gotten really messed up during sleep. She washed her hair and body quickly and got out before drying herself off and using a drying spell on her hair she had gotten from a book she had gotten from Flourish and Blotts in 4th year and then brushed out her soft curls. She went to her closet and decided to throw on some comfortable jeans and a baby blue short sleeved shirt, simple and comfortable enough to lounge around her house all day or go do something if she wanted to. As she was walking out of her room and wondering just what she should do that day there came a knock on her door.

Hermione opened the door to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the frame wearing a gray tshirt and some light wash jeans with his infamous Malfoy smirk in place. "Good morning Hermione," he said as she looked at him with an arched eye brow.

"Good morning Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I decided to take you out today so we can hang out just the two of us," Draco smirked.

"And if I refuse?" Hermione smiled.

"If you refuse you won't get your present," Draco replied.

"Draco in case you didn't know I'm not one to be bought," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"I know but why deny yourself the pleasure of spending the whole day with Draco Malfoy, otherwise known as Merlin's gift to women?" Draco smirked.

"Oh we are full of ourselves today aren't we?" Hermione chuckled as she started to close the door.

"Hermione wait, I'm sorry I'm really nervous at the idea of spending time with just us so I guess I'm falling back into my cockier ways, please give me a chance," Draco pleaded.

"You know I'd never have guessed you'd actually admit to being nervous in front of a girl," Hermione smirked as she opened the door up again.

"Well there's something about you that all my rules tend to go out the window so don't tell anyone," Draco chuckled.

"Not wanting to ruin your perfect little image," Hermione joked.

"Never, a Malfoy is nothing without his image," Draco chuckled.

"Oh right, we can't ever forget that. So what do you have planned?" Hermione asked leaning against her frame and crossing her arms.

"Well most girls invite me in when I'm standing at their door looking this good," Draco smirked.

"Well I'm not most girls," Hermione smiled.

"You're right, you are so much better," Draco said sounding very much like a sap.

Hermione blushed and grinned before moving and allowing him into her apartment. Draco began looking around as she led him towards her couch. "Pretty nice place you got here Granger, could use a little Green though," he smirked.

"Well I was thinking of repainting, you never know I might just use green, or just stick with my usual crimson red like back at my parents place," Hermione chuckled.

"Nah green would be much better, maybe even a little silver," Draco nodded.

"Oh and what do you expect me to paint a very large picture of your face in my room with little hearts and everything?" Hermione asked with fake enthusiasm.

Draco laughed out right making Hermione giggle too, "Well if you really want to you can but it better be a damn good picture," Draco smirked.

"Nah I thought I'd use an embarassing one so I can show it off to my friends," Hermione smiled and winked.

"That'd be awful," Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah you're right, so enough joking around for now. What did you have in mind for today?" Hermione asked.

"Well I thought you could show me one of those muggle movies that I've heard you talk about back at Hogwarts, Blaise has been trying to get me to see one but I've been refusing up to now," Draco asked.

"You want to go to a movie with me when you wouldn't go to one with your best friend?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well as I said you're different I just want to try all new things with you and I want to understand you better," Draco said. _Merlin I'm becoming such a sap._ he thought.

"Aw. This new Draco is so different from old Draco, it's a lot to take in," Hermione grinned.

"I guess you bring out the best in me Hermione," Draco smiled.

"You aren't gonna propose marriage now are you?" Hermione chuckled.

"No, I may be wanting to date you but I'm no where near wanting to get married just yet," Draco chuckled.

"Ok good, oh and by the way Malfoy, you look really good in muggle clothes," Hermione grinned.

"I always look good but thanks, so do you," Draco smiled and winked.

"Let me go get my purse," Hermione said and began walking back to her room moving her hips more than necessary but trying to gauge a reaction from Draco. She heard him groan and mutter something along the lines of 'Tease' and giggled quietly as she entered her room. She grabbed her purse and walked back out to the living room seeing Draco standing by one of her windows readjusting himself and had to giggle that she could bring out that reaction in him.

"What?" he asked since he had heard her giggle as he finished adjusting his pants so his slight erection wasn't noticeable.

"Nothing, you ready to go Draco?" she asked walking towards the front door.

"Yeah but seriously what were you giggling about?" he asked almost pouting.

"Nothing," she chuckled hearing the pout in his voice.

Draco scowled at the back of her head for laughing at him since he guessed that's what she was doing. He changed his expression when she turned towards him and held out her hand, he smiled and grabbed it as she began walking him towards a little shopping area nearby. "Why are we heading towards stores?" Draco asked.

"There's a movie theatre in that shopping area, it's that big building in the middle of it," she replied and pulled him so he was next to her instead of behind her a bit. He smiled because it meant she wanted him closer but at the same time he now couldn't stare at her ass like he had been doing.

"Oh cool, so what exactly are movies?" he asked.

"It's kinda of hard to explain why don't you see for yourself," Hermione said.

"Ok then," Draco said.

"So what kinds of movie do you want to watch?" Hermione asked.

"Um I didn't know there were different kinds," Draco said.

"There are different genre's kinda like books, there's action, comedy, romance, romantic comedy, suspense thrillers, horror films, and some others," Hermione explained.

"Well I wanted to take you to one so why don't you pick," Draco said since he wasn't sure what to pick.

"Alright and if I pick a chick flick are you gonna complain?" Hermione asked.

"What's a chick flick, are they about baby chickens?" Draco asked confused making Hermione laugh really loud. "What?" he asked blushing clearly embarassed that she laughed at him.

"Sorry for laughing but no, chick flicks is basically what they call girlier movies generally romance or romantic comedies," Hermione said trying to stop laughing.

"Oh so chick in this sense in meaning a female not a baby chicken?" Draco asked feeling rather stupid.

"Yeah, Merlin that was so cute," Hermione smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Glad I could amuse you," he said smiling at being called cute.

"So usually on dates people go to chick flick movies, not always but a lot of the time," Hermione said.

"Well since this is now a date then let's go to one," Draco grinned.

"Ok," Hermione smiled back.

When they got to the movie theatre Draco looked up at how big the building was and had an impressed look on his face. "Let's go get tickets," Draco said and began leading her towards the ticket line.

When they got up to the line Hermione told the ticket guy, "Two adult tickets for Friends With Benefits please," since she had seen that was one of the romantic comedies playing.

"I like the sound of that," Draco chuckled earning him a playful slap from Hermione as he pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be $14," the ticket cashier said, Draco looked at the money and Hermione grabbed out the right amount and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you, have a good day," Hermione smiled.

"You too," the cashier said.

"I didn't know you had muggle money too," Hermione said.

"Yeah we are delving into muggle companies as well so we need to start using it, Blaise is better with the muggle stuff than me but I'll learn," Draco said.

"I'll help teach you if you want," Hermione said as they headed towards the concession stand.

"That would be awesome, I hate feeling so stupid and lost," Draco said.

"Well I'll help you stop being so lost but we can't change anything about your lack of intelligence," Hermione giggled.

"Oh ha ha Granger," Draco playfully glared making her giggle again.

When they got to the concession stand Hermione began looking at the candy while Draco looked at the rest of the menu. "Granger what's good here?" Draco asked since none of the things on the menu made sense to him.

"What can I get you folks?" the concession cashier asked

"We'll have two large drinks, both root beer easy ice, a pack of red vines, and a large popcorn with extra butter please," Hermione said.

"I'm guessing you think I'll like those things?" Draco asked and she nodded.

"Do you want some candy too Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at what was on the counter and smirked, "No I'll just share those red vines with you."

"Suit yourself, that'll be all thank you," Hermione said to the cashier.

"That'll be $20," the cashier said and Hermione took out her own money this time. "Thank you, enjoy your movie."

"Thanks have a good night," Hermione said before leading the way towards the theatre after Draco grabbed all the food but the popcorn since Hermione had grabbed it.

"So we sit in this giant room and then what happens?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione giggled, "You watch the movie duh," she said.

"No duh Granger but what actually happens?" He asked.

"You'll find out, jeez Malfoy calm down, nothing's gonna pop out and eat you," Hermione chuckled.

"I never said that would happen," Draco pouted making Hermione giggle again.

When they entered the theatre room Draco was looking around impressed again, "It's like a mini Quidditch stadium but without the Quidditch," Draco said.

"If that's how you want to see it sure," Hermione chuckled and led him over to the middle of the row of seats in front of the bars so they could prop their feet up.

"So what did you call this drink again?" Draco asked as he handed her her cup.

"Root beer," Hermione said.

"Is it beer made of roots?" Draco asked bewildered again earning a giggle from Hermione.

"No it's a soda, and that's just what they call it, taste it I'm sure you'll like it," Hermione said before taking a sip.

"If I get poisoned you'll save me right?" he asked.

"You won't be poisoned," Hermione snorted.

Draco took a sip and then a gulp, "Mmm this is delicious, I must get some for my house," Draco said making Hermione chuckle again.

"Now try the popcorn, it's good," Hermione said taking a handful and popping it into her mouth.

Draco grabbed a handful like he had seen her do and put it in his mouth and sighed in content as he chewed. "Muggle snacks are ingenious," he said afterwards making Hermione laugh and nod in agreement.

"Ok now I really wanna try one of those red vines," he said and she opened up the pack and handed one to him. He stuck one end in his mouth, "Hey Hermione when I said I wanted to share them with you I wasn't kidding," he said and waggled his eyebrows. Hermione bit her lip and giggled before grabbing the other end with her mouth and they ate it until their lips met, that's when Draco grabbed her head for a deeper kiss which Hermione obliged to. When someone else came into the theatre they broke apart smiling, and finished chewing what was in their mouths. "Also delicious, especially when I get to share them with you," Draco winked.

"Draco you are so full of it," she chuckled right as more people started filing in, Draco just smirked and waited until the movie started.

When the theatre went dark and the movie previews started Draco's eyes got as wide as saucers just like a little kid getting to experience something new. Hermione giggled to herself about how cute it was. He looked at her briefly and she grinned before kissing his cheek which he flashed her a grin back at before focusing back on the previews. "Are these like short movies?" Draco asked.

"No they are previews for movies that will be coming out," Hermione whispered back.

"Oh when is the real movie gonna start?" he whispered.

"Soon, I'll let you know when it starts," Hermione said and he nodded but still was watching like a kid at a candy store. "This is the beginning of the movie so now we have to be quiet and watch," she said after a few more previews. Draco just nodded his understanding before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning back in his seat. Hermione bit her lip and smiled trying not to giggle before leaning into him and propping her feet up and he did the same.

"Oh Merlin that was so cool! We should come back and do this again, that movie was funny, I really enjoyed it. Well except for when you were ogling that bloke's ass on the screen," Draco pouted making Hermione chuckle.

"Well Justin Timberlake has a nice butt and they showed it, kinda hard not to stare." Hermione said as they threw their trash away.

"Well my butt's nicer," Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah yeah but you enjoyed the movie otherwise?" Hermione said.

"Yeah it was really cool," Draco said.

"Ok good maybe we can come to another one sometime if we get together," Hermione said.

"So us going out today wasn't us getting together?" Draco asked.

"No sorry, I still need to think about it," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"You are so sexy when you do that," Draco groaned.

Hermione stopped biting her lip and snorted, "I told you no getting into my pants again unless we get together."

"Well we could be Friends with Benefits until then right?" Draco asked hopefully making Hermione giggle.

"If I'd known you were gonna take the movie to heart I would've taken you to see a different one," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"So no? Ok well wanna go get some lunch or go do something else?" Draco asked.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm open for suggestion," Draco said.

"Let's go back to my apartment and watch another movie so we don't have to pay for it," Hermione said.

"So no food?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled, "You sound just like Ron, I mean you ate almost all the snacks and now you still want lunch."

"Don't ever compare me to Weasley again, I may just vomit," Draco said seriously.

"He may be being a prick right now but he's still my friend so be nice," Hermione chided.

"I'll be nice when he apologizes to you," Draco replied.

"I highly doubt that but the thought is nice," Hermione smiled.

"I'm gonna risk sounding like a sap right now and I will deny it if you tell somebody but...if it meant that you would be my girlfriend then I would tolerate Weasley and even be civil to the best of my abilities," Draco said.

Hermione grinned, "You promise?"

"I promise," Draco sighed, Merlin was he becoming a girl...

"Pinky promise?" Hermione asked and he looked at her funny. "It's something muggles do sometimes when they make a promise that they shouldn't break," Hermione explained before holding out her pinky.

Draco chuckled but looped his pinky through hers anyways, "Pinky promise."

"Good now how about I make us some lunch when we get to my place?" she asked.

"Sounds awesome, oh and we should totally get some popcorn at your place for the next time I visit," he said.

"Who said there will be a next time Malfoy?" Hermione snorted.

"Oh there will be a next time Granger, after today you just won't be able to resist my charm," Draco smirked.

Hermione chuckled, "Oh I seriously doubt that."

"You might doubt it now but just wait," Draco said and winked. Hermione didn't even grace it with a response, she just snorted and rolled her eyes as she led him back to her apartment.

When they got back she made them some chicken caesar salad each which Draco pouted a bit to since he had wanted something more filling before they sat down and flipped on the TV. "It's like a movie," Draco said delighted.

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head, "Except these are tv shows, they are a half hour to an hour long and tell a very long story usually seasons long." Hermione explained.

"So is it a half hour to an hour long every day?" Draco asked.

"No usually one episode per week, sometimes two depending on the show," Hermione explained.

"Fascinating so you have to wait until you get to see the next part?" Draco asked.

"Yes but they have some shows on DVD that you can watch one episode after the other," Hermione said.

"What's a DVD?" he asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh right, well it's a disk that has either a movie or a show on it. You just pop it into the DVD player and watch it," Hermione said.

"I see, you have to show me all this stuff," Draco said and Hermione just chuckled.

"Let's watch this movie, it just came on. It's called Ella Enchanted, the song I had Blaise and Luna sing last night was from it," Hermione smiled.

"Ok," Draco said and sat back on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hermione just rolled her eyes and smirked before leaning into him. She just could not resist cuddling into him it seemed which of course made Draco smirk.

After the movie which Draco ended up enjoying quite a bit, they watched a couple episodes of NCIS which happened to be Hermione's favorite show and then it was dinner time.

"Hermione can I take you to dinner?" Draco asked.

"You've already paid for us to see a movie today, I really don't want to waste more of your money," she said.

"I've got plenty of money to spare and I don't care how much of it I spend on you, you're worth every knut," Draco replied with a smile. _Yep I Draco Malfoy have become a complete sap and it was all the fault of one Hermione Granger_. He thought.

"Well when you put it that way, do I need to change?" Hermione asked.

"Nope you look good the way you are," Draco said. "I know this nice little cafe, no need to get all dressed up."

"Alright," Hermione smiled as she grabbed her purse and they walked out of her apartment into the alley nearby, she grabbed Draco's hand and they apparated in front of this cafe called Cafe Labonia in the middle of wizarding London. "This place looks cute, when did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"Well my mom is friends with the owner, they've known each other since they were kids so I've been coming here with her since I can remember," Draco replied.

"It's so cozy," Hermione said as they walked in.

"Draco is that you?" A plump woman with black curly hair and dark chocolate brown eyes called from the back of the store.

"Yeah Libbie it's me," Draco shouted back.

"Oh my goodness, you've gotten so tall and so handsome. I haven't seen you for a few years, oh and you brought a friend," Libbie smiled as she walked towards them. She pulled Draco into a bear hug and then did the same to Hermione much to her surprise. "Hi I'm Libbie, you must be Hermione Granger. I've read all the articles about you, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," she said joyously.

"Oh nice to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, you've done good Draco not many people can snag the famous and beautiful might I add Hermione Granger," Libbie smiled.

Draco cleared his throat, "Actually we aren't together just yet, I'm still trying to convince her," he replied with a smile.

"Oh well good luck dear but oh where are my manners, I bet you too are hungry please come sit, I'll get you whatever you want," Libbie chatted happily, she was an extremely talkative and lively woman Hermione could just tell.

"Thanks Libbie, can we get some root beer if you have it," Draco said making Hermione chuckle.

"I'm surprised you want a muggle drink but of course, have a seat wherever you'd like. Dinner rush hasn't hit just yet," Libbie smiled as she went back to the back of the store.

"Well she's certainly energetic," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah Libbie's been like that since I've known her, she's kinda like a second mom. She's always taken care of me here and her husband Leo is one of the friendliest guys I've ever met. I've never once seen either of them in a bad mood," Draco said smiling.

"So where's Leo?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he works the kitchens, they switch off working the kitchens and waiting tables," Draco replied.

"They work the cafe by themselves?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Nah their daughter Lindsey and son Leo Jr. help out too but they usually seat people and help take orders during the breakfast, lunch, and dinner rushes. You'll probably see them around once people start coming in," Draco said.

"All their names start with L's?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"Yeah it's their little joke," Draco said with a shrug.

"Here's the root beers," Libbie called from the kitchens as she began walking towards them.

"You're slacking Libbie," Draco smirked.

"I was just telling Leo and the kids about who you brought here, they were wondering if they could meet you Hermione?" Libbie said.

"Um sure," Hermione said feeling a bit uncomfortble with all the attention she was getting.

"Great! So what do you kids wanna eat?" Libbie asked.

"You never gave us the menus Libbie," Draco chuckled.

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget," Libbie said and handed them the menus before puttering back to the kitchen.

"She acts way too happy go lucky to be a pureblood, no offense," Hermione said.

"Her and Leo both are half bloods which is why they have both muggle and wizarding food and drinks here. Though not to ruin your image of purebloods but we aren't all high end like the Malfoys, there are quite a few like the Weasleys," Draco said.

"Oh I see," Hermione said feeling dumb.

"Yeah so let's have a look at these menus shall we? Libbie will be back in here to pounce on us again soon," Draco chuckled.

"I really need to get used to all this smiling and laughing you've been doing, I'm so used to smirks and sneers," Hermione said.

"Well I smile and joke and laugh with my friends, I'm not always the usual Draco," Draco said.

"Right," Hermione said again feeling dumb.

When Libbie came back she looked expectantly at them, "Know what you want yet?"

"Uh yeah I'll have a filet mignon with mashed potatoes and some of your cheddar bisquits," Draco said with a grin.

"I'll have a bacon cheddar burger with french fries. I don't want tomatoes on my burger, I don't like them but the mayonaise, ketchup, lettuce, pickles, and onions are fine," Hermione said.

"Right away dears, do you want anything to dip your fries in?" Libbie asked.

"I'll take some honey mustard please," Hermione smiled.

"Alrighty," Libbie said and walked off.

"I take you to a cafe that also has nicer food and you choose a burger and fries?" Draco asked chuckling.

"I like homemade burgers alright?" Hermione said.

"Never had one, they aren't exactly something I'd come across at my place," Draco said.

"You've never had a burger before?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Nope," Draco said.

"You are trying mine, no ifs ands or buts," Hermione chuckled.

"Do I have to?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes, no one should be denied the deliciousness of a burger," Hermione said.

"I somehow don't think deliciousness is a word Granger," Draco smirked.

"I don't care, it's my word!" Hermione playfully glared which just made Draco smirk again. "Keep smirking and I'm gonna slap it off your face," Hermione chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco scowled.

"Wouldn't I? I remember punching you in 3rd year, a slap isn't much different," Hermione smirked.

"Did you really have to bring that one up?" Draco scowled.

"Yes, yes I did," Hermione snickered.

"You are insufferable," Draco joked.

"As are you," Hermione laughed.

"Here you go kids, enjoy and call me if you want something else," Libbie said.

"Thanks Libbie," Draco smiled.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you," Libbie smiled and patted Draco's cheek.

"I know Libbie that's why you are my favorite aunt," Draco smiled.

"Oh Draco you are such a sweetheart to me, you lucked out Miss Granger, you got yourself a keeper here," Libbie grinned.

"Yeah I guess I did," Hermione smiled, she loved how sweet Draco was being with this woman.

When Libbie walked off Draco smiled at her, "You bet your sweet ass you lucked out with me," he said and winked at her.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Conceited arse," she said.

"Would you have me any other way?" Draco smirked.

"Maybe," Hermione smiled and tapped her chin as if she was thinking making him chuckle at her.

"Now eat up before it gets cold," Draco said.

"Not yet you have to try my burger first," Hermione snickered.

"Ugh fine," Draco mumbled before grabbing the burger and bit into it. Draco chewed slowly not letting on whether he was enjoying it or not.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Damn you and introducing me to all these delicious new things today," Draco said making Hermione giggle.

"See I knew you'd like it, but I want it back," she chuckled as he looked as if he were going to start eating it.

"I would never eat all of a lady's meal," he said acting scandalized before handing her burger back over.

"Well good," she chuckled before spinning the burger around to the place where he'd bitten and kept eating it. "Mmm this burger is really good."

"So is my filet mignon," Draco said after chewing a bite, he then offered her a piece and she bit it off his fork and smiled and nodded.

"Never would have seen the day where Draco Malfoy would willingly share his food with a muggleborn," Hermione teased.

"Well you aren't just any muggleborn, you're Hermione Granger and my hopefully new girlfriend soon," Draco smirked.

"We'll see," Hermione grinned, they ate in silence for a few minutes and then people began walking in, the dinner rush was about to begin.

"Hi welcome to Cafe Labonia, I'm Lindsey and I'll be helping you today," a girl who looked like a more slender version of Libbie but with amber colored eyes said as she walked from the back up to the new guests. She led them to a table on the other side of the cafe and began taking care of them.

When they were done with their food Libbie walked up, "How was everything?"

"It was delicious, thank you so much," Hermione grinned.

"Oh it's nothing dear, so any dessert?" Libbie asked.

Hermione looked like she was about to decline but Draco interrupted. "You have got to try Libbie's homemade Berry Cobbler, best in London and I would know I've eaten in quite a few places."

"Draco always brags about my homeade Berry Cobbler, it's been his favorite since he could eat something more than baby food," Libbie chuckled and pinched Draco's cheek making him scowl good naturedly at her which made Hermione chuckle.

"We'll have some of that then," Hermione smiled.

"Right away," Libbie grinned and walked off.

"You will just die of joy when you taste that cobbler Hermione, I promise you," Draco grinned.

"Well you've tried everything I've given you today so it's only fair I try what you want me to," Hermione smiled.

"You don't like Berry Cobbler?" Draco asked.

"I've only tried it once or twice and wasn't too excited about it, it was decent but not something I'd eat on a regular basis. I personally prefer Peach Cobbler," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"Libbie's Peach Cobbler is good too but I think the berry is better, I can't believe you aren't too fond of Berry Cobbler, such a shame," Draco said and shook his head in mock disappointment.

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe Libbie's will change my mind," Hermione smiled.

"Oh it will," Draco said confidently.

"Here you go dears a nice big piece for the both of you," Libbie smiled.

"I'm supposed to eat that all?" Hermione said shocked at the large piece in front of her.

"You will want to once you try it," Draco said chuckling at her eyes bulging out like they were.

Hermione shook her head still looking at the large piece before scooping some with her fork. Libbie was standing there watching and Draco had leaned forward slightly to see her reaction. "Well here goes," Hermione said and put the piece in her mouth and chewed slowly but still showing no emotion until she finished chewing.

"That is like an orgam in the mouth," she said and sighed in content making both Libbie and Draco chuckle as Libbie clapped her hands excitedly. Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking at her in surprise that she had said that which made her snicker.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it," Libbie grinned.

"Yeah it's great," Hermione smiled before Libbie walked off to serve other customers.

"I told you," Draco smirked.

"You did," Hermione chuckled.

"By the way you are so lucky Libbie was standing there when you said that," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him with a quirked eye brow and asked, "Why?"

"I almost said I'll show you an orgasm in your mouth but Libbie would've probably hit me for being ungentlemanly," Draco chuckled.

"Ah," Hermione said and giggled before eating more cobbler and Draco finally took a bite of his and reveled in the flavor.

When they finished their pieces Hermione's stomach was so full she felt like she was so overstuffed she'd vomit if she ate anything else.

"Thanks for going on a date with me Hermione, I feel closer to you already," Draco said quietly looking at her with an intense but non-readable look on his face.

"Oh your welcome, thanks for taking me on one. It's been awhile since I've been on a proper date and this was great and Libbie is super nice," Hermione smiled and reached her hand across the table to squeeze Draco's hand.

Draco grabbed her hand and held on, he stroked his thumb over the top of her hand and smiled. "I hope you decide to date me Hermione, I could show you so much more of what I know that way and I really want to see where we could go," he said and leaned over and kissed her hand making Hermione blush a pretty pink.

"I still need a little more time to think but the odds are looking good in your favor," Hermione grinned.

"Excellent," Draco grinned widely and continued to stroke his thumb over her hand as he had been doing.

"So when are we supposed to meeting everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I usually wait until they close up to talk to them a bit so it shouldn't be more than an hour," Draco said.

"Alright I suppose I can deal with being around you that much longer," Hermione joked and winked at him.

"My Miss Granger I do believe you are flirting with me," Draco chuckled.

"Oh it seems that I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Hermione asked biting her lip to cause her from grinning too widely.

"When we get out of here I'll show you what I'll do," Draco purred making Hermione giggle.

When closing time came around Hermione and Draco had been chatting and somehow got on the conversation of potions and when the best time to use them was.

"Thanks for coming to Cafe Labonia, see you again soon," they heard Libbie yell to the last of the customers leaving.

They looked up to see Libbie and Lindsey walking over and smiled. "Wow Hermione Granger, you are like my hero. You're gorgeous, smart, and you can kick some ass, I wanna be just like you," Lindsey said as she stopped in front of Hermione making Hermione blush.

"Oh thank you but I think it's always best to be yourself," Hermione smiled nonetheless.

"Words of wisdom there Lindsey," Libbie smiled.

"Oh right I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Lindsey," Lindsey said and held out her hand and Hermione smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lindsey," she said smiling.

"Don't forget us," a deep voice said from the back of the restaurant. The owner was a portly gentleman, no doubt Leo and he had Amber eyes like Lindsey and ruffled looking short black hair and a mustache you would see on a very cliche version of a chef which made Hermione inwardly chuckle. "Leo Labonia, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said and almost shook Hermione's arm off.

Hermione chuckled and smiled, "It's just Hermione if you please, and it's nice to meet you."

"Well Hermione how did you enjoy your food?" Leo asked.

"Oh it was marvelous thank you, it'd been awhile since I've had such a good homemade burger," Hermione smiled.

"If you decide to come back I can make you anything you want perfectly, I am the best chef I know if you don't mind me tooting my own horn," Leo grinned.

"Oh I have no doubts about that and I will for sure come back, this place is amazing," Hermione smiled. "It's very homey and cozy, the food is great, and seems to be run by very awesome people."

"Oh thank you, that means the world coming from the famous Hermione Granger," Leo smiled warmly.

"I don't think I'm that famous, I'm just best friends with Harry Potter and that's how everyone knows me," Hermione said.

"Both kind and modest, you took down quite a few Deatheaters I heard and you helped destroy Voldemort, you deserve to be famous," Lindsey said.

"Oh well thank you," Hermione smiled.

"Hey I'm LJ, you must be Hermione Granger," Leo Jr. said as he walked over from the kitchens and shook her hand. He was damn near a spitting image of his father but without the mustache and had his mom's warm dark chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't chubby like his father though more like thick and muscular. If he wasn't so nice Hermione would think of him as very intimidating with his size.

"Yes I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you as well," Hermione smiled.

"I prepared your french fries today, I hope they were to your liking," Leo said and looked at her appraisingly.

"Yes they were very good, I like mine a bit crispy they were perfect thank you," Hermione said.

"LJ Hermione is my date, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop checking her out," Draco bristled.

"My bad man, it's just not everyday a beautiful war hero walks into your family's cafe though," Leo said and tried to look sheepish but didn't do so well since he still managed to check Hermione out more.

Hermione felt really weird being admired the way LJ had been doing. "Well it was nice meeting you all and I intend to come back some time but I'm rather tired after all the delicious food. Coming Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Draco smiled after giving a look at Leo Jr to get him to stop ogling Hermione.

"Well it was nice to meet you too," the Labonia family said together as they walked out.

"Well that got awkward really fast," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah LJ is a little bit of a player with the ladies, not unlike I used to be," Draco said.

"Used to be?" Hermione chuckled.

"Well I was until I met up with you again," Draco said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I highly doubt I could change your entire demeanor in just a couple weeks," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh but you did," Draco said.

"Well how about you show me then," Hermione chuckled and took off running.

"Come back here," Draco chuckled and took off after her.

"Nope you have to catch me Draco," Hermione smiled over her shoulder and ran towards the park she saw nearby.

"Is that a challenge?" Draco yelled.

"Maybe it is Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smirked over her shoulder and began running as fast as she could.

"You sly little minx get over here," Draco shouted and began running faster.

"Nope," Hermione giggled and ran towards the field in the park.

"I'm gonna get you," Draco grinned.

"I doubt that slow poke," Hermione hollered over her shoulder.

"Slow poke? Oh you'll pay for that one," Draco yelled before running at his top speed and tackling her to the ground.

Hermione was shocked to say the least and she made to roll over and he let her but still lay on top of her. "Told you I'd get you," Draco smirked.

"So you did, now what are you gonna do about it?" Hermione said a bit breathlessly since she was a bit winded from the run and getting tackled to the ground.

"Now you are definitely flirting with me and I did say I'd show you what I would do about it after we got out of there," Draco grinned wolfishly.

Hermione looked up at him anxiously not sure what he would do but then he kissed her softly at first but it became a little rougher and she moaned into his mouth. Hermione wrapped her hands up in his hair and tugged a bit making Draco moan and he squeezed her tighter to his body which was impressive considering he was completely laying on her. Hermione bit his lip and he gasped so she shoved her tongue into his mouth and began exploring it all and Draco moaned again as he probed his tongue around her mouth. Hermione quickly became aware that Draco had an erection that was grinding into her heat through her clothes and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Draco was surprised at how much Hermione had been flirting with him and it certainly seemed like she wanted him again even though she had sworn he wouldn't get into her pants again unless they began dating. He of course would not complain at her advances, it was getting him what he wanted, her all to himself. Draco could feel Hermione wrap her legs around him so he purposely ground himself into her earning him another delicious moan from her. Draco reached underneath her shirt with his right hand and she sucked in her stomach in surprise but didn't object to him rubbing up her belly to her bra. Draco reached under her bra and began fondling her left breast and she elicited another moan. Draco flicked his thumb over her nipple and she gasped and broke the kiss.

"D-Draco what are you doing?" she asked breathily.

"I believe I am enjoying your supple breast," Draco said huskily before rolling her nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione gasped again but didn't say anything so Draco reached up with his left hand and began fondling her right breast while using his right to hold him up so he wasn't completely on her. He repeated his motions with his left hand and Hermione groaned and laid her head back enjoying the sensation. Draco kissed her jaw and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and gave her a little nip making Hermione moan and pull on his soft silky hair again which in turn made him moan. Draco used the opportunity to begin suckling on her collarbone and she gasped but didn't stop him. When he was done there was a small red blotch on her collarbone and he smirked.

Hermione decided to take initiative and rolled them over surprising Draco at her power ince again. She began kissing him again as she straddled him and ground herself over his erection and they both moaned. She stuck her hands in his shirt and felt up his abs and up to his chest he moaned and she left goosebumps in her wake. Hermione then scratched from his chest down to his stomach and he gasped in pleasure and she used his shock to probe his mouth with her tongue again. Draco greedily obliged wanting more of her, he reached his hands in her shirt again and placed them on her hips and stroked them softly with his thumbs. Then he surpprised her by grabbing her hips and grinding her forcefully on his erection and they both moaned again.

Hermione broke the kiss when she felt like she needed to breath from being light headed. "Draco we should probably stop we are in a public place you know," she said trying to sound stern but it was no more than a pleasured sounding whisper from the feeling of him meticulously rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

"You can't leave me like this Hermione, we've gone too far," Draco said since his erection was too hard to go down on it's own by now without him getting blue balls.

"Fine but I'm not sleeping with you," Hermione said before apparating them into her bedroom on her bed.

"Well now this room could definitely use some pictures of me," Draco smirked remembering their conversation from earlier.

"I'll think about it now take off your pants," Hermione said and Draco got harder at her bossing him around.

"Yes ma'am," he said and began unbuttoning his pants. Hermione ripped her shirt off revealing a plain blue cotton bra but against her creamy skin it looked delectable. Draco stripped his pants and ripped his shirt off revealing his toned body making Hermione bite her lip in anticipation. They finished stripping each other and got back on the bed to kiss again this time fully naked, they moaned loudly at the feeling of their bodies molding together like they were made for each other. Draco began kissing from her lips down her neck to her collarbone and finally to her chest. He sucked on both nipples and licked them which made Hermione squirm in delight before he kept kissing down her body. He kissed both her hips and she arched her back a bit and moaned.

Before Hermione could figure out his plan he latched onto her clit making her groan and gasp in surprise at the same time. Draco decided to test the waters and slid his tongue up her slit which made her moan loudly and arch into his mouth, he took this as permission to continue. He moved her legs so they were curved and spread them licking up her slit once more and being able to taste her juices slightly, they were delicious. He looked up at her naughtily and she bit her lip in anticipation before he delved his tongue into her vagina making her cry out. Draco began twirling his tongue and Hermionewound her hands in his hair once more and pulled making him growl and nip at her clit. Hermione gasped and arched herself into his mouth and he smirked before continuing to twirl his tongue inside of her. Draco was skilled with his tongue and Hermione already began to feel her orgasm coming on and began fucking his mouth. Her firm grip on his head didn't allow him to do anything but continue fucking her with his tongue and she reveled in the power she had over him at the moment. Draco could tell she would cum soon so he doubled his efforts and grabbed her hips firmly. He began twirling his tongue in different ways and heard her moan at all the different ways. She wanted to just use his head to get it the way she wanted but he had a hold on her hips which wouldn't allow her to move. Her breaths began coming out as little pants as her climax neared and so Draco used his thumb on her clit making her gasp in pleasure. It also released her hips enough where she could begin to buck her hips to get how she wanted and also gave her more friction on her clit and her climax was almost upon her.

"Draco I'm gonna cum," she moaned out. He began sucking on her clit and using his fingers inside her instead and she gasped at the change. His magical fingers somehow were finding her g spot every time and it wasn't long before she felt herself crumbling into an intense orgasm. "Oh Draco!" she screamed and he lifted his head and smirked but continued to finger her as she rode out her orgasm. When she came down from her high she was panting hard, her clit was on fire in the most delicious of ways and Draco lapped up her juices and then was smirking his cocky smirk and boy did he deserve it. "That was amazing!" she panted before pulling him up for a kiss and it turned him on more that she was tasting herself and she licked his lip and he allowed her entrance into his mouth where she roamed around for her own taste and Draco got even harder if that was possible. Hermione was full of surprises and sexy as hell in them bedroom.

When they broke the kiss Hermione smirked making him narrow his eyes in suspicion. "What?" he asked.

"It's my turn to pleasure you," she grinned and he relaxed. "Get on your back Draco!" Hermione ordered again he obliged thinking her bossiness was quite alluring. "Do you like it when I boss you around Draco?" she purred and he couldn't say anything because his throat closed up from the sexiness of her and he nodded. "Good, I like to be bossy in the bedroom. Now spread your legs!" she said and he did. Hermione rubbed her still wet pussy over his hard shaft and he groaned. Hermione smirked, she enjoyed toying with him. She kissed his roughly before kissing down his jaw to his neck and finally to his collarbone where she nipped at it and he gasped before she began sucking on the same spot until she left her mark. That's when she kissed down his chest and rescratched over where she had earlier making him groan. _Who knew she could be so rough in the bedroom and man was it sexy as hell _he thought before getting lost in the soft kisses she placed down his stomach, she kissed both his hips and he hissed in pleasure. Hermione looked positively evil for a second before she dragged her tongue slowly over where she had rubbed herself at an agonizingly slow pace making him moan and his dick twitch in excitement. "Do you like that Draco?" she asked seductively.

"Y-yes," he managed to get out and he was surprised at the sound of his own voice, how strained it was.

"Good," she said before she lightly nipped the tip and he cried out in both shock and pleasure. Hermione grinned wickedly before licking up the vein on the bottom on his penis all the way to the head where she licked the tip and he moaned again. Draco couldn't believe that goody two shoes Granger as he had once known her was toying with him and he was enjoying every second, he liked this new side of her. Hermione lightly stuck the tip of his rock hard penis in her warm mouth and he moaned. Hermione then stuck almost all of him inside her mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wound his hands into her hair and tugged lightly and she groaned before beginning to bob her head on his long length. Her mouth was exquisite and was sending tendrils of pleasure up his body. Hermione began raking her teeth over his erection as she came back up and he gasped and balled his fists in her hair more making her moan. Hermione took that as permission to do as she pleased and began bobbing her head faster, using her tongue on the way down and her teeth on the way up and he began to feel his orgasm coming on rather quickly. He began thrusting into her mouth as she bobbed and Hermione allowed him to fuck her mouth glad her gag reflex wasn't acting up tonight.

"Hermione I'm gonna cum soon if we keep this up," he panted out.

Hermione didn't reply but rather made the "Mmhmm" noise while still having his dick in his mouth and the vibrations sent his body into a spasm of pleasure. Hermione began fondling his balls and bobbed her head as quickly as possible still allowing Draco to control her head. Draco thrusted with her head and soon he was panting really hard as he was about to cum. "I'm about to cum," he said breathlessly and began thrusting harder into her mouth and Hermione made a surprised but otherwise unintelligible noise at his actions and he was sent over the edge clutching her hair for dear life. When he was done Hermione sat up and he began looking for something for her to spit in but she stopped him and swallowed and his jaw dropped.

"I told you I liked the taste last time," she said.

"I forgot but Merlin is that sexy as hell," Draco said.

"Mhm," Hermione smiled before curling up next to him.

"You are incredible Hermione and even if you don't decide to date me which I hope you do of course, you will make any guy you get with the happiest man on the planet," he said.

Hermione chuckled and nuzzled into his chest more, "I'm glad you think so," she said before laying a kiss on his chest.

"You are definitely full of surprises as well, you can be the most sensible and gentle person and then all of a sudden be a bossy sexy woman in the sack," he said.

"I can't help but be bossy in all aspects of my life I guess," she said and realized she was getting very sleepy.

"I like you like that," Draco said and kissed her forehead.

"Draco you should go, I'm getting sleepy," she said.

"I can't sleep here?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head no, "There's not enough room on my bed to sleep comfortably with another person," she said.

"I don't mind sleeping super close," he smirked.

"I'm sure but I don't think I'll end up leaving this bedroom tomorrow if you sleep over and I have things to do tomorrow," she chuckled.

"Party pooper," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Alright though, can I come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"No I told you I have things to do tomorrow," she laughed as she rolled over and began to put her underwear back on before grabbing her pink silk night gown she had worn the night before.

"You look hot in that," Draco said but got up and began getting dressed nonetheless.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and watched his get dressed.

When he was fully dressed he held out his hand for her to take so she could walk him to the door. She took it lightly and smiled and he pulled her to him and kissed her hand. "Hermione what does this make us? Friends? More? Friends with benefits what?" he asked.

Hermione was shocked at his sudden questions and chewed her lip thinking. "Well I think we are definitely more than friends after what we have shared," she said smiling.

Draco looked relieved and grinned, "I'm glad," he said.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Draco, it was the best first date I've ever been on," she smiled.

"For me as well and you are most certainly welcome," he said.

Hermione pulled him into a hug when they reached the door and he held her toght breathing in her scent and sighed in content. Then he grabbed her chin and pulled her up to look at his face before he lightly kissed her lips, it was a sweet kiss and they kept it as such.

When they broke apart he asked, "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know I've got work this week and I'm not sure I'll have the time," she said and he looked dismayed as he looked over her shoulder.

"I understand, I see you still have your flowers," he said and smiled as he eyed the surprisingly still alive bouquet of flowers.

"Yes I absolutely love them, when they finally die I'm going to dry them and keep them forever," she said smiling.

"There's more where that came from if you want them," he smiled.

"Maybe when these ones die sure," she said.

"Just let me know, or I may just be spontaneous and get you more," he smiled.

"We shall see then. Have a good night Draco," she said and pointed towards the door.

"You too Hermione," he said and kissed her lightly again before leaving.

After she closed the door she went to her bed and sank into it and wrapped herself up under her blankets with a very sleepy smile. Hermione extinguished her lights with her wand and then let sleep over take her carrying her off in to a dream land full of beautiful orchids and Draco Malfoy.

A/N: So that chapter was really long, I hope it wasn't too much but I had a lot of fun writing this one lol. I wasn't originally planning on them meeting up with each other after the kareoke night for a week or two but then I thought since I had Blaise and Luna in a sort of datelike atmosphere that I wanted that for Hermione and Draco hence this was born. I hope you liked the steamy little moment there at the end, those kids can't keep their hands off each other lol. ;P Also I loved Libbie, she was really fun to write so what were your guys' thoughts on the chapter? Please review and let me know I really want to know what's on your guys' minds. Also anything you want to see let me know and I might incorporate it in. :)


	6. Phone Calls and Temper Tantrums

A/N: I still have inspiration to write which makes me happy and my husband said he will help me try to get over my writer's block for I Thee Forcefully Wed so I'm hoping to be able to upload a new chapter of that soon but I can't make any promises just yet lol. Anyways I'm still really happy about the length of last chapter and how fun it was to write, hopefully this one isn't terrible lol.

Chapter 6: Phone Calls and Temper Tantrums

When Hermione woke up she stretched and yawned feeling good, she had the most wonderous dream of Draco and her making love in a field of the beautiful and rare orchids. She didn't want to think of what that meant or else she may over analyze or go running off to make that dream come true. Hermione was happy with the date she had with Draco and felt closer to him for it. Last night she had almost threw caution to the wind and accepted his proposal of being boyfriend and girlfriend yet somehow she convinced herself not to. Her subconcious and her desires were battling again, she wanted to say yes but her subconcious reminded her that she'd have a bunch of confused and/or upset people around her if she did. Did it even matter what others thought? Unfortunately yes, she didn't want to deal with the fallout of what people would say or do if she did date him. She knew everyone still hated him after the war even if Harry and Ginny said they were ok with it. Hermione sighed and decided to deal with that all later, she didn't want her happy day to be ruined already.

She thought of what she had to do today and then remembered she didn't actually have much to do today but she had told Draco she did because she knew if she spent more time with him she'd end up sleeping with him and they wouldn't leave her bedroom. She wanted to remain true to her decision not to sleep with him unless they dated. Hermione got up and showered since the smell of sex was a bit pungent on her. When she was done she dried her hair and threw it up into a ponytail before deciding to throw on some denim shorts and a black tanktop before walking out into her living room. She decided to make herself some oatmeal and grabbed a glass of Fruit punch and sat down and ate quickly. Afterwards she did the only thing she needed to do today and cleaned up her apartment, she did it usually every Sunday so it wasn't very dirty. She finished pretty quickly and took care of her flowers before sitting down and thinking what she should do. That's when she did what she usually did when she couldn't think of anything to do, she called Ginny.

"Hello?" Ginny's voice came after the second ring.

"Hey Gin, it's Hermione," she said.

"Well duh I have your number saved," Ginny giggled.

"Oh well yeah I suppose you do," Hermione chuckled.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked.

"I was bored and decided to call, where are you at?" she asked.

"Grimmauld Place," Ginny said.

"Oh is Harry there?" Hermione asked.

"Nah him and Ron went out to a Quidditch game for a boys day so I'm here cleaning and baking," Ginny said and was smiling by the sound of it.

"Oh well that's nice, what are you baking?" Hermione asked.

"Brownies, Cookies, and a Devil's Food Cake is on the agenda today, I'm working on the Cookies right now because the Brownies are already done and have a permanent warming charm on them so they are still fresh and gooey when I'm done baking everything," Ginny replied.

"Planning on feeding an Army?" Hermione laughed.

"Well the boys get a sweet tooth after Quidditch Games for some odd reason and you know how much Ron eats," Ginny said making them both giggle.

"Yeah I guess you are right, save some cookies for me," Hermione smiled.

"When are you coming over again?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking of heading over there later," Hermione said.

"Why not now?" Ginny asked.

"I have a couple other phone calls to make after we talk," Hermione said.

"Oh is there something you want to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Well now that you mention it yeah," Hermione chuckled.

"Well?" Ginny asked chuckling back.

"I went on a date yesterday," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh that's awesome! With who?" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Draco, he showed up at my door yesterday morning and said he wanted to spend time with just us," Hermione bit her lip holding in a smile even though she didn't have to since Ginny couldn't see her.

"Oh my Merlin, what happened? Don't leave out any details," Ginny said happily.

Hermione laughed and said, "Ok, well he came over acting all cocky which you know I don't care for talking about how I should spend time with him since he's Merlin's gift to women and all that, the idiot," Hermione snorted.

"He actually said that?" Ginny asked and Hermione could just imagine Ginny's eyebrow quirked meaning she wasn't too thrilled.

"Well yeah so I almost shut the door on him and he apologized and said he was acting cocky to cover up his nerves so I gave him a chance and invited him in. He of course made the comment that I needed some green or silver in my apartment," Hermione snorted. "Then we playfully joked about me also getting a picture of him up in my room with little hearts and whatnot, it was kinda fun to be able to joke around with him." Hermione said.

"Aw you two are cute, so what happened next?" Ginny asked.

"Well he asked me to take him to a muggle movie," Hermione said.

Ginny had dropped the phone Hermione could tell by the loud clatter and then the noise of her fumbling trying to grab it again. "He actually went to a muggle movie with you?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah and he said he would go with me even though Blaise has been trying to get him to go with him for awhile now, it's kind of sweet," she chuckled.

"Kind of? He'd rather go with you than his best mate, that's saying something," Ginny said.

"Yeah so we went and saw Friends with Benefits, which was cute and funny and you got to see Justin Timberlake's butt like five times in it," Hermione said.

"Oh my Merlin, he's hot and I wish I could see his butt in real life," Ginny said and Hermione could just tell she was waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed, "You have Harry to oggle."

"I know but Justin's fine," Ginny giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah anyways I convinced him to try root beer, popcorn, and red vines as well."

Ginny dropped the phone again and fumbled to grab it, "I'm putting it on speaker phone, I think I'll end up dropping it too much during this conversation," Ginny said making them both laugh. "So what did he think?"

"He loved them, said he needed to get some for his place and stuff, and we shared a red vine like in that movie Lady and the Tramp how the dogs shared the spaghetti noodle well we shared a Red Vine and shared a kiss," Hermione smiled. "Oh and his excitement about the foods and the movie was just so damn cute Gin, I could've hugged him he was acting like a little kid in a candy store, it was adorable."

"I would've just dropped the phone again," Ginny chuckled. "So what was it like now that you weren't drunk?"

"It was nice actually, he's a great kisser. He's super sweet when he wants to be as well," Hermione grinned widely.

"OMM (Oh My Merlin), are you gonna date him?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I still don't know," Hermione said.

"What don't you know? He all but told you he is waiting for you to make up your mind because he wants to date you, he's doing things the old Draco would never ever do, and he's obviously totally into you," Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Um I just don't know what people would think about it," Hermione said.

"Who cares, I say go for it," Ginny said.

"You really wouldn't care?" Hermione asked.

"No, if he will make you happy then go for it. I mean he's good looking, a good kisser, great in bed according to the last time we talked, you said he can be sweet, and all the other stuff," Ginny said.

"I still need to think about it but I'm highly considering it," Hermione said.

"Good, so anything else happen?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we spent the entire day together," Hermione said and went into detail about everything that happened. Ginny of course was surprised that they spent hours in her apartment after lunch and didn't 'bang' in Ginny's words. Then she was even more surprised when they shared food at the restaurant and thought it was super cute. Ginny wasn't too surprised that Libbie and them were all gawking over Hermione but was surprised that Draco had been going to Cafe Labonia since he was a child since Libbie and Leo were Half Bloods and she didn't think Lucius would allow them to go there since they weren't Purebloods. Ginny got uneasy about the way LJ was described as when he was looking at Hermione and Hermione definitely agreed it was uncomfortable. When Hermione explained about the running from Draco and him chasing her Ginny had a girly squeal fest which Hermione actually joined in on since they thought it was nice he actually chased her and had fun doing it.

"OMM Hermione that sounds so super cute, I like that you were playing around with him and he was all for it," Ginny said.

"Yeah me too," Hermione said.

"So what happened after he tackled you to the ground?" Ginny asked since that's where Hermione had stopped.

"Well we laughed I rolled over and we kissed, I definitely almost got lost in the kisses and the sensations going on." Hermione said and explained all what happened.

"OMM, you almost had sex with him again?" Ginny asked.

"Gin is OMM the only think you can say?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes now no stalling what happened after that?" Ginny squealed excitedly as she was frosting the cake.

"Well I apparated us to my apartment and..." Hermione began but Ginny interrupted.

"Did you sleep with him again?" Ginny demanded.

"No I was getting to that part. I told him that I wouldn't leave him like that but I wouldn't sleep with him remember?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yeah but sometimes one thing leads to another," Ginny grinned and Hermione could imagine the mischievous look on Ginny's face.

"Anyways," Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So we got naked and he ate me out and I gave him a blow job," Hermione said.

"You are not getting away with that horrible explanation, I want details," Ginny said giggling.

"Fine," Hermione said and went into detail all that happened all the way until they were laying down next to each other.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT FERRET AGAIN?!" Ron bellowed and Hermione had to pull her ear away from the phone.

"Ron, Harry when did you guys get here?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Right when Hermione went into detail about what her and Malfoy did," Harry said mildly.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE LETTING THAT SLIMY FERRET TOUCH YOU AGAIN AND THIS TIME YOU WERE SOBER. I'M DISGUSTED HERMIONE, DISGUSTED YOU USED TO HAVE BETTER TASTE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ron bellowed.

"We didn't sleep together we just relieved each other and it's really none of your business who I do any of that with. You didn't want me anymore Ron remember? I finally found someone who actually wants me just the way I am so shut your mouth and leave me alone!" Hermione yelled and got upset when her eyes filled with tears.

"He doesn't like you the way you are Hermione, he's just using you to get what he wants from you then he'll toss you to the curb like an old newspaper, that's how guys like him are Hermione," Ron said.

"He already got what he wanted from me when we slept together, if he didn't actually want me he probably wouldn't be trying so hard to get with me right now," Hermione said.

"He probably wants to get with you and flaunt you around so everyone can see he finally snagged the girl who wouldn't consider him back at Hogwarts and then once you fall for him he'll dump you and humiliate you, that's how he is Hermione. Honestly how could you believe the crap he spouts off? He's a Death eater they are trained to lie to good people like us and then destroy them," Ron yelled.

"You don't know him Ron, the old Draco might've been like that but he never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps he wanted to be neutral like Blaise had been. He changed during the war, the new Draco wouldn't do that to me. I know he wouldn't!" Hermione screamed and tears overflowed down her cheeks and she began crying in earnest.

"Oh it's _Draco_ now is it? Well don't come crying to me when _Draco_ throws you away like a used tissue," Ron said sneering the name Draco both times.

"He wouldn't and I'm not dating him anyways I told him I still have to think about it," Hermione said.

"You're actually considering it?!" Ron shouted.

"Yes because he's really good to me unlike some people right now," Hermione said.

She heard Ron splutter and could imagine his face was redder than his hair, "He won't be good to you for long just you wait and see," Ron shouted and then stomped off. Hermione flinched when she heard a door slam in the background very loudly.

"Don't you dare slam my doors Ronald Weasley!" Ginny hollered sounding very much like her mother which made Hermione chuckle even though she was still crying.

"They aren't your doors, they are Harry's!" Ron yelled.

"They are as good as mine since I damn near live here!" she shouted back and Ron said something unintelligible and shut the door still loudly but didn't slam it.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, nothing I didn't expect from Ronald anyways," Hermione said before blowing her nose.

"He just is way too overprotective of you still, he'll get over it eventually," Harry said.

"Yeah right maybe when his hair turns blue," Hermione said and then chuckled at her very bad joke.

"I thought the saying was when pigs fly," Ginny said.

"It is but Ron eats like a pig and is on a Quidditch team so he flies pretty often therefore that arguement is now invalid," Hermione said and the three of them laughed.

"Very true," Ginny said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ron yelled again.

"Good now go do something with yourself and stop interrupting our conversation, there's no room for uncivil asshats in it," Ginny said making Hermione and Ginny giggle and Harry even chuckled quietly so Ron wouldn't hear him. Ron shut the door loudly again but didn't respond.

"I still can't believe Ronald won't get over his stupid predjudices, actually yes I can but I wish he would get over them," Hermione sighed as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Well if you decide to date Malfoy and he sees him taking care of you then maybe he will get over it and at least be civil with him," Harry said.

"That response right there is exactly why I haven't told Draco yes yet, I don't want to have everyone yelling at me or being disappointed in me, especially my parents who know how bad he was to me in the old days," Hermione sighed gloomily.

"Hermione I'm just gonna say this, I may not like Malfoy much but if he has really changed the way you say and treats you well and makes you happy then I will not yell at you or be disappointed. I'll be supportive," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry that means a lot to me," Hermione said with a smile even though Harry couldn't see it.

"Anytime, you know I'll always be your best friend," Harry said and Hermione guessed he was smiling.

"Um male best friend because female best friend is taken by me," Ginny said making Hermione chuckle.

"Right, we will always be your best friends. Happy love?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Yes, yes I am," Ginny said and Hermione could tell she was grinning.

"Cheeky little minx," Harry said and Hermione could hear them kiss.

"You know it," Ginny said and knowing Ginny she probably smiled and winked at Harry.

"You two are so cute," Hermione giggled.

"Of course we are," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "So how goes the baking?"

"I'm all done but I'm not letting Ron have any cake now, even if it is his favorite," Ginny said resolutely.

"Good luck keeping him off that thing once he finds out you baked it," Harry chuckled.

"I will use a cake case and use a spell on it so only I can open it so only who I say can have some can have some," Ginny grinned mischievously, Hermione could tell by her tone of voice.

"What about those brownies?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can have one, they have carmel baked into them," Ginny said.

"Yummy," Harry said and she could hear him cutting one for himself.

"Keep a couple for me and some cookies," Hermione said.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so unless you can convince Ron to leave," Hermione said.

"Good luck with that, he practically lives here too," Ginny sighed.

"I can tell him you and I want some alone time and send him back to the Burrow if you want me to," Harry said.

"Maybe you should, Hermione what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"We'll see, I really was planning on making a couple calls after this though," Hermione said.

"Did you want to go then?" Ginny asked.

"If I don't come over will you still save me some snacks?" Hermione chuckled.

"Maybe, I mean you do need something delicious to pack in your lunch box for work," Ginny chuckled.

"Yes we'll save you some 'Mione," Harry chuckled.

"Ok thanks," Hermione smiled.

"We should go to lunch sometime this week when you have the free time," Ginny said.

"We'll see, maybe we can tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Ok call me if you can and we can meet up somewhere near the hospital," Ginny said.

"Alright I will, love you guys," Hermione said.

"We love you too 'Mione," they said.

"Ok talk to you guys later and I'll text you and let you know if I can come over later," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ginny said."Bye."

"Bye," Hermione said and hung up. She sighed and went to go get more fruit punch before sitting down and calling Luke.

"Hermione, what's going on toots?" Luke answered on the first ring.

"That was quick," Hermione chuckled.

"Well of course I've been waiting for you to call and tell me what happened the other night," Luke said. "I was very disappointed you didn't call yesterday."

"I had my reasons," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh well enlighten me darling," he said.

"I was on a date all yesterday," Hermione smiled.

"Ooh was it with Mr. Perfect Ass and Nice Hair?" Luke squealed.

Hermione laughed, should I tell Draco you called him that?"

"He would probably agree or change it to Mr. Perfect Ass and Hair," Luke chuckled.

"You are probably right about that but yes it was with Draco," Hermione said.

"Oh girl tell me all about it!" Luke squealed excitedly.

"Well to start off the other night he walked me home and we shared a steamy kiss on my doorstep, I vaguely remember being pushed up against my front door," Hermione chuckled.

"And?" Luke asked.

"That's all, before it got more steamy I told him good night and he left," Hermione said.

"He just left? No cutesy stuff?" Luke asked.

"Are you like psychic or something?" Hermione chuckled.

"Only in matters of the heart," Luke said making Hermione chuckle.

"Well he did kiss my hand and bow to me like gentleman did in the olden days, it made me swoon," Hermione said and sighed happily to prove her point.

"Mm Mm make that Mr. Perfect Ass, Hair and Sexiness!" Luke said making them both giggle.

"Yeah he's sexy alright," Hermione said.

"So what happened on the date?!" Luke asked.

"Well he showed up on my door step and was being all cocky which you know I don't care for talking about how I should spend time with him since he's Merlin's gift to women and all that, the dolt," Hermione snorted.

"Yeah he is so what did you say?"

"I almost shut the door on him and he apologized and said he was acting cocky to cover up his nerves so I gave him a chance and invited him in. He of course made the comment that I needed some green or silver in my apartment," Hermione snorted "You know since he was a Slytherin at Hogwarts. Then we playfully joked about me also getting a picture of him up in my room with little hearts and whatnot, it was kinda fun to be able to joke around with him." Hermione said.

"Aw you two are adorable, would you actually paint your room like that though?" Luke asked.

Hermione chuckled, "No that's a bit too creepy fangirl for my tastes."

"True so then what?" Luke asked.

"Well he asked me to take him to a muggle movie," Hermione said.

Luke was quite surprised since he remembered her telling him about how Draco used to be. "He actually went to a muggle movie with you?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah and he said he would go with me even though Blaise has been trying to get him to go with him for awhile now, it's kind of sweet," she chuckled.

"Kind of? He'd rather go with you than his best mate, that's saying something," Luke said.

"You sounded like Gin there for a second," Hermione chuckled.

"You talked to her about this first? Lameness but I guess great minds think alike," Luke said and she could tell he was grinning.

"Yeah so we went and saw Friends with Benefits, which was cute and funny and you got to see Justin Timberlake's butt like five times in it," Hermione said.

"Oh my tell me about it," Luke said and he sighed as if he were swooning like she did earlier.

Hermione laughed, "He's got a really nice butt, though it could use a bit of a tan."

"Girl you can't say much you wanna get with a guy who's paler than Ginny and I put together," Luke said.

"True but Draco does have a nice butt and it's squeezable too," Hermione said and giggled.

"Oh I just bet, so what happened at the movies?" Luke said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I convinced him to try root beer, popcorn, and red vines."

Luke was surprised again, "I'm surprised he tried them but then again if you told him to do jumping jacks naked I'm sure he would if it meant he'd get you to himself," Luke joked.

"Oh ha ha Luke," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying anyways what did he think?" Luke asked.

"He loved them, said he needed to get some for his place and stuff, and we shared a red vine like in that movie Lady and the Tramp how the dogs shared the spaghetti noodle well we shared a Red Vine and shared a kiss," Hermione smiled. "Oh and his excitement about the foods and the movie was just so damn cute Luke, I could've hugged him he was acting like a little kid in a candy store, it was adorable."

"My word, that sounds so cute! I wish stuff like that happened to me." Luke said and sighed dreamily. "So what was it like now that you weren't drunk?"

"It was nice actually, he's a great kisser. He's super sweet when he wants to be as well," Hermione grinned widely.

"Oh My Merlin, are you gonna date him?" Luke asked excitedly.

"I still don't know," Hermione said.

"What don't you know? He told you he is waiting for you to make up your damn mind because he wants to date you, he's doing things the old Draco would never ever do according to you, and he's obviously all into you," Luke asked exasperatedly.

"You are sounding freakishly like Ginny. But I just don't know what people would think about it," Hermione said.

"Who cares what people think, I say go for it Girl. It sounds like you are getting the fairytale package and you haven't jumped on the opportunity yet?!" Luke said.

"I guess I am but I still need to think about it though I'm highly considering it," Hermione said.

"Good, so anything else happen?" Luke asked.

"Yeah we spent the entire day together," Hermione said and went into detail about everything that happened. Luke of course was surprised that they spent hours in her apartment after lunch and didn't 'screw like bunnies' like he totally would have if he had Draco to himself like that, he also said something about checking her head out the next day to make sure she wasn't mentally ill. Hermione of course glared at him through the phone and told him to shut it or she'd curse his manly bits off, he promptly stopped teasing her about that afterwards. Luke was even more surprised when they shared food at the restaurant and thought it was super cute and totally squealed like a girl talking about how romantic it was. Luke also wasn't too surprised that Libbie and them were all gawking over Hermione seeing as she was a war hero and all that. Luke also got weirded out about the way LJ was described as when he was looking at Hermione and Hermione definitely agreed it was uncomfortable. When Hermione explained about the running from Draco and him chasing her Luke again had a girly squeal fest which Hermione actually joined in on since they thought it was nice he actually chased her and had fun doing it just like it had been with Ginny when they talked.

"Oh my Goodness Hermione that sounds so fucking adorable, I like that you were playing around with him and he was all for it," Luke said and she could tell he was probably grinning like a loon right now.

"Yeah me too," Hermione said.

"So what happened after he tackled you to the ground?" Luke asked since that's where Hermione had stopped and his tone of voice led her to believe that he was waggling his eyebrows about that.

"Well we laughed I rolled over and we kissed, I definitely almost got lost in the kisses and the sensations going on." Hermione said and explained all what happened.

"Ooh you almost had sex with him again?" Luke asked.

"Well I apparated us to my apartment and..." Hermione began but Luke interrupted.

"Did you sleep with him again?" Luke asked excitedly.

"No I was getting to that part. I told him that I wouldn't leave him like that but I wouldn't sleep with him remember?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the first time you said you wouldn't sleep with him and now look at you," Luke grinned and Hermione could imagine him winking at her.

"Anyways," Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So we got naked and he ate me out and I gave him a blow job," Hermione said.

"You are not getting away with that abysmal explanation, I want details," Luke said giggling.

"Fine," Hermione said and went into detail all that happened all the way until they were laying down next to each other.

"Ooh that sounded hot!" Luke said.

"It was," Hermione chuckled.

"I bet. So now will you date him? It's clear you cant keep your hands to yourselves," Luke said and again Hermione had the feeling he was waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I still don't know, I want to but I just can't bring myself to tell him, what people will think just keeps me from saying yes," Hermione said.

"Hermione let me be honest, who gives a flying Thestral's ass what others think, it's you who deserves to be happy and if Draco makes you happy then go for him. He's more than willing to be with you, you just have to snatch up that opportunity before it's too late," Luke said.

"It sounds so easy when you put it that way," she chuckled.

"Duh I'm gay, I know what I'm talking about," Luke said making them chuckle.

"I wish I had your courage sometimes Luke," Hermione said.

"Aren't you a Gryffindor isn't their main trait courage? Where is it now doll?" Luke asked,

"Probably packed away somewhere like all the rest of my school stuff," Hermione chuckled.

"Well unpack it girlfriend, because you need to jump on the Fairytale band wagon!" Luke exclaimed making her chuckle.

"I'll try," Hermione said.

"You best do more than try or I'll kidnap him myself," Luke said.

Hermione laughed at that, "Sorry hun but he doesn't bat for your team."

"I'll find a way," Luke giggled and Hermione just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So how are you and Alek doing?" Hermione asked trying to get the conversation off of her.

"Mm boy is damn fine, he's like the complete package. Good looking, smart like me, sweet, funny, great kisser, top notch in the sack, and he's a good listener." Luke said.

"Uh oh sounds like someone might be off the market," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah I don't think so I mean he's great and all but I don't fall in love," Luke said.

"Luke I'm going to be perfectly clear with you, Alek sounds like the fairytale package for you and I think you should snatch up the opportunity. He seems like he's really into you and so I think you should take that courage you were talking to me about and use it and see where it goes with Alek," Hermione said throwing quite a few of his words back at him.

"I don't want to risk getting burned like the last time I let myself fall in love," Luke said quietly.

"Luke this isn't Darien and you aren't sixteen anymore, things have changed, you've changed into a stronger person I'm sure but sometimes taking a risk is completely worth it. Try getting with Alek please, I want to see you happy," Hermione said.

"Fine I'll make you a deal Hermione, if I try for Alek you have to try for Draco," Luke said.

"That's coersion Luke," Hermione said moodily.

"No it's called a compromise, take it or leave it Sugar Tits," Luke said seriously.

"I'll think about it" Hermione said.

"You are without a doubt the most stubborn, hard headed, and obstinate witch I've ever met," Luke said.

"You do realize those all mean the same thing right?" Hermione said chuckling.

"Blasphemy!" Luke giggled.

"You don't even know what that word means do you?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course I do but I'm gonna use it how I want!" Luke said and blew a raspberry in the phone making them both laugh.

"You're a dork Luke," Hermione grinned.

"I know but would you have me any other way?" Luke asked.

"Hmm I don't know," Hermione said jokingly like she was thinking about it.

Luke scoffed, "Meanie."

"I'm just playing of course I wouldn't," Hermione giggled.

"Well of course not, I'm just amazing," Luke snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Hermione laughed.

"I know you so well," Luke said sounding like he was grinning.

"Yeah you do and I know you really well too," Hermione chuckled.

"Yep which is why I know you will make the right decision when it pertains to Draco," Luke said.

"And you'll make the right decision when it pertains to Alek," Hermione laughed.

"Mmhm now go write Draco and tell him you want him," Luke said.

"I'm not gonna write him that he might show up at my apartment and I'm not agreeing to date him yet," Hermione said.

"Yet?" Luke teased.

"You know what I meant," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh my Merlin I'm gonna go before I apparate over there and throttle you," Luke said just as exasperatedly.

"Why?" Hermione scoffed.

"For being so damn pig-headed," Luke said.

"So are you!" Hermione said.

"I love you 'Mione but I'm gonna go," Luke said.

"Ok love you too," Hermione sighed.

"Bye girl and think about what I said!" Luke said.

"I will and you think about what I say! Bye," Hermione said.

"Mhm got it," Luke said and hung up.

Was she really being so stupid and stubborn? Hermione wondered, the answer was probably yes but she just didn't feel comfortable agreeing to date Draco just yet. She said yet to herself because she knew if she kept getting his attention like she had been doing it wouldn't be long at all before she crumbled and said to hell with everyone and threw herself at Draco...literally. She chuckled at that thought before rolling her eyes at herself. She had only planned on calling one more person and that was Lunna to find out about her and Blaise.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said dreamily after the first ring.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just fine actually, I just finished harvesting the Dirigible Plums. Would you like me to make you anything with them?" Luna asked.

"Oh no that's quite alright I am Dirigible Plummed out but thanks," Hermione said to be kind.

"Oh was the Dirigible Plum Fruit Cake too much last time?" Luna asked.

"Yeah a little too much Dirigible Plum not enough other fruit," Hermione said. Honestly the thing tasted horrible but she didn't feel like being mean to her friend.

"Alright I'll make it better next time," Luna said and Hermione heard Luna put down the bucket of Dirigible Plums more than likely on her kitchen counter.

"Sounds good Luna, so how did your evening with Blaise go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was quite lovely, he has a lot of body temperature so it was really hot both temperaturewise and otherwise," Luna said and actually giggled, Hermione joined in because hearing Luna say that just sounded funny.

"Oh anything else?" Hermione said after she finished giggling.

"Yes, he was rather rough and he likes to talk dirty in the bedroom, I found it quite a turn on. Oh and his butt is really squeezable and he's got the cutest little birthmark on his right butt cheek, it's shaped almost like a heart," Luna giggled.

"Oh wow, how _heart-warming_," Hermione said emphasizing on heart-warming making both girls break out in laughter at the pun.

"'Mione you are so funny," Luna sighed happily.

"I try though I'm glad he's so hot in the bedroom for you, I'm sure you needed to feel desired like that," Hermione said.

"I did and he did that well, it was almost like he was completely into me," Luna said.

"Well he seemed to like you enough at the kareoke bar," Hermione said.

"I don't know but he at least acted like it for my benefit that night and took me to breakfast yesterday morning," Luna said.

"He did?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Mhm it was at this cute little muggle cafe not too far from his house, he wanted to get to know me better since I told him we had to stay friends after last night and all," Luna said.

"Oh wow what happened?" Hermione asked feeling like a gossip. Luna explained everything that happened excluding about their conversation about Hermione and Draco and Hermione listened intently before saying, "Aw he said you were beautiful, that's so sweet. Do you think he actually likes you?"

"I think he was just telling me what I wanted to hear honestly but if he does he doesn't intend to get with anyone to marry for a couple years or so. I want to find someone to settle down with sometime soon and I'm not going to wait for him to be ready. In fact I'm still not sure if I like him enough to even do that or anything, I mean he was a good shag, he's good looking, and can be sweet but I don't think he's the one for me," Luna said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He may say he wants to be friends but I don't think he'll ever fully understand me and my interests in finding all the creatures that no one belives in but me and daddy," Luna said.

"Oh I see, well I think you should do what's best for you then, I just want you to be happy," Hermione smiled even though Luna couldn't see her.

"Thanks 'Mione and I want you to be happy too so what's going on with you and Draco?" Luna asked.

"That seems to be the question of the day," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh?" Luna asked.

"I talked to both Ginny and Luke already and had to explain to them, I suppose one more won't hurt," Hermione said.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," Luna said.

"No I'll tell you," Hermione said and told the entire story, Luna didn't interrupt once which Hermione was thankful for.

"Hmm I'd definitely say you are teetering closer to the dating him side which will be nice I think that you two would be good together," Luna said.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well you forgive me are a bit too uptight sometimes and you don't loosen up and have fun enough and I think that he'll be able to help you loosen up and have fun more often. He's way to cocky and I think you will be able to mellow him out. I think that you two would compliment each other perfectly," Luna explained.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess that makes sense," Hermione said and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, we always make sense," Luna chuckled.

"That is usually very true," Hermione chuckled. "Luna how do you just not care what people think of you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Luna seemed taken back by the question before replying, "Well at first it really bothered me what people were saying but then I realized I was doing what I wanted to do and being who I wanted to be so I just said fuck it! I became me and if people had a problem with it they can go fuck themselves," Luna said passionately. "Why do you ask?" she then asked in her usual soft voice.

"I'm really wanting to date Draco but at the same time I'm scared what people will think about it. I don't want to have to hear people being mad at me or disappointed in me," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione dating Draco would be your decision, if people didn't like it they could go fuck themselves. It's your decision, who cares what other people think?" Luna asked.

"I do," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione back in school when people were making fun of you for being a studious bookworm, you said fuck them and continued being who you are. This is one of those situations in which you should say fuck it and do what you want," Luna said.

"I didn't really think about it like that," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I know logic sometimes isn't on the side of love so you gotta go about it differently," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna you've given me a lot to think about," Hermione smiled forgetting Luna couldn't see her.

"Your welcome 'Mione and don't forget your true friends will support you no matter how much they disagree with what you do," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said again.

"No problem, now if you are thinking my way at the moment, I think you should message Draco and tell him that you want to be with him," Luna replied.

"I need to collect my thoughts but soon, I'll tell him soon," Hermione said.

"You promise?" Luna asked.

"I promise," Hermione sighed and almost slapped herself for agreeing so quickly.

"Good and Hermione, even if people disagree with you they'll get used to it once you and Draco are together and still happy for a long time. They'll forgive you it might just take an amount of time. There's no saying how long it'll take it depends on the person but everyone willl approve of you guys eventually, I just know it," Luna said.

"Luna you are a sage advice giver, I think I might come to you more often," Hermione giggled and Luna joined in.

"I'd like that," Luna said and it sounded like she was smiling.

"Me too," I smiled back even though she couldn't see it, I was sure she could hear it in my voice.

"Well 'Mione I'm going to get these Dirigible Plums rinsed off and start packaging them to keep them fresh, tootaloo," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Ok Luna talk to you later," Hermione chuckled and then hung up. Luna was something else and Hermione couldn't wait for her to find someone who would treat her like a Queen because Luna deserved it after everything she dealt with throughout her life.

When she looked outside she was surprised to notice it was dark out, her phone calls had taken longer than she had expected. She checked the clock to find it was 8:00 PM and decided she would rather just stay home for the rest of the night. She texted Ginny that she was sorry but wasn't up for coming over tonight. Ginny understood and told her to message her with the details of when they'd go to lunch. Hermione agreed and poured her a bowl of leftover soup from earlier in the week when she made a big pot of it so she'd have leftovers. She curled up on her couch to read a book but decided instead she'd start planning her home makeover she told Draco about. Hermione got out her decorating magazines and a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink so she could write things down and their prices so she could budget everything properly and got to work. A couple hours later she had everything she wanted written down and was pleased to find it wouldn't take as much as she thought so she smiled and decided to start working on getting everything during the week after work. Hermione went to bed soon afterwards with a smile on her face as she imagined all the new possibilities in her life.

A/N: Well there's chapter 6, I know it's not the most exciting but at least you get a little of her friends and their opinions on the matter. This chapter came to me really quickly up until the part where her and Luna just got on the phone so I took a break. Well then I got a new idea for a story which I've been working on religiously, it's a ScorpiusxRose story if you are interested. Anyways please review and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it! XD


	7. Surprise Visits

A/N: I decided to take a small break from my constant writing of my new story Practice Makes Perfect and decided to try to write more of this one.

Chapter 7: Surprise Visits

Hermione woke up and stretched before heading to the shower, it had been two weeks since Hermione had talked to her girls on the phone and since she had last seen Draco. She had been extremely busy, a woman had showed up with so many problems that matched several different possible diseases her and Luke had been paired up to diagnose her. Hermione felt like they were on the TV show House because it was a long two weeks of testing and trying to fix the poor woman. They had barely had time to eat or go home and sleep because they were so busy and refused to allow someone to die on their waitch. Finally when Hermione and Luke had been going over old textbooks and the test results they found the exact problem and cured her. It was their very first real case and it was both exhausting and exhilarating for the two friends especially when they solved the case. Unfortunately during that time Hermione couldn't make the time to have lunch with Ginny as promised and she hadn't had much time to herself. Draco had sent her a few letters and she replied to them briefly telling him tidbits about what was going on so he'd know she was too busy to talk extensively. She thought he might be getting impatient by some of the replies he said but couldn't be sure since it was through a letter.

Hermione got dressed and finished getting ready quickly before eating and heading to work, it was a Monday and she had spent the entire weekend either sleeping or being lazy since Friday was when they figured out the problem and cured the woman. Hermione felt refreshed after her weekend and felt like she could take on the world. "Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully as she entered the staff room to wait for her shift to begin.

"Morning!" was the reply she got from her friends even though they all looked tired.

"Hey girl how was your weekend?" Luke asked as he yawned.

"Lazy, I spent most of it sleeping to catch up for these past two weeks. If I wasn't sleeping I ate and then lounged around being lazy but I feel refreshed and ready to get back into the action," Hermione replied. "How about yours?"

"Same, I spent almost all of it sleeping but I woke up to eat and then lounged around until I fell back asleep. I feel better though and strong enough to take on the world," Luke smiled.

"You two are too similar sometimes it's weird," Victoria chuckled.

"No we are just awesome," Luke chuckled and we all joined in.

"How have you guys been? We haven't really seen you the last couple months," Hermione said.

"I'm doing great," Victoria smiled.

"I've been better," Marty said and looked longingly over at Victoria something she missed but Hermione saw and she'd definitely need to find out more about that later.

"I'm doing quite well I'm actually starting to enjoy my job, I helped deliver my first baby on Friday. It was amazing Hermione, it was a lot of work but once you pull out that baby and you know you are responsible for helping it come into the world it's like the most amazing feeling in the world," Candy grinned.

"Oh Candy that's great! I'm so happy for you," Hermione grinned back.

"Yeah the parents got a picture with me and the baby, it made me feel good about myself," Candy smiled shyly which definitely wasn't usual Candy behavior but Hermione wouldn't bring it up in case usual Candy came back. It was nice to see Candy showing emotions other than sarcasm and boredom.

"Well that's awesome," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah," Candy said with a nod.

"Well guys we better get to work," Luke said as he looked at the clock and noticed our shifts were all about to start.

"Alright, let's go save lives guys!" Hermione said excitedly as they all got up.

"You really are too peppy in the morning sometimes," Marty chuckled as they began heading out the door.

"Well when we have such an amazing job it's hard not to be," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I know," Marty smiled before he waved and went in the directions towards his ward.

Hermione and Luke walked to their ward, "What do we have today?" Luke smiled and clapped his hands together in anticipation as they were about to be given their charts.

"A little boy and his father both came down with something uncommon, we need you guys to figure out what's wrong with them," their Supervisor Tracy said and they nodded smiling.

"Let's get to work," Luke smiled at Hermione and she smiled back and nodded before heading over to the boy and his dad.

When Hermione finished lunch she was heading back to her ward when her supervisor Tracy stopped her, "Hermione you have two wizards both asking for you, they are in two of the rooms down the hall," her supervisor said.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I don't know but one is a red head and says it's urgent that he sees you," Tracy said. Hermione sighed as she heard that, she had a feeling she knew who that was. "The other says he refuses to be treated by anyone but you but he's a good looking guys," Tracy smiled.

"Ok thanks Tracy, I'll be on my way over there now. Can you tell my partner where I'll be?" she asked.

"Sure Hermione, I'll let Luke know," Tracy said and Hermione made her way to the two rooms.

Hermione walked into the first occupied room and sighed when her theory was correct, "What do you want Ronald?" she sighed as she walked in.

"I got banged up during practice today and was told to come see a healer hence I'm here," he said.

"And why was it so urgent you see me?" she asked.

"You're the best healer there is and I refuse to be seen by someone other than you," Ron smiled.

"Whatever Ronald stop trying to sweet talk me and tell me why you are really here," Hermione said as she scanned him with her wand to find out what his injuries were.

"That is why I'm here," he said quietly and she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like you've got a few broken ribs, a bludger to the rib cage no doubt?" she said and he nodded. "Well nothing got punctured so that's good, I'll be able to patch you up quickly," she finished and used the spell and he cried out in pain as his ribs snapped back together.

"Thanks 'Mione I owe you one," he smiled.

"Oh you owe me way more than one but you're welcome," Hermione snorted.

"You're right I do and I'm sorry Hermione," he said sadly.

"For?" she asked.

"Everything, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and the things I've been calling you but I still care a lot about you still. I don't like the idea of Ferretface touching you like that, it makes my blood boil," Ron said and she noticed he bit the inside of his cheek in agitation.

"Ron you didn't want me anymore, you wanted your Chaser girl so I finally went looking for someone else because I was tired of being alone. Draco wasn't exactly ideal at first but he's really changed, if you'd give him a chance you would see. He's not that rude asshat we had to deal with in school anymore and he treats me well and makes me feel beautiful," Hermione said softly.

Ron bristled but thought better of it and sighed, "I'm tired of fighting Hermione so if you say he's changed I'll give him a chance to prove it but if he hurts you, he'll have to suffer my wrath," Ron said.

"You mean it?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Oh thank you Ron!" she said and tackled him in a big hug. Ron chuckled and held her tight but hissed in pain when she squeezed him tighter. "Oh Ron I'm sorry, I forgot your ribs would still be a bit sore," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," he chuckled.

"I'm tired of fighting too Ron and this means a lot to me," Hermione smiled.

"You know I'd do anything for you Hermione," he smiled.

"That's so sweet of you Ron," she smiled and teared up a little before she kissed his cheek.

"I have my moments," Ron chuckled and Hermione giggled along and nodded.

"Don't forget to take this potion, it'll get rid of any soreness you have left," Hermione said and summoned a potion from the cupboard.

"When do I take it?" he asked.

"Take a dose right now and again tonight and you should be completely patched up," Hermione said.

"How much of it?" he asked.

"Half now half later, here I'll even split it up for you," Hermione said and the flask became two seperate vials.

"Thanks 'Mione you always take care of me," he grinned.

"You're my best friend of course I do," she smiled back.

"Yeah so when can I head out?" he asked.

"Now, I've got another patient waiting for me so I'm gonna go but thanks for stopping by for the talk," she grinned.

"No problem," he smiled and began heading for the door. They got out into the hallways and he began to leave and she watched him leave for a little but before heading for her next patient.

When Hermione walked into the room she stopped in amusement, "Draco?" she asked.

"Hey Hermione," Draco grinned from the bed they had stuck him on.

"What are you doing here?" she chuckled as she headed towards him.

"I got a broken arm," he smirked nodding towards his arm.

"And that was so important you'd only be seen by me?" she chuckled.

"Yep, I had Blaise break my arm for me so I could talk to you," he smiled proudly.

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

"Because I missed you and haven't seen you in a couple weeks and you were so busy you could barely owl so I came up with this plan," he smirked and she snorted before waving her wand over him to see where the arm was broken.

"You are a dork," Hermione chuckled as she pinpointed the break. Hermione looked up at him to see him staring at her adoringly, "What?" she asked.

"You look extremely beautiful when you're at work," he smiled.

"Oh please I'm wearing robes that match everyone else," Hermione chuckled.

"Yes but they hug you in all the right places and besides you just get this aura about you that exudes confidence, it's sexy," he smiled.

"Well thank you now hold still, this might hurt a little," she said and tapped her wand over his arm and he hissed in pain.

"You did that on purpose," he pouted.

"I did not," she chuckled, "It always hurts when bones are reformed," Hermione said.

"They should come up with a way to fix that, my arm was already killing me before hand," he said moodily.

"And who's fault is that?" Hermione chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed he was on.

Hermione squeaked in shock as he pulled her against him so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Well I wanted to see you," he said quietly in her ear and she shivered as his hot breath washed over her neck.

"You know I have work to do," she said quietly.

"Shh just give me a minute," he said and squeezed her tight and began rubbing his nose up and down her neck giving her goosebumps.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"You smell heavenly, like berries and apples," he said and again she shuddered, how could he do this to her so easily? she wondered. He was making her heart flutter madly in her chest and she was enjoying it.

"That's because I use Berry Smoothie shampoo and conditioner and apple scented bodywash," she chuckled.

"I like it," he whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe and she gasped. Draco chuckled at her reaction before kissing behind her ear and making her moan a little.

"Dra-Draco I need to get back to work, I can't do this right now," she said breathlessly.

"I know but I just wanted to see you to make sure you know I'm still thinking about you," he said.

"That's sweet of you," she smiled as she wriggled out of his arms.

"Only for you 'Mione," he said and it made her heart skip a beat and she blushed lightly.

Draco got off the bed and had to adjust himself but Hermione looked away for his benefit. "One more thing before I go," he smirked.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked and looked at him expectantly. Draco grabbed her and kissed her softly, Hermione was shocked but melted into the kiss. Draco moved his lips over hers softly and butterflies started going crazy in her stomach.

Draco ended the kiss with a sweet smile and her heart skipped a beat again, Damn was he good at making her feel like a teenager experiencing her first love all over again. "I'll owl you soon," he smiled and winked at her before walking towards the exit.

"Oh Draco wait," she said.

"Yeah?" he spun around quickly.

"You need to take this potion tonight to make sure the healing process is complete," she smiled and summoned a vial of potion for him.

"Thanks," he smiled and she smiled back and nodded before he walked out the door. Draco Malfoy would be the death of her she was sure of it, nobody else sent her heart fluttering like that or made her heart skip a beat. The butterflies in her stomach finally settled down and she left the room smiling and headed back to her ward.

"Girl was that who I think it was?" Luke pounced on her as soon as she entered.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled.

"What did Mr. Perfect Ass, Haia, and Sexiness want?" Luke giggled excitedly and Hermione joined since Luke had used the funny nickname from their phone conversation a couple weeks back.

"He had Blaise break his arm so he'd have a reason to come see me because he missed me," Hermione giggled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Luke squealed.

"Yeah it was and I swear he's going to be the death of me Luke," she sighed.

"Why?" Luke aksed. Hermione explained all of what happened and Luke was bouncing with excitement by the end. "Merlin girl why didn't you snatch him up for yourself right then and there?" he asked.

"I had work to do and I told him I wasn't going to have sex with him unless we started dating," Hermione said quietly.

"That's what I meant, why didn't you tell him you'd date him right then and there? I would have if I were in your shoes," Luke said.

"I forgot to tell him I've been really considering it and I think it's worth a shot," Hermione said.

"How do you forget something like that?" Luke asked.

"He was sending shudders of desire through my body, kind of hard to think with that going on," she said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Well go chase after him, I'm sure you can catch him if you run fast enough," Luke said.

"No I can't he's had a huge head start but I'll just tell him next time I see him which will be soon knowing him," Hermione giggled.

"Ok girl but you better, I asked Alek out last night when he brought me dinner," Luke said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Been waiting til I had you by yourself so I could reinforce our deal," Luke chuckled.

"Ok and what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He tackled me to the ground and kissed me passionately, which led to us making love on my living room floor," Luke chuckled and blushed.

"Aw that's too cute! Hermione grinned.

"Yeah he said he's been waiting for these past three weeks for me to ask him," Luke grinned.

"Aw well that's great, I'm happy for you," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I'm taking him out tonight after work to celebrate, do you and Draco want to come?" Luke asked.

"No, this is your day and I don't want to spoil it," Hermione smiled.

"You won't it'll be a double date to celebrate the beginning of both of our relationships because you can tell him tonight you want to get together," Luke smiled.

"Luke I'd rather tell him alone," Hermione blushed.

"Feeling frisky darling?" Luke chuckled.

"Well I just have a feeling it'll lead to that and I'd rather be safe then sorry because I don't think I can deny him again," Hermione blushed.

"Ok Sugar Tits but I want details when it happens," Luke winked.

"Do you get off on this or something? You always want details," Hermione giggled.

"No I just like to hear about it because sometimes I implement things into my own bedroom from those things I'm told," Luke chuckled.

"Oh I see," Hermione chuckled.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you. We've got a new case," Tracy smiled.

"Sweet!" Luke smiled and they followed Tracy over to a bed that held a little girl.

"She's so cute," Hermione smiled down at the little girl, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you," the soft little voice said and Hermione smiled.

"This is Julie, she came in with fever, chills, and vomiting," Tracy said.

"Sounds like the common Flu," Hermione said.

"That's what we thought at first but then she vomited up some blood as well, we need you guys to figure out why," Tracy said.

"You've got it boss," Luke smiled.

"Julie does it hurt anywhere?" Hermione asked.

"My tummy," Julie said.

"Ok I'm gonna press around your tummy and you tell me when it hurts," Hermione said softly.

"Ok," Julie said.

Hermione started pressing in different areas and Julie cried out in pain as she was right above her stomach, "I'm sorry but at least now we know where you hurt," Hermione said.

"Do you think she's got internal bleeding?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah somewhere in her stomach area," Hermione said equally as quiet as to not scare the little girl.

"We should do an X-Ray and Ultra sound," Luke said.

"We need parental consent first, Julie where's your mommy and daddy?" Hermione asked.

"They dropped me off and said they'd be back later but they didn't tell me when," Julie said.

"Oh dear," Hermione bit her lip.

"I'll get Tracy," Luke said and Hermione nodded.

"Julie do you remember your parents telling you anything at all?" Hermione asked.

"No they never told me anything but they kept saying something about a vacation that they were going on, somewhere tropical," Julie said.

"Oh Merlin, did they have bags packed or anything when they dropped you off?" Hermione asked.

"No," Julie said.

"Ok, now Julie how old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm seven," Julie smiled.

"What a big girl you are," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," Julie smiled.

"Your welcome," Hermione said.

"Hermione Luke tells me her parents aren't here?" Tracy asked as she came back.

"I think her parents abandoned her here, her parents were talking about a tropical vacation a lot around her," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"Well we need to try to contact them then," Tracy said.

"Julie what are your parents names?" Luke asked.

"Max and Judy McCreedy," Julie said.

"Alright we are going to try to contact them so we can do some tests on you ok?" Luke asked and she nodded.

"I'll go you two stay here and keep her company," Tracy said and they nodded.

"Julie hun do your parents drop you off places and leave you alone often?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, they say I'm too much of a pain to bring places," Julie said sadly.

"Oh Julie don't believe that, you are a sweet little girl," Hermione said, this reminded her too much of Harry's upbringing.

"I try not to because everyone else likes me," Julie said.

"Ok you keep doing that sweetie," Hermione said her heart breaking a little for the girl.

"Alright I got ahold of them but they were ticked off and seemed like they were in a rush to get me off the floo, they said we have the rights to do whatever we need to make her better though," Tracy said.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione said.

"Alright Julie we're just gonna use our wands for a couple tests but it won't hurt," Luke said and she nodded. Tracy brought over the screen we needed to see the scans.

Luke waved his wand over her and it popped up on the screen, this was the X-ray and we were just looking at bones and noticed there was a broken rib and Hermione wrote it down. Then he waved over her and this time it showed everything, the broken rib was bent at such an angle it somehow punctured her stomach so blood and stomach acid was coming out of it slowly. Hermione wrote it down and tried not to cry in fear of what had happened.

"Julie how did your rib get broken? Hermione asked softly.

"I was playing outside with Jordan," she began.

"Who's Jordan?" Hermione interrupted.

"My next door neightbor," Julie said.

"Ok so what about you and Jordan?" Hermione asked.

"Well Jordan and I were playing and he suggested we go play by the river that is near our house so we did. I ended up falling in and Jordan used his accidental magic and somehow lifted me out until I could climb out. Jordan and I are going to go to Hogwarts together when we are eleven," she smiled.

"Did you break your rib when you fell in?" Tracy asked.

"No when we got home mommy and daddy were mad at me because they've told me not to go to the river before. They also said it's a good thing we live in a wizarding neighborhood because if not we would've possibly exposed our world with that display of magic. So daddy had to punish me for disobeying them and he kicked me in my tummy really hard and said that should teach me a lesson," Julie said before starting to cry.

"Oh Merlin, Julie has your mommy or daddy ever hit you like that before?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"N-no but he's hit me on my butt with his belt a lot or smacked me really hard on my cheek a bunch when I need to be punished," Julie cried.

"Write that down Luke," Hermione said and gave Luke her clipboard with all her notes so far and he did.

"Julie sweetie how long has your daddy been smacking you across the face really hard?" Luke asked.

"S-since I was f-five," Julie sobbed.

"She's seven now," Hermione said and rubbed circles on Julie's back trying to soothe her.

"Two years and no one has ever said anything?" Tracy asked in disgust.

"Julie were you allowed to go outside and play after you daddy smacked you really hard? Hermione asked.

"N-no I had to stay inside for a week because I'd always get booboos there that were all dark and hurt when I poked them," Julie said as she began to calm down.

"Julie how long ago did you fall in the river?" Luke asked.

"A couple days ago and then I got sick," Julie said.

"Ok Julie, I'm going to have to use some magic on your rib and it might hurt a little ok?" Hermione asked.

"Why does it have to hurt?" Julie cried.

"I'm sorry whenever a bone gets healed it always hurts a little but it'll go away and we'll give you a potion to make it stop hurting ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok," Julie sniffled.

"Ready?" Hermione asked and Julie took a deep breath and nodded before Hermione used her wand and Julie cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, now here's the potion that will help it stop hurting," Herrmione said and Luke gave her the potion. Hermione uncorked it and helped her sit up and drink it. "You need to drink all of it Julie," Hermione said.

When Julie finished she rubbed her belly, "It feels weird," Julie said.

"I know the potion is going through and healing up everything in your tummy," Hermione said. The potion was going through and clearing out all the blood and stomach acid that leaked out of her stomach before healing anything that might have gotten damaged before patching the hole in her stomach. Luke waved his wand over her tummy and they saw everything was healed up nicely.

"Does that mean I'm all better now?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but we need to keep you a couple days for observation," Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I'm hungry," she said making them all chuckle.

"I'll get some food in here," Tracy said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Luke we need to bring this information up to legal, we need to get her away from her parents before it escalates," she murmered after Tracy left.

"I'll get it there after Tracy gives me permission," Luke said.

"Luke, that's your name?" Julie asked.

"Yes sweetness, my name is Luke," Luke smiled.

"And what about you nice lady?" Julie asked and Hermione giggled.

"My name's Hermione," Hermione smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Julie said.

"Well thank you so is Julie," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, and thank you both for taking care of me," Julie said.

"It was no problem Julie, it's our job," Hermione said.

"Hermione and Luke, are you guys a mommy and daddy too?" Julie asked.

"No we just work together Julie, we aren't together, and we don't have kids," Hermione said.

"Oh but you guys are always whispering to each other so I was curious," Julie said.

"No we are just best friends like you and Jordan," Hermione smiled.

"Oh ok," Julie said.

"I hope you like french fries and chicken nuggets," Tracy said as she came in.

"Yay!" Julie said excitedly.

Tracy smiled and handed Julie the tray so she could eat and we stepped a little away for more privacy. "We need to get this to legal to get her away from her parents before it escalates," Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I agree, they didn't seem to care enough about her when I talked to them too," Tracy said.

"I'll take this to legal right away," Luke said and Tracy and Hermione nodded.

"Do you think she'll be able to say all that again in a large courtroom?" Hermione asked.

"We can't be sure but if it comes to that I'm going to have you come since she trusts you," Tracy said.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Keep a close eye on her Hermione," Tracy said.

"You've got it," Hermione said and went back over to Julie's bed. Luke came back about a half hour later and waved Hermione over.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as she headed over.

"I got it to legal and explained everything and so they are having a couple aurors go to the McCreedy's house to bring them in, we'll find out what happens by tomorrow," Luke said.

"Good I hope they catch them," Hermione said.

"Me too," Luke said.

"If it's Harry they sent on the job then they should get results quickly, he's their best auror and he grew up in a similar situation, with unloving guardian, so I know he'll want justice," Hermione said.

"That's good to know," Luke said and Hermione nodded.

A couple hours later Harry showed up and Hermione beckoned him over, "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The McCreedy's packed up and left before we could get them, they abandoned their daughter here and left," Harry said angrily and ground his teeth together.

"Those bastards," Hermione said angrily.

"How could they leave that poor sweet girl all alone?" Luke asked shocked.

"I don't know," Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"Hermione? Luke?" Julie called and they headed over with Harry following.

"Yes hun?" Luke asked.

"My tummy is starting to hurt again," she said.

"Ok sweetness I'm gonna do the scan again so hang on," Luke said and Hermione pulled over the screen and the scanned.

"She's just sore from it not being completely healed yet," Hermione said in relief since she had been scared of the wound reopening. "Here's another potion that will make it feel better," Hermione said and summoned a numbing potion so it would numb the pain.

"Thank you, much better," Julie said after she drank the small vial.

"Julie I'm Harry Potter and I need you to tell me everything you told Hermione and Luke," Harry said.

"You're the famous Harry Potter? That is so cool, Jordan's told me all about you!" Julie said excitedly.

"Yeah that's me," Harry said and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Ok where do I start?" Julie asked.

"Just tell him what he asks you," Hermione said and Julie nodded. Harry and Julie's conversation lasted a good hour and Harry wrote everything down.

"Thank you Julie, you'll be seeing me again soon ok?" Harry asked.

"Ok," Julie smiled.

"I need to get this back to the office but afterwards you want to get some dinner Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sure my shift is about done," Hermione smiled.

"Alright, nice seeing you again Luke, sorry it wasn't on better circumstances," Harry said and shook Luke's hand.

"That's alright I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to hang out another time," Luke smiled.

"Sounds good," Harry smiled. "Alright Hermione I'll see you soon," Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah see you," Hermione said before he left.

About an hour later Harry showed back up, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah hang on," Hermione said.

"Julie a healer will come in here over night when ever you need the potion so just push this button when you need it. I'm goint home for the day," Hermione said and Julie nodded her understanding.

"Where's Luke?" Harry asked.

"He asked Alek out, his boytoy from our celebration from Healer training, and they are going out tonight to celebrate," Hermione smiled.

"Well that's nice," Harry smiled.

"Yeah I'm happy for him," Hermione smiled.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Wherever, I'm not picky," Hermione chuckled.

"The Leaky Cauldron it is, we haven't seen Neville and Hannah in awhile," Harry said.

"Alright sounds good, Hermione chuckled and looped her arm in his and the apparated outside the pub.

"Neville, Hannah are you here?" Harry asked as we walked in.

"Neville just got back from Hogwarts last night so he's resting upstairs," Hannah smiled.

"Oh right, he's the new Herbology professor this year," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, how are you Hermione? You're looking good," Hannah smiled.

"Oh pretty good actually just got off of work," Hermione smiled.

"That's nice, how's St. Mungo's treating you?" Hannah asked.

"Hermione! Harry! It's great to see you guys again," Neville said from the top floor and came down the stairs to hug them both.

"Oh Neville it's great to see you," Hermione smiled.

"You too," Neville smiled. "Nice robes," he chuckled.

"Thanks I just got off of work, which I was just about to explain to Hannah is going amazing. I absolutely love my job!" Hermione smiled.

"Well that's great, bet you're their best healer," Neville chukled.

"Well my friend Luke and I both scored exceptionally on all subject so we were put in the General Ward, we are partners and we get to diagnose people," Hermione grinned.

"That's awesome and is this Luke your boyfriend?" Hannah asked.

"Merlin no, he's gay," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh so there isn't anyone special in your life right now?" Hannah asked and Hermione blushed.

"Oh there is alright, but let's get some dinner before she explains," Harry chuckled.

"Oh right, what do you guys want?" Hannah asked.

"I'll have a butterbeer and some of your hearty beef stew," Harry smiled.

"Want some rolls with that?" Hannah asked.

"Yes please," Harry smiled.

"I'll have Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and corn with a butterbeer as well," Hermione smiled.

"Got it, I'll be back soon," Hannah smiled.

"How are you doing Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Great just got back from my first year being the Herbology teacher since Professor Sprout retired, I got Head of Gryffindor House as well," Neville smiled.

"That's awesome congrats," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I see you finally graduated Healer training," he said.

"Yeah three weeks ago," Hermione smiled.

"Oh did you go out celebrating?" Neville asked.

"Yeah with my classmates," Hermione said but kept it at that. Harry chuckled but stayed quiet. Neville caught it and looked at them suspiciously, Hermione became extremely interested in the table and Harry began staring at some pictures on the wall including one of Tom. Tom the old Bartender had been retired for a couple years and Hannah had taken over for him while he lived his retirement out in the English countryside with his wife.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain when Hannah comes back," Hermione said.

"You better," Neville said gruffly making her chuckle.

About ten minutes later Hannah came out with a few trays floating behind her. "Hermione your Salisbury steak, Harry your beef stew and rolls, and I made some home fish fry with french fries for you and I Neville," Hannah smiled and passed out the plates.

"Thanks Hannah this looks great," Hermione smiled and dug in quickly much to Neville's dismay.

"Your welcome," Hannah smiled.

"So Hermione what aren't you telling us? Stop stalling," Neville chuckled.

"I met up with an old schoolmate of ours while out celebrating with my classmates, we danced and drank and had a great time and then I let him take me home and we had mind blowing sex until the early hours of the morning," Hermione said and tried to leave it at that.

"Well I didn't know you were the kind of girl for a one night stand," Haanah chuckled.

"That was the very first time I did it," Hermione said.

"Who was it Hermione? Who was it you slept with?" Neville asked seriously before taking a bit of his food.

Hermione made a show of taking a swig of her butterbeer and taking a bite of her mashed potatoes before mumbling, "Malfoy," but really it sounded like "Mafoo"

"Come again?" Neville asked and Harry chuckled.

"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly and began staring a hole through her plate. When she got no response she looked up to find both Hannah and Neville with a bite of their food half way to their mouths and just staring at her in horror.

Neville's face was switching between red and white and he put the food in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "You slept with Draco Malfoy? Are you out of your mind?" he said a bit angrily after he finished chewing.

"He's different now Neville I promise, he isn't rude he never once called me Mudblood and he apologized for how he acted before. He's really sweet to me," Hermione said.

"You only saw him that night, of course he's gonna be all nice, he wanted to sleep with you," Neville said.

"No I've seen him a couple times afterwards and he says he wants to date me Nev," Hermione said.

Hannah and Neville gasped in surprise at that, "Are you dating him Hermione?" Hannah asked.

"Well no but I was thinking about it," Hermione said and took another bite of food.

"Is he the special someone Harry was talking about earlier?" Neville asked.

"Yeah he's so much better now Neville I think you would see it if you gave him a chance," Hermione said.

"If he makes you as happy as he seems then fine I will give him a chance but just one 'Mione, I don't want you getting hurt," Neville said.

"Hermione is a big girl hun, she can take care of herself," Hannah smiled.

"Exactly but I appreciate the support," Hermione smiled.

"Ok now let's finish eating before it gets cold," Neville said and the four just sat talking as they ate. When they were finished Hannah brought out a blueberry pie and gave everyone a slice and they ate happily. Hannah had to excuse herself a few times when a couple people wanted to rent a room and when another wanted something to eat but otherwise she was there talking with them and Hermione had to admit she was really nice and good for Neville. She had wanted Neville to choose Luna but it was really hard to say that when she saw how Neville and Hannah were together. After the pie Hermione bid them a good night and apparated back to her flat and went to bed relieved that Neville had agreed with Harry and Ginny on the idea of her and Draco.

A/N: Well there's chapter 7, hope you liked it. The main parts of this chapter were the visits from Ron and Draco and then I just added the rest since the chapter was too short but I'm rather happy with the chapter as a whole lol. I decided to throw Neville and Hannah in there a little since Neville is also pretty important to Hermione lol. Anyways I know you guys are getting impatient and want them together but here Hermione has completely agreed she will date him so Yay! It'll happen soon people, very soon. XD Please review and let me know what you thought! XD


	8. And The Results Are

A/N: I've been wanting to write this chapter since the beginning because it's one of my main plot points, hope you like haha.

Chapter 8: And The Results Are...

Today was Saturday and Hermione had planned to spend the day with Ginny since she had been neglecting her best friend for work. That was until she woke up feeling like shit and sweating profusely, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had a bit of a fever she noticed and she had guessed she had gotten Julie's flu since Julie was still with them almost a week later. They had been giving Julie her meds for her stomach and the flu and her flu had finally subsided and her stomach was finally healed up. The problem lied with the fact that the McCreedy's were still missing, Harry had been working really hard to find them because he wanted justice for her just as badly as Hermione and Luke did. It was likely the Ministry would send someone out with Child Services to take Julie to a Foster home soon.

Hermione called up Ginny after rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not feeling too great Gin," Hermione said.

"I'm almost done getting ready, take some flu potion, I know you have some in you medicine cabinet," Ginny said.

"Oh shit! I forgot all about it," Hermione said.

"Take some and then you and I are going forth with our girls day," Ginny chuckled.

"Ok Gin, I'm gonna start getting ready," Hermione said and they hung up. Hermione felt like an idiot, she had stocked her medicine cabinet with almost everything she would need when she first moved in and Ginny had helped. Hermione took some flu potion and felt her fever disappear and felt mostly better. Hermione then jumped in the shower making sure to scrub herself really well to get off all the sweat and washing her hair to make sure it didn't stink. Afterwards she dried off and dried her hair allowing it to fall in soft curls down her back. Hermione genreally didn't wear make up but she felt like putting on a little so she put on her black eyeliner and mascara and a pink shimmery eyeshadow. Then she got dressed in one of her cute pink blouses, it was soft and made of the same thing ballerina dresses were so it was a little tight. It had a v neck and small ruffly sleeves that were just a little past her shoulders, then Hermione put on some light wash jeans and pink low heels.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny call.

"In my room," Hermione yelled.

"Oh Hermione you look so pretty," Ginny smiled as she saw her.

"Thanks Gin you look pretty too," Hermione smiled. Ginny was wearing a cream colored sleeveless shirt and gray jeans with cream colored low heels. She had on brown eye liner and mascara with a shimmery cream colored eye shadow.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse," Hermione smiled and grabbed her white beaded purse with an undetectable extension charm like she had on all of her purses.

"So where to first girly?" Ginny asked.

"Where ever you want to go," Hermione smiled.

"We should get some new Lingerie I've worn almost all of mine," Ginny said.

"Ok Gin, what do you think Draco will like?" Hermione asked and then blushed.

"You've decided to date him!" Ginny squealed happily.

"Yeah, when I run into him next I'm gonna tell him because I want to tell him in person," Hermione smiled.

"Let's find something sexy for underneath your clothes when you meet up with him," Ginny chuckled.

"Ginny shush people are looking," Hermione blushed since they had walked towards the shopping center near Hermione's place.

"Oh Merlin, it's not like they are gonna ever see us again," Ginny said.

"They might see me, I live near here," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said and led the way to the Victoria's Secret.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret, let me know if you need anything," one of the workers said as they walked in.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. "Now let's get something sexy for dear Draco," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered and resigned herself to her fate since she knew Ginny would pick something she generally wouldn't wear.

"Hermione how many lingerie outfits do you have?" Ginny asked.

"A few silk nighties and that lacy outfit you had me get last time, I still haven't worn it but I wear the silk ones all the time," Hermione said.

"That just will not do," Ginny said thoughtfully. "What color silk nighties do you have?"

"I've got light pink, light blue, and light green," Hermione said.

"You need to complete your pastel collection," Ginny smiled.

"Why?" Hermione chuckled as they headed over there first.

"You'll want more once you have him sleeping over at your apartment more often, trust me," Ginny said before handing Hermione the light purple and light yellow that were left of the collection.

"I guess you are right," Hermione chuckled.

"Besides those light colors will all go with your creamy skin tone," Ginny said before leading her over to some more lingerie.

"True, I like this one," Hermione said and held up an Emerald Green lace night gown with a silver silk ribbon that went around the dress right under the bust.

"And Draco will love it because of the Slytherin colors," Ginny chuckled.

"Oh I honestly didn't even notice that but yeah he will," Hermione chuckled.

"You should get these silver push up bra and panty set to go under," Ginny laughed.

"Alright give me, I'm a C cup and wear a size 7 panty," Hermione said.

"Do you wear thongs?" Ginny asked.

"After you forced me to get some last time yes I wear them on occasion, I finally got used to them," Hermione siged.

"Well then a thong is going with this," Ginny chuckled and handed the garments to Hermione.

"I think I should wear this when I tell him," Hermione smirked.

"You totally should," Ginny grinned.

"Yeah I'm also getting one of these red with gold ribbon ones since I have to show my Gryffindro pride too," Hermione chuckled and then Ginny passed her a gold push up bra and thong to go with it. "I'm not getting all thongs Gin," Hermione sighed.

"I know but with those two you are," Ginny chuckled before grabbing herself a set of the Gryffindor colored dress and push up bra and thong set. "Now we can match if we feel like," Ginny laughed.

"No that's just weird," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh well," Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

The girls walked around picking different Lingerie with an equal amount of either thongs or string bikini style panties. Hermione had gotten two she absolutely adored, one was a dark blue satin babydoll top that tied with bows on her shoulder and a pair of matching dark blue satin string bikini style underwear to go with. The other was the same but silver, both looked amazing with her skin tone which she loved. Hermione and Ginny had also gotten a couple of role playing lingerie each, Hermione got a sexy teacher and a sexy librarian since they were 'just SO Hermione' according to Ginny and Ginny got a sexy nurse and a sexy school girl. The girls ended up getting about 10 outfits each and the girl behind the counter was shocked but rung them up, they ended up spending way too much on lingerie, but Ginny had a muggle banking account full of money since she had set a nice chunk of her money transfered into muggle money in it for when she wanted to shop at muggle stores with Hermione. Hermione's bank account wasn't as full but she had a good amount set aside in a muggle bank account.

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starving," Hermione whined as she put their bags into her purse in the Alleyway next to the shop.

"Me too," Ginny said and they walked to a cafe not too far from the Victoria's Secret.

They said down at a table outside since it was so beautiful out, it was June but it's wasn't as hot as usual, it was rather cool and comfortable. "Hi my name is Jenny, what can I get for you guys?" a waitress walked up.

"Hi Jenny can we get a strawberry lemonade with easy ice?" Hermione asked.

"Both of you?" Jenny asked.

"Yes please," Ginny smiled.

"Alright, here's the menus," Jenny said and handed them menus before leaving.

"I'm in the mood for a panini today," Ginny said and located the section for sandwiches.

"Ooh that sounds good," Hermione smiled and looked there too. After a few minutes Jenny came back with their drinks.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I'll have the roast chicken club panini no tomatoes," Hermione smiled.

"And I'll have the roast turkey club panini no tomatoes," Ginny smiled.

"Alright coming right up," Jenny smiled.

"I miss hanging out Ginny, sorry I haven't been able to make time lately," Hermione said.

"It's alright I understand and besides I've been busy with work too," Ginny smiled.

"I know but I just feel bad," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it really I definitely understand," Ginny smiled.

"Alright so did I tell you about my surprise visits on Monday?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Ginny said.

"Ok well I was coming in from lunch and Tracy said I had two good looking guys in rooms down the hall both asking for me," Hermione started and relayed both stories.

"Is that what finally convinced you to date Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Well after I talked to you a couple weeks back I called Luke and he encouraged me like you and then I called Luna and that girl is a sage advice giver when she wants to be and she mostly convinced me not to give a fuck what people thought and then Ron came and told me he'd support me which kind of helped and then Draco took time off of work just to visit me because he missed me and that's what did it, I thought it was so sweet. I would've told him then but the distractions made me forget," Hermione chuckled.

"You should contact him and take him to dinner and tell him today," Ginny said seriously.

"I was kind of waiting until we run into each other again but I just might, after the lingerie shopping it really got me in the mood, as odd as that sounds," Hermione giggled and blushed a little.

"It's happened to me before too, I was picking out something I thought Harry would love and when I got home I was really turned on so I put on my new purchase and flooed to Grimmauld place. Harry was in his study working so he didn't hear me come in, I surprised him by wrapping my arms around him and kissing his collarbone like he likes and he had chuckled and turned around and he instantly wanted me, needless to say we didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day or night," Ginny chuckled.

"Sounds like it would've been hot," Hermione giggled.

"Oh it was," Ginny grinned.

"Here's the panini's girls," Jenny smiled and walked off.

"Thanks," they chorused and began to eat.

"This is really good," Hermione smiled and let Ginny taste a bite.

"Yeah it is, so is mine," Ginny said and Hermione tried it.

"That's really good too," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah so are you wearing that to see Draco tonight?" Ginny asked.

"If I'm wearing the lingerie underneath no, I'll need to change into something dark so it isn't visible," Hermione said.

"True, maybe wear that Emerald green cocktail dress of yours," Ginny suggested.

"Gin your genius is showing," Hermione giggled.

"I have my moments," Ginny giggled along.

"That you do," Hermione smiled.

The girls spent the rest of lunch chatting about what Hermione should do on her date that night. They paid and went to get up but Hermione needed to clutch the table for support.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"My nausea is back," Hermione said before she felt her lunch coming back up. She bent down and began puking and ended up hitting her head on the metal fence around the outside of the tables as she puked everything back she was done she stood up and felt herself get woozy for hitting her head so hard and soon everything went black as she passed out. Ginny caught her as she fell back before she could hit the floor or the table.

"Hermione!" Ginny heard someone yell and looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy running towards her.

"Draco?" Ginny asked surprised as he ran up and scooped Hermione into his arms.

When Draco woke up in the morning he realized it was only 9:00 AM and groaned, it was too early for him to be up on a Saturday but he couldn't get back to sleep. As he thought about the day he realized it had been exactly a month since Hermione had come back into his life and they had slept together. He was hoping he didn't have to wait any longer for Hermione's answer because he was constantly thinking about her no matter what he did. Because of that he had masterbated way more than he had ever had to before because his little minx drove him crazy with desire. Draco got up and showered and got ready for today before heading to the dining room for breakfast.

"Draco you are up early this morning," his mother said surprised as he walked in.

"Yeah I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," Draco sighed before Eggs Benedict popped in front of him and he began eating.

"Thinking about Miss Granger again?" Narcissa asked after a few minutes.

"How'd you know?" Draco asked shocked.

"Draco I'm your mother and know you better than anyone else except for maybe Blaise and you have that same look on your face every time you think about her," Narcissa smiled.

"I can't help it mother, I just want to be with her so badly," Draco said and blushed lightly.

"Then why are you here?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother?" Draco asked confused.

Narcissa chuckled, "You want her that badly, go get her son," she smiled.

"I will, today I'm going to make her say yes to me," Draco smiled and began eating with gusto.

"That's my boy," Narcissa smiled, she was just so thankful it seemed like Draco had finally found 'The One' for him even if she wasn't a pureblood. That didn't bother Narcissa though as long as her son was happy, she was happy.

"Thanks mother, I love you," Draco said as he finished eating and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Dragon," Narcissa smiled before he ran back up the stairs two at a time back to his room.

He needed to make sure he looked good for her so he changed into his short sleeved black button up shirt that me wore that night at Dynamite and put on a pair of dark wash jeans and his black designer tennis shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair until it hung the way he liked it, which was slightly in his eyes since girls tended to dig that look. Draco brushed his teeth and decided he was ready to get his girl before he headed out the front doors.

When Draco got to Hermione's door he knocked and there was no answer so he figured she was out and decided to wait for her. A couple hours later he decided to go do something and check back in a little while. He knew Hermione had that shopping area right next to her place so he decided to get her something so when he asked her out again he'd have a nice present for her. When Draco began walking into the shopping area he was surprised to see Hermione at a cafe with Ginny, that explained why she hadn't been home. He saw Hermione and Ginny stand up after paying but Hermione needed to grab the table to steady herself and he noticed Ginny look worried. Hermione said something before turning around and puking but she hit her head as she bent over to puke. So he began walking again so he could get to her quickly, then Hermione stood up and fell backwards. "Hermione!" he had yelled without realizing it and took off running towards her. Ginny had caught her but she looked to be having a little trouble with keeping her up.

"Draco?" Ginny had asked surprised as he had came up and scooped Hermione up into his arms.

"Hey Weasley, we should get her to the hospital, that didn't look like it felt too good," Draco said not wanting to say St. Mungo's since they were obviously around a lot of muggles who had gathered around to see if she was ok.

"You're right," Ginny said and they began jogging towards the Alleyway nearby. They apparated to St. Mungo's and a Healer came running up as they saw Hermione passed out in his arms.

"What happened?" the healer asked.

"Hermione woke up not feeling too good this morning so she took some flu potion but I think she overexerted herself while shopping with me. She ended up puking because her nausea came back but she hit her head really hard on a metal fence when she bent over to puke so she passed out," Ginny explained hurriedly.

"Ok we'll take her to the General Ward and figure it out," the healer said.

"That's the ward she works at," Draco said remembering.

"That's right she's the week shift during the day," the healer said.

When they got there they placed her on a bed right next to a cute little girl, "Oh no, what happened to Hermione?" the little girl asked.

"Julie she was sick and hit her head but I need to check her out so I need you to stay in your bed alright?" the healer asked.

"Alright Miss Trini," Julie said and sat back down since she had jumped up when Hermione was brought in.

"So you're Julie, I remember Hermione telling me a little about you Monday night, I'm Ginny," Ginny smiled.

"You are Harry Potter's girlfriend, aren't you?" Julie asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"He showed me a picture of you two," she smiled.

"Oh well that was nice," Ginny smiled back.

"Alright she doesn't have concussion but her skull is a little bruised, it'll heal up within the week," Trini smiled.

"What about the sickness?" Draco asked.

"I'm getting there," Trini said and began scanning Hermione again and raised her eye brows in surprise.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, she's fine, it'll pass but we need to wait for her to wake up," Trini said.

"Ok, do you guys want a coffee or something?" Draco asked.

"Sure I'll have a double latte with extra cream and sugar," Trini said.

"I'll take a hot chocolate and Hermione probably will too, she loves the stuff," Ginny chuckled.

"And for you Julie?" he asked smiling.

"I can have something too?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, whatever you want to drink," Draco chuckled.

"I've always wanted to try hot chocolate," Julie smiled.

"Alright I'll get you one too," Draco chuckled before heading out, he couldn't stand seeing Hermione like that it hurt even if she was only unconscious. Draco went and got some stuff from a coffee place nearby, it was obviously muggle called Starbucks. He had been practicing with muggle money so he didn't look like a fool when paying but he still hadn't quite got the hang of it so he just handed the man a couple of $20's and the man gave him his change back before he put all of his money away. When Draco got everything he walked back to St Mungo's and put a warming charm on them so they'd stay warm and then headed back to Hermione's room. He passes out everyone's drink and put Hermione's next to her on the table before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Thanks Draco," Ginny said.

"No problem Ginny," he said though it felt weird to call her by her first name.

"This is so delicious, thank you Mr. Draco," Julie grinned.

"No problem princess," Draco smiled, he loved kids and couldn't wait to have some of his own. He was determined to be a better father than his ever had been. When Draco looked up he saw Ginny smiling gently at him and he sheepishly grinned back.

"I think Hermione will be glad to know you love kids," Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah I do," Draco said and rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed. They waited for Hermione to wake back up and when their drinks were empty Draco went to buy more. As he left to go back to Starbucks he hoped Hermione would wake up soon so he could know she was alright, he was so worried about her.

Hermione woke up slowly and looked around confused, she spotted Julie sitting next to her on the bed and got more confused. "Julie what are you doing at my house?"

"You aren't at your house, you are at St Mungo's silly," Julie giggled. "Miss Trini, Ginny she's awake," Julie said and got off the bed as Trini and Ginny walked up quickly.

"I know you, you sometimes work the night shift here and you work weekends," Hermione said and looked up at Trini.

"Yeah I'm Trini, do you know who you are?" Trini asked.

"Yeah I'm Hermione Granger and I work here during the week on the day shifts," Hermione said.

"Ok good, you hit your head really badly so I had to make sure it didn't hurt anything," Trini said and everything came back to Hermione.

"She's awake hurry up," she heard Ginny say and waved someone over.

"Who?" Hermione asked but then Draco came into view.

"Oh 'Mione are you ok? I was so worried," Draco said and rushed over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Being worried about you," he chuckled.

"Oh, help me up," Hermione said and he helped get her into a sitting position.

"I got you a hot chocolate earlier," Draco smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled and reached over and took a drink.

"Your welcome," he smiled.

"Hermione we need to talk about your health, is it ok if everyone here hears?" Trini asked and Hermione looked confused.

"We both are here for you Hermione," Draco smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Trini asked.

"Um sort of," Hermione said. She noticed Draco look surprised and then break out into a world class grin before he grabbed her hand and held on. Hermione put her drink up so Ginny could hold the other since she seemed to want to do that too.

"Alright Hermione do you know why you were sick?" Trini asked.

"I figured I caught Julie's flu since I've been working with her for these past 5 days," Hermione said confused on why she was being asked that.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Trini asked.

"It just started today when I woke up," Hermione said.

"That's common around this time," Trini nodded.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hermione you don't have the flu according to my scan you're a month pregnant," Trini said.

Hermione's, Draco's, and Ginny's jaws all dropped and Julie giggled at how funny it looked. "Come again?" Hermione asked slowly.

"You are pregnant, congratulations," Trini smiled.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in shock, "We're going to have a baby," Hermione said and he nodded. "I'm pregnant with your child," Hermione said as if she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You are pregnant with my child," Draco said.

"I'm sorry if I just ruined your life," Hermione said and began to cry. She couldn't tell him how she felt now, he probably didn't want anything to do with her now or the baby. He wouldn't want a baby out of wedlock or have it be a half blood. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Dr-Draco," she sobbed.

Draco looked at her shocked she seemed to think he'd be mad at her about this but on the contrary he wasn't. Weirdly enough he was kind of happy it was with her so he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh Hermione you didn't ruin my life, I promise. You enhanced it, I love kids, please don't cry," Draco said.

"B-But i-it w-won't b-be p-pureblood, i-it'll b-be m-mixed w-with m-my m-muggleborn g-genes," Hermione cried.

"I don't care about that Hermione, I want to be with you even though you are muggleborn. That doesn't matter to me at all, I just want to be with you and our baby," Draco said soothingly.

"Y-You m-mean i-it?" Hermione asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Of course," Draco said and kissed her as if to prove his point.

"AW!" Ginny said happily and grinned at the two.

They broke apart and chuckled at Ginny who by both of their surprises got both of them in a group hug. "You two are going are going to be great parents," Ginny smiled.

"H-How do you know?" Hermione asked shakily as she started calming down.

"Well you both love kids I've seen you interact with Victoire and you are a natural and Draco was just sweet as can be to little Julie over there," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled.

"No problem," Ginny smiled. "I'm gonna give you two some privacy so you can talk now," Ginny said and walked over to Julie who was watching this all with interest.

Hermione looked tearfully at Draco and wasn't sure what to say but he waited and smiled at her. "Do you really want to be with me and our baby?" Hermione asked finally as a couple spare tears rolled down her cheeks.

Draco smiled and grabbed her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears, "Yes Hermione, before I saw what happened I had been waiting at your house ready to get you to say yes to me finally. I really like you Hermione and now more than ever I want to see if we can make this work," he said.

"I was going to get you to come to dinner with me tonight so I could finally tell you I had decided to date you," Hermione smiled.

"Finally," he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess that got ruined now since I've been in here for so long," Hermione chuckled as she looked at the clock that read 7 PM.

"We could still go to dinner, it'll just be late," Draco chuckled.

"Trini can I get out of here yet?" Hermione asked.

"You may just make sure to set up an appointment for your first check up on your way out," Trini smiled.

"I will," Hermione smiled.

"Are we heading out?" Ginny asked from where she was reading a book to Julie.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled.

"Alright Julie, I'll see you some other time alright?" Ginny asked.

"Ok Ginny," Julie smiled.

"I'm going to head back to Grimmauld place 'Mione, can I get my bags?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah hang on but not a word about this to anyone Gin, I want to tell everyone at once," Hermione smiled as she began handing Ginny her bags from her purse.

"We are having a family dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night Charlie is even visiting from Romania so the entire family will be there," Gin smiled.

"We'll be there," Hermione smiled.

"We will?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes I'm formally inviting you," Hermione smiled.

"I don't think any of them will want me there," Draco said looking a little scared.

"Harry, Hermione, and I will set them straight so please come to support Hermione," Ginny said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Draco said nervously.

"Awesome, I'll tell mom you are coming with a plus one tomorrow night," Gin giggled.

"Ok," Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione make sure you take this potion to help heal your bruised skull," Trini said as she came jogging up since they were down the hall already.

"You've got it," Hermione chuckled before downing half of it right then and there. "Ah much better," she smiled.

"Hermione where do you want to go to dinner?" Draco asked.

"Where ever you want to take me but I want to go home and change and make myself look better before hand," Hermione said.

"Ok let's go with Semi-Formal attire," Draco smiled.

"I think you look good in the outfit you are in, if I'm correct it's the outfit you were wearing when Mini Malfoy here was conceived," Hermione chuckled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"You don't mind that your baby will be a Malfoy?" he asked as he too put his hand on her tummy giving her butterflies.

"No, I don't mind that OUR baby will be a Malfoy, I won't take away their heritage," Hermione smiled.

"You are amazing! Thank you," Draco smiled as his heart fluttered uncontrollably when she said the word our.

"Your welcome," Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss right there in the middle of the hall not caring who saw. They broke apart with a smile at each other before the laced their fingers together and began walking to the front desk again. "I need to set up an appointment in the maternity ward, I just found out I'm a month pregnant," Hermione said.

"Alright you're appointment will be with your friend Candy in four weeks. So it's June 25th today so that means on July 23rd you need to be here at 10:00 AM sharp," the receptionist said.

"Brilliant, I'd love for her to be my Maternity Healer and we will be there," Hermione grinned.

"Candy? The good looking red head Blaise took home a month ago?" Draco asked.

"That's the one," Hermione chuckled.

"I'll have to let Blaise know," he chuckled.

"I'd rather our first appointment be just you and I," Hermione chuckled.

"Alright but maybe the next one," he chuckled back.

"Maybe," Hermione smiled.

"As long as there is a possibility I'm ok with that," Draco smirked before leading her away their fingers still entertwined.

"Good," Hermione chuckled.

"I'll meet you at your place in about an hour for dinner so we both have enough time to get ready," Draco smiled.

"Ok," Hermione smiled. "Oh and Draco can we keep this to ourselves until tomorrow at least?"

"Whatever you want 'Mione," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back and he nodded before they both disapparated to their own places.

"Mother!" Draco yelled as he came running into his house.

"Draco what is it?" Narcissa asked as she came out of the dining room quickly.

"I need a Semi-Formal attire restaurant so I can take my new girlfriend out tonight," Draco grinned.

"Oh Dragon, I'm so happy for you!" Narcissa smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," he smiled back.

"Take her to La Bonne Vie, she'll love it," Narcissa smiled.

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Draco smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. He almost blurted out she was going to be a grandmother but he kept it in since he had promised Hermione he would.

"I don't know," Narcissa chuckled and patted his cheek.

"I have to go get ready and then get her a present," Draco smiled before taking off to his room. Draco showered quickly and then put on one of his nice Italian black suits and used an Emerald Green tie with some nice dress shoes. Then Draco walked quickly outside and apparated to find something for Hermione and he only had a half hour to do it. Draco first went to a jewlery shop and picked out a thin silver chain with an Emerald Rose shaped pendent which he hoped she loved. He had the sale's man wrap it in silver wrapping paper with a Emerald Green bow, yes he knew she wasn't a Slytherin like him but he figured she might like the matching wrapping. Then he made his way to a flower shop that was about to close up and bought a very expensive red Rose bouquet. He checked his watch and it read he had exactly 5 minutes to get to her door so he apparated in the alley near her apartment and walked quickly to the door and knocked. He had the bouquet in his hands and the present in his front pocket and waited for her to open the door with a wide grin on his face.

Hermione apparated to her flat and went into overdrive mode, she threw her clothes off quickly and got in the shower and made sure to scrub her hair good since a bit of puke had got in it earlier, not that it was noticeable but she knew it was there so that bothered her. She washed herself quickly after that including her face to get off her make up but she was extra careful around the bump that she had on her forehead.

When she got out she dried off quickly and used her hair drying spell before throwing it up in French Twist since that was what she usually did when she dressed up all fancy. She put on her foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, a light blush, and shimmery silver and shimmery green eyeshadow blended with a Rose Pink lip stain. Hermione grabbed all of her bags out of her purse and waved her wand over them, they all emptied out and hung themselves in her closet except for her lingerie for tonight. She put on the silver thong and push up bra and pulled the Emerald Green lace over them before she grabbed out her Emerald Green cocktail dress and put it on over the lingerie. The cocktail dress had straps just the perfect size to cover up the lingerie straps and the v neck was just the perfect size to stop from showing off her lingerie, and it was to right above her knees which was of course perfect because the lacy dress stopped mid-thigh. Hermione threw on her Emerald Green 3 inch strappy heels, the heels were rather thick but they still looked really sexy especially with her dress. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, she was ready and looking and feeling beautiful.

There was a knock on her door and she grabbed her Silver clutch to go with her outfit, she looked very Slytherin and she was hoping Draco would love it. When Hermione opened her door there in all of his glory stood Draco with a big grin on his face and the most beautiful red Rose bouquet she'd ever seen. "Draco they're beautiful!" Hermione grinned.

"They are, but they still pale in comparison to you," he smiled sweetly and Hermione's heart melted.

"AW! That's so sweet!" Hermione blushed and smiled as she took them and kissed him briefly.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled as she sniffed the Roses. "How did you know red Roses are my favorite?"

"I didn't, I just wanted this to be as romantic as possible," he chuckled.

"Well you succeeded," Hermione chuckled and took his arm and they apparated outside a wizarding restaurant, "La Bonne Vie, The Good Life huh?" Hermione chuckled.

"You know French?" Draco asked.

"I speak it fluently since my family and I used to visit France on vacation often," Hermione smiled.

"We have a few Villas there, one in Paris, one in Nice, and one in Bordeux," Draco smiled.

"Why so many?" Hermione chuckled.

"We wanted one in three different locations spreadout so we could see France in different ways," he shrugged.

"Nice and Bordeux are both near the ocean right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, in fact they are both beach front properties," Draco smiled.

"I'd love to visit eventually," Hermione grinned.

"That could be arranged," Draco grinned back.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy I deed not know you would be 'ere thees evening," the man at the podium said in a heavy French accent.

"That's alright Francois, I need a VIP table for two," Draco smirked.

"Of Course right away sir," Francois said and grabbed menus and began taking them to a table in the back corner. "I weell alert thee staff that you are 'ere," Francois said as we got to the table and placed down the two menus. Draco held out my chair for me and I happily sat down.

"Thank you Draco," I smiled.

"Anything for you," he smiled. "Thank you Francois," Draco finally answered him.

"She ees lovely sir, good eye," Francois smiled.

"Thank you," Draco said and Francois nodded and walked off.

"How often do you come here that he treats you like that?" Hermione chuckled.

"We own this restaurant," Draco smirked.

"Oh! I didn't know that," Hermione said surprised.

"I did tell you Malfoy Enterprises was in control of many restaurants," he chuckled.

"You're right I had totally forgotten about that," Hermione chuckled back.

"You were pretty trashed that night so I'll forgive you," he smirked and winked at her.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Smart ass," she said.

"But that's how you like me," he chuckled.

"Compliments of our restaurant, the best wine in the house," a waiter said as he walked up.

"Thank you Jean Luc," Draco said and Jean Luc nodded.

"Is there anything I can get you guys?" Jean Luc asked with a slight French accent.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"What's good here?" she asked.

"Two Strawberry French Sodas please," Draco said.

"Right away sir," Jean Luc said and walked off.

"French sodas?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they mix creme and flavored juice in with carbonation to create them," Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione chuckled.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione," Draco said seriously and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Draco," she blushed, "So do you," and he smiled his thanks.

"Hermione I know things didn't exactly work out like a normal relationship between us but I want to fix that as best as I can," Draco said and reached in his pocket. Hermione was shocked and wondered if he was planning on proposing or something. "Hermione I really enjoy your company and I think you and I will learn to love each other rather quickly, so will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend officially?" Draco smiled and placed the wrapped box in her hand.

"Of course I will Draco," Hermione smiled and began opening the gift, Hermione had to laugh at the fact that they both seemed to be full of Slytherin colors tonight. When Hermione pulled off the green bow she began opening the pretty and shiny silver wrapping paper. Inside was a long black box and she opened it to see the most gorgeous Emerald Rose pendent she'd ever seen. "Oh Draco it's exquisite," she said happily.

"Do you want me to put it on?" he asked and she nodded since she started tearing up. Draco got up and pulled it out and clasped it around her neck delicately before kissing on her right shoulder.

Hermione shivered a little but smiled at Draco as she looked down at the pendent, "Thank you so much but you didn't have to do all this," Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to make this the perfect second date and I wanted our celebration to be perfect," he grinned.

"Well everything is perfect," Hermione smiled.

Draco passed her a filled glass of wine and grabbed his own he held it up for a toast, "To you and I and our little one," he smiled sweetly before they clinked glasses and both took a nice swig. Hermione knew it was ok to drink in the first trimester as long as it wasn't alot so she'd allow herself to have a glass of wine tonight. Hermione leaned forward and Draco met her halfway and they shared a loving kiss that gave them both butterflies.

"This is really good wine," Hermione said as she looked at it.

"It's the best we own and comes from the Zabini vineyards back in Italy," Draco smiled and took another sip.

"How much for a bottle?" Hermione asked and took another sip.

"100 Galleons a bottle," Draco smirked and Hermione choked on her drink.

"My Merlin, just for wine?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Hermione this is made by the finest everything there and it needs to be imported from Italy, it wouldn't be cheap," Draco chuckled.

"I suppose it makes sense just a bit much I think," Hermione said.

"Sorry," he smirked.

"I had wanted a bottle too, but never mind now," Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione you are my girlfriend now, you can have whatever you want and money is no problem," Draco said.

"I think that will take awhile to get used to," Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Once we are together for awhile, you'll get used to it," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush again.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Jean Luc asked as he came back up.

"Yes, I'll have the Canard rôti avec le glaçage abricot, sil vous plait," Hemione smiled.

"Oh oui," Jean Luc smiled at her.

"And I will have the same, I've never had it before," Draco smiled.

"Right away sir," Jean Luc said.

"So Roast Duck with Apricot Glaze huh?" Draco chuckled.

"It sounded delicious, I've never had it either," Hermione shrugged.

"Well I guess we'll have to see then," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled back. "Um Draco can I ask you something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You don't have to ask Hermione," he chuckled.

"Um, why choose me to date instead of some rich, gorgeous Pureblood like you are used to? Not taking the baby into account," Hermione asked and bit her lip in worry.

Draco looked at her for a second wondering where that came from but cleared his throat, "Hermione I want to be with you because I want someone who isn't either only with me for my money or wanting to be a doting wife who follows in my shadow in adoration. I'm not comfortable with that, I want someone who is my equal. It doesn't bother me that you aren't as well off as I am, I have more than enough to take care of us for life and there will still be plenty leftover after we pass. Besides you are intelligent, you're quick witted, you're beautiful, you're caring, you're kind, and sweet, and just an overall amazing woman. Those other girls expect to be spoiled because they are used to it but you are modest and don't expect to be spoiled but you make me want to spoil you," he smiled sweetly at her.

Hermione had small tears in her eyes as she smiled back, "Thanks Draco," she said blushing again.

"You're welcome and I meant every word, you are everything I've ever wanted in a woman," he smiled.

"Aw," Hermione smiled.

"'Ere we are my leetle lovebirds," Francois smiled as he brought it over. "Jean Luc ees busy with another 'igh class table so I decided to breeng your food, Bon Appetite," Francois said happily.

"Thanks Francois," Draco nodded.

"This looks delicious," Hermione smiled as she unrolled her silverware from the cloth napkin and placed the cloth napkin on her lap.

"Yes it does," Draco said as he did the same but tucked it into his neck.

"Together?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Draco chuckled and they both cut off a piece.

"One...Two...Three," Hermione said and they both stuck it in their mouths and began chewing slowly. "Oh my Merlin, that's exquisite," Hermione sighed in content after she finished her first bite.

"Yes it is, good choice," he smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled back and they continued eating.

When they were done with their Roast Duck, Jean Luc came back over, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Crème brûlée sil vous plait," Hermione smiled.

"I'll have some as well with strawberries in sauce please," Draco said.

"Ooh me too please," Hermione said.

"Right away," Jean Luc smiled.

"You seem to be taking to this French food well," Draco chuckled after Jean Luc left.

"I told you my family used to vacation there often so of course," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh right, I forgot," he chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Draco where is your mind at tonight?" Hermione joked.

"Inhabiting the gutter as usual," he smirked and winked at her.

"Oh jeez," Hermione snorted.

"I'm just really happy how this all turned out, I mean I wanted to date you, eventually get married, and then have a baby but I can't help but be happy that we have something so special to hold us together," Draco smiled.

"Oh Draco, that's so sweet," she smiled and said that, feeling like a broken record since he kept saying sweet things tonight. "I'm happy that something as wonderful as a kid will hold us together too," Hermione smiled.

"Here's your Crème brûlée and strawberries, Bon Appetite," Jean Luc said as he gave them both a portion.

"This looks amazing," Hermione smiled.

"Yes it does," Draco chuckled. "I've got an idea, I feed you your first bite, you feed me mine," Draco said.

"You my dear Draco are a sap," Hermione chuckled but continued when he looked a bit embarrassed. "But a very adorable sap," she giggled and winked at him.

"I didn't used to be but you made me this way," Draco mumbled still embarrassed.

"I happen to like adorable saps," Hermione smiled and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

"Oh you do now?" he asked and she giggled and nodded before scooping a little bit of the Crème brûlée and strawberries on her fork and opened her mouth. Draco scooped some of his too and the two of them fed each other the delicious dessert. "Best Crème brûlée I've ever tasted," Draco sighed happily after he swallowed.

"Mine too, this place is amazing," Hermione smiled.

"It's a Malfoy Restaurant, what do you expect?" he asked cockily and she giggled and rolled her eyes,

"A lot more green and silver decorations," Hermione chuckled.

"I tried but they want it to stay red, white, and blue for their country so I allowed it, this is my favorite of our French Restaurants afterall," Draco smiled.

"I can see why, friendly staff, great food, delicious wine," she said and she drank the rest of hers.

"You shouldn't drink too much Hermione, you might hurt the baby," Draco said seriously.

"You can have a small amount in the first trimester, a single glass of wine won't hurt it," Hermione reasoned.

"Well you did drink again a week after it's conception at the Kareoke bar," Draco said.

"Yes, but that was too early to harm it and I won't drink again after tonight," Hermione said.

"Ok good, I just want our baby to be safe," Draco smiled.

"It will be don't worry," Hermione chuckled and they began eating their desserts again. As they finished Francois walked back up, "Francois, the food was magnifique!" Hermione grinned.

"Oh merci beaucoup, mon Cherie," Francois grinned and bowed to Hermione.

"Francois it was exquisite as usual, take it out of the account," Draco smiled and Francois bowed.

"Right away Mr. Malfoy," Francois said.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he held out his arm, she smiled and took it as he pulled her out of her seat. "Now where do we go to privately celebrate?" he seductively purred.

It sent tingles down Hermione's body and she thanked Merlin she had worn the lingerie underneath the dress. "We already broke in your bed, how about we break in mine?" she asked demurely and winked.

"You've got it beautiful," Draco chuckled and they apparated into Hermione's living room. Hermione went and put her beautiful Roses that she still had with her into a crystal vase on her kitchen counter and took the rest of her potion for her head. When she came back into her living room Draco was admiring the new decorations. "Looks good in here Hermione," he smiled.

"Thanks do you want to see the bedroom?" Hermione asked.

"You bet I do," he said huskily and she chuckled before grabbing his hands.

"Close your eyes Draco," she said and he did.

Hermione led him slowly into her room, she put all her stuff down and said, "Now open," she said.

"You painted your bedroom green for me?" he asked smirking.

"I was thinking of using green before remember, but I used olive green instead of Emerald green. Oh and there's one one thing," she smirked and he looked at her funny. Hermione flicked her wand and a rolled up painting uncurled itself, it was one of Draco's face with a speech bubble that said "I'm a Pompous Arse!" and they both burst out laughing.

"I knew you were obsessed with me," Draco chuckled.

"I figured might as well get a laugh out of you," Hermione chuckled before flicking her wand and the painting curled back up.

"You are just full of surprises Hermione Jean Granger," Draco said softly and it sent a shiver up her spine when he said her full name. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, Hermione's heart started fluttering again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione reached down while still kissing him and took off one of her strappy heels and tossed it towards her closet before doing the same with the other shoe. Hermione reached in between them next and slowly began unbuttoning his coat before pushing it off his shoulders. Draco squeezed her waist tightly and licked her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance and their tongues began to softly caress and they both moaned. Hermione reached in between them and began unbuttoning his soft black silk shirt, Draco reached in between them and loosened his tie enough to slip it off his head and broke the kiss to do that and Hermione pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders and stared at him and bit her lip to supress a moan at how gorgeous he was when topless.

"Do you know what you do to me when you bite your lip like that?" he asked huskily and she shook her head no. "Merlin you turn me on so much Hermione," he said and began to kiss her again but more passionately he wound his hands in her hair and bit her lip causing her to moan and let him in. Hermione was getting hungrier for his touch so she reached in between them and unbuttoned his pants before reaching in and cupping his slowly hardening penis and he groaned. Hermione kissed from his lips to his jaw and down his neck and to his collarbone where she suckled and he moaned again. "Merlin Hermione," he said lustfully as she sucked his collarbone enough to leave her mark before she kissed down his chest and continued down his body and she slowly pulled his pants down. She rubbed up his legs as she stood back up nipped at his penis through his silk boxers with a smirk and he moaned. "Get back up here," he said and she stood up and he kicked his shoes and pants off and made short work of his socks. "Not fair, you're wearing more clothes than me," he said.

"Then do something about it," he said seductively and he shuddered in pleasure before turning her around and pulled her to him using her waist and began to ravish her neck and shoulders with kisses, light sucks, and nibbles and he had her moaning and almost cumming in her panties already. Draco placed another kiss on her shoulder as he began unzipping the dress, when it was unzipped she shrugged it off her shoulder and the dress pooled at her feet and she span away from him revealing her lingerie to him with a seductive smirk. He raked his eyes up and down appreciatively and groaned.

"Now who's the naughty little Slytherin?" he chuckled and stepped closer. Hermione lifted her hand and beckoned him forward and he growled sexily in the back of his throat at how sexy she looked. Hermione pulled him towards her by the boxers and began kissing him again, he started rubbing his hands lightly over her thighs and she got goosebumps and gasped. Draco broke the kiss and smirked, "Hey Hermione I think your bed is too small to roll around in," he said as he looked at it.

Hermione grabbed both of his hands and interlaced their fingers and began pulling him towards it slowly, "I don't want to roll around in it," she said quietly and he looked at her confused. "I want you to make love to me Draco," she said looking deep into his eyes and he shivered before nodding and smiling sweetly at her. He used his wand to vanish thier underwear into a pile nearby and he allowed her to lay back on the bed and drag him on it. Draco began kissing her softly again and lifted their linked hands above her head as he settled himself at her entrance.

"Ready love?" he asked softly and her stomach flipped when he called her love and she nodded. Draco began kissing her softly again and entered her swiftly, they both moaned and squeezed each others hands. Draco pulled him self out slowly and entered again swiftly, he kept thrusting in rhythm and Hermione began meeting his thrusts just as slowly. Their rhythm was slow but they wouldn't allow themselves to go faster, they were enjoying their pace. Hermione moved her hand and Draco let go and she wrapped her arms around his back so he wrapped his arms around her and begun thrusting in deeper and they moaned. Draco broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes as they met each other thrust for thrust. Hermione's cheeks colored with a blush and he smiled sweetly at her but kept looking into her eyes. Hermione felt like his liquid silver eyes were peering right into her soul as he stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful 'Mione," he whispered and her stomach went aflutter with butterflies again. "I can't believe you're finally mine but I'm gonna cherish you forever," Draco said and Hermione felt tears of joy gather at the corner of her eyes a little.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said touched and began to kiss him again, he was being so sweet he was going to make her cry. Draco began to thrust a little quicker and she went with the change of pace and licked his bottom lip and he allowed her in. Their tongues twisted together intimately as they were and began caressing again. Hermione moved her arms from around the middle of his back and clutched his shoulders instead and thrusted herself a little quicker and he adjusted but it was still slow enough to be considered love making. Hermione felt herself begin to tighten a little as he kept thrusting deeply and she broke the kiss as she moaned loudly. "Mmm Draco right there," she said heatedly and they locked eyes again.

"Are you gonna cum love?" he asked and she nodded, "Wait for me," he said and began thrusting quicker and Hermione cried out in pleasure at the change of pace. Draco leaned down and began biting and sucking on Hermione's collarbone and she gasped in pleasure as he began to suck hard enough to leave his mark before he began looking into her eyes again. Hermione was tightening and so close to orgasm she began panting and Draco did too. "Cum with me love," he said and it sent them both over the edge. "Hermione!" Draco called out.

"Draco!" Hermione called out at the same time as they kept looking into each others eyes as they came down from their highs. Hermione tears of joy finally streaked down her cheeks as she got her breathing under control.

"Hermione why are you crying love?" Draco asked concerned.

"I'm just happy," Hermione said as she took a shuddering breath and another round of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh baby don't cry," Draco said.

"I can't help it," she cried softly and her heart leapt at him calling her baby.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered and looked in to her eyes.

Hermione searched his eyes to see if he was lying but was only met with a loving gaze and he kissed her softly, "I love you too Draco," Hermione said and smiled at his surprised face before he too looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"I'm going to love you all night long," Draco said.

"Please do," Hermione smiled before giving him a heated kiss effectively getting him hard again and they did in deed make love all night until they finally fell asleep contented around 5 in the morning.

A/N: Well I personally LOVED this chapter! XD This has been the main plot point I've been trying to get to since I started. No it's not over in case any of you were thinking that. So I hope you guys love what I did with these two, I know I did lol. The sex scene was more slow and emotional than I normally write but I thought it would do them justice after all their celebration. Oh and I listened to Hero by Enrique Inglesias on repeat the whole time I wrote it so that's also why it's all slow and sweet lol. So loved it? Hated it? What? What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think! XD


	9. Dinner at the Burrow

A/N: Well this chapter should be fun, it's the family dinner with the Weasleys haha. Now in case any of you didn't know, I'm just going to mention now that I'm one of those people who enjoy reading and writing smut hence why a nice chunk of my fics have smut in them lol. ;P Just know that before you read this chapter haha. ^_~ Anyways a guest reviewed last chapter so I'm just gonna say Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me! I'm glad you like the story and love how sweet Draco is, so do I! Lol. XD Also I'm glad you like that they are having a baby! :D

Chapter 9: Dinner at the Burrow

Hermione woke up groggily and found herself unable to move because there were two strong arms around her waist and she snuggled into the warm embrace with a smile. Everything from last night came back to her and she smiled at the memory of Draco staring into her eyes as he made love to her over and over again making her feel like the sexiest thing on the planet. She remembered Draco telling her he loved her everytime they shared a climax and she returned it because she realized it was true, he had somehow wormed his way into her heart without much effort. Hermione had just had the best night of her life, they had made love all night, they had been to an amazing restaurant which came with beautiful gifts that he had given her simply because he wanted to which definitely made a girl feel special. They had found out they were having a baby and were both excited about it and they had decided to be together. _Wait she was having a baby...at 22 oh Hell._ she thought as she ripped herself out of Draco's arms and bolted to the bathroom trying to close door in the process before she threw up in the toilet.

"'Mione, you ok?" Draco asked sleepily as he opened the door before going over to hold her long hair for her. Hermione couldn't answer him as she continued to puke out her guts, the force of her throwing up had caused the rest of Draco's sperm from the night before to squeeze out and run down her leg which she yelped and jumped at before throwing up again. Draco had been rubbing her back for her as she emptied the contents of her stomach and when she got up she closed the lid and flushed the toilet.

"S-Sorry you had to see that," Hermione gasped before turning the sink on and began rinsing her mouth out.

"I'm expecting to see a lot more of it so don't worry love," Draco said.

"Ugh stupid morning sickness," Hermione groaned before she began brushing her teeth.

Draco chuckled, "I know."

When she was done she washed leg leg off to get rid of the sperm and then washed her face with some cool water to cool herself off, Draco had crawled back in bed. "Come back to bed love," Draco said and spread his arms for her so she chuckled and climbed back into bed and snuggled with him. "I knew this bed was big enough to sleep comfortably," Draco said reminding her of the reason she kicked him out the last time they went to dinner.

"I know, but I knew if you spent the night we wouldn't leave the room the next day and probably have more mind blowing sex," Hermione said sleepily.

"So my sex is mind blowing huh?" he smirked against her cheek since his head was on hers.

"Oh definitely and you are all mine," Hermione giggled.

"That I am baby," Draco said as he began rubbing his nose up and down her neck before kissing it and Hermione's stomach flipped at being called baby.

"I like it when you call me love and baby," Hermione lazily smiled as she started drifting back to sleep.

"Well that's what I'll call you from now on then baby but let's sleep some more," Draco said and they both fell back asleep. When they woke up they realized they were still naked, "Hey baby, we have time can we fit some sexy time in?" Draco asked.

"Again?" Hermione chuckled, "We already slept together all night last night."

"Yes but you look so delectable laying there naked," Draco groaned before nuzzling his head into her neck and nipping at the side of her neck making Hermione moan.

"If you want me again, you are going to need to give me more than that nip on the neck Draco," Hermione said giggled.

"I can do that," Draco smirked and made her stomach flop as she stared at him in expecation. Draco began kissing her roughly and she melted into the kiss and wound her hands in his silky blonde hair, she tugged lightly and he growled in the back of his throat and she shuddered in desire. Draco took one of his hands and slid it down her body slowly starting from her neck. Next he rubbed across both breasts which made her moan as his warm hands flicked over her nipples and made them harden, and then he continued down until they were on top of her heat where she began quivering in anticiaption. Draco used two fingers to circle her clit and she gasped and broke the kiss, Draco's eyes were smoldering in desire and he watched her face as he plunged his fingers into her. Hermione cried out in pleasure as he began plunging his fingers in and out of her, she got wet so quickly it was unreal. "Looks like you are ready for me now love," he smirked before withdrawing his fingers from her much to her disappointment. He chuckled at the disappointed look but it changed into one of ecstasy once he put his arm next to her face again and plunched his erect penis into her.

"Oh Draco!" she cried out as the sensation brought on a climax she didn't know was coming.

"So quickly love? I'm going to need to punish you for that," he said and bit her shoulder a little roughly and Hermione's insides squirmed in anticipation as she moaned. Draco began pounding into her and she called out her pleasure, Hermione wrapped her hands on his shoulders and adjusted herself so he'd pound deeper into her. They both were moaning as they met each other thrust for thrust and Hermione ended up scratching down his shoulders, down his back, and to his hips. Draco hissed in both pain and pleasure but he didn't let up his forceful pounding and Hermione gripped his hips with her nails as she screamed out his name over and over digging her nails in everytime he pounded into her. The two looked into each other's eyes and Hermione was consumed in the fires of desire she found burning in Draco's eyes, she was positive hers had the same effect because she saw Draco swallow and she watched his adam's apple bob and she leaned up and sucked there briefly making him groan. Hermione began kissing, biting, and sucking on his neck but never enough to leave a mark and he kept growling in pleasure as he continued to abuse her pussy. She had to keep stopping as she cried out her pleasure though so she laid back down and let Draco's fire consume her.

"I'm about to cum Draco, cum with me!" she hollered and and they both climaxed forcefully and cried out each other's names. Draco collapsed on top of her as they both panted extremely hard and tried to get their breathing under control but their orgasms were lasting longer then they ever had before. Hermione was whimpering and Draco's breath was ragged on her neck before finally they were able to start collecting themselves. "That was incredibly intense!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Uh huh," was all Draco could say since his heart was still beating at a million miles per hour it seemed. He finally was able to roll off of her but he pulled her with him so she laid on his chest and put her left leg in between his legs. Draco had his arm around her shoulders and was lazily drawing circles on her skin with his fingertips. Hermione sighed contentedly even though her nether regions were extremely sore now. "I love you Hermione," Draco said once he had finally got his breathing back to normal and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Draco," she moved her head up and pecked his lips briefly before laying her head back on his chest. They laid there for awhile just enjoying the comfort they were in befire Hermione remembered they were supposed to be going to the Weasleys for dinner that night. Hermione lifted her head and looked at the clock on her bedside table "Oh Merlin! Is that really the time?! We gotta get ready!" she screeched and slapped Draco lightly on the chest and he grunted and woke up since he had dozed back off.

"Where's the fire Hermione?" he mumbled and rubbed his chest.

"We have to be at the Weasley's in a half hour, we gotta get ready," Hermione said and he sat up quickly.

"I don't have any clothes other than my suit with me," Draco said.

"We'll figure something out or you can wear that but we gotta shower we reak of sex," Hermione said and all but yanked him into the bathroom.

"I wonder why," Draco chuckled before he leaned over to start the water and Hermione began brushing out her sex hair.

"Oh ha ha Draco," she said and growled in pain as she almost ripped out a tangle in her hair. Hermione looked in the mirror at his back and gasped. "Oh my Merlin Draco I'm so sorry!" she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Look at your back and your hips," Hermione said and bit her lip.

"Bloody hell Hermione you must've been enjoying yourself," he smirked as he looked at the bloodied claw marks starting at his shoulders all the way to his hips where you could tell she had been digging her nails in.

"I was but I'm sorry for hurting you," she said as they got in the shower.

"I like the pain Hermione," he said before kissing her hungrily.

Hermione pushed him off, "No Draco we can't have sex again, we're going to be late," she said.

"They won't mind, you are early for everything else," Draco said as he pushed her against the wall with his body.

"I'm not a sex machine Draco," she sighed.

"I beg to differ if last night and the first night we slept together is anything to go by," he chuckled.

"Maybe later but I really want to just shower right now," Hermione said.

"Ok," he said before kissing her softly.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome love," he smiled.

They began to shower and Hermione felt bad again when Draco hissed in pain when the hot water hit the claw marks on his back.

"I'm sorry," she said as she washed her hair.

"Stop apologizing, I really do like the pain in the moment it just hurts like a bitch later on," he said, Hermione noticed the water dripping down his body and how sexy it looked and bit her lip a little to cover the whimper she released.

"Ok," she said and they switched positions. Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her as she rinsed her hair and opened her eyes to look at him, he had frozen in the midst of washing his hair and was staring at her lustfully. "What?" she asked.

"You look sexy as hell when you're dripping wet," he said huskily.

"I'm not getting out of this shower until you have your wicked way with me again am I?" Hermione asked eyes dancing in amusement.

"Nope," he smirked.

"Well I suppose we can be a little late," Hermione giggled and he lunged forward and captured her in a kiss as the water streamed down on them both. They had to break the kiss when soap started finding it's way into their mouths as it fell from Draco's hair. He rinsed his head and hands completely off before he pushed her against the wall again making her insides squirm. "Well what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked huskily and he grabbed her legs and put them around his waist.

"That," he said and slipped into her wet folds, Hermione cried out since she was still a little sore but she wanted him too much to stop him. Draco went at a slower pace then when on the bed for which she was thankful, she didn't think she could handle him plowing her that hard again for awhile. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely biting his lower lip, he hissed and she slipped her tongue in his mouth and began fighting his for dominance. Draco picked up his pace a little as he continued to thrust into her and she hissed but then moaned, the pain was starting to alleviate and be replaced by only pleasure.

"Mmm Draco yes," she moaned and he broke the kiss and smirked, the fire of desire relit in his eyes. Before he began to bite and suck on her neck in several places and she moaned her appreciation. Hermione began to bite and suckle on his neck as he continued to thrust into her, she had to resist the urge to scratch his back again since she had already made his back bleed once today. Hermione decided to settle on biting his shoulder hard as he pounded her against the wall.

"Hermione," he hissed in pleasure but bit her shoulder too, Hermione let out a whimper but found she liked him biting her and felt her insides tighten quickly. Draco seemed to pick up pace again and she released his shoulder and cried out in shock. Draco released her shoulder and looked at her again, "Are you close?" he asked huskily and she nodded. "Cum with me Hermione," he said and they both fell over the edge together again. Hermione's legs fell from his waist as they calmed down and stood under the stream together.

"You are going to be the death of me one day Draco Malfoy," she groaned as her soreness came back.

"I'm sorry love I just can't resist you," he said.

Hermione groaned again and pulled herself out of his arms, "Now we really need to hurry up," she chuckled and began using conditioner as he stood under the stream and waited. Hermione used the conditioner and used her body wash to clean herself up bfore she switched and Draco used the conditioner and body wash. She had to giggle at the fact that he actually used conditioner but she guessed he needed to keep his hair silky somehow. Draco looked at her in confusion as he finished using the conditioner and she just glanced at the conditioner and giggled again.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes at her before washing his body off, Hermione finished rinsing her hair out and then got out as he rinsed himself off. She dried off with her fluffy towel and grabbed one for Draco and placed it where he could see it and finished drying off. When Draco got out he grabbed the towel and began drying off as she used her hair drying spell and he looked impressed before she chuckled and offered to do his. "No I like it to dry naturally," he smirked and she rolled her eyes before checking the clock again.

"Oh sweet Merlin, we're already late by fifteen minutes," she sighed and pulled on the silver bra and thong from the night before since she had only worn them to dinner. Draco pulled his black silk boxers back on and they began getting dressed in their clothes from the night before minus the lingerie dress in Hermione's case. "We're going to have to floo," Hermione said after they both brushed their hair and again Hermione giggled and he scowled at her. They went into her living room and grabbed some floo powder each. "You ready?" she asked.

"Not really but I promised I'd go with you," he said nervously.

"You'll be fine love," Hermione smiled reassuringly and pecked his lips really quick. "The Burrow" she said and threw the floo powder in the flames and stepped through.

"Oh Hermione there you are!" Mrs. Weasley said and hugged her. "What happened to your head dear?"

"I hit it really hard yesterday while out with Ginny," Hermione said.

"I was just telling people it'd be a surprise if you even showed up," Ginny smirked, Hermione blushed at the indication and then the floo flared to life behind her and out stepped Draco looking cool, calm, and collected but she knew it was to cover his nerves up.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him shocked that he came into her house, Hermione grabbed his hand and Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows shot up so high you couldn't see them anymore. "Molly, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy," she said.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said shocked but then smiled, "Alright the rest of the family is in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said and led the way.

"I'm about to walk into a Lion's Den and they are gonna tear me to pieces," Draco said and both Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Not when this lion is there, I'll make sure of it," Hermione smiled. They walked into the kitchen and Hermione said, "Hey guys!" and the whole of the Weasley family including Percy's wife Audrey, and George's fiancee Angelina Johnson looked at her.

"Who the hell invited the Deatheater?!" George yelled.

Hermione felt Draco tense next to her, "I did, and he's not a Deatheater he's my boyfriend!" Hermione said strongly. The whole family went into shock and started yelling things at the same time Hermione only heard things in snippets like "Traitor!" "He's Scum Hermione" and a lot of other hurtful things.

"Enough!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "This is not appropriate dinner conversation so everybody sit down and eat!"

Everybody did as they were told and Hermione and Draco sat next to Ginny and Harry at the end of the table. Hermione looked around and almost everybody was staring at Draco in dislike, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea afterall_ she thought and bit her lip nervously. Ron was a bit red in the face when she looked at him but when he saw she was looking he smiled at her and she smiled back. Everyone seemed to get over it soon when the food flew over and Draco looked at it all in surprise but judging on how many people were here they would need it all. Everyone began serving themselves and eating quietly especially Draco, she could feel the tension falling off him in waves. She grabbed his hand he wasn't using to eat with and squeezed it in reassurance and he gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back and relaxed a little bit.

"So Draco, what do you do now that you are out of Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked breaking the very awkward silence.

Draco looked up in surprise that somebody was actually talking to him and cleared his throat, "I took over the family business," Draco began but was interrupted.

"Tell us something we don't know," George said darkly.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scowled and George looked back down to his plate moodily.

"Cut it out George," Angelina whispered.

Draco cleared his throat again, "Uh as I was saying I took over Mafoy Enterprises and I'm now CEO, Blaise Zabini is my Vice President since we merged some of his companies with mine. We've been working together to try to make the Malfoy name respectable again," Draco said.

"Good luck with that," Bill scoffed.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Draco ground his teeth together but took a deep breath and continued eating quietly. Hermione squeezed his hand again and he squeezed back but kept eating.

"Well that's a very respectable goal," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you sir," Draco said.

"Not at all," Mr. Weasley smiled. "So why are you guys dressed so nicely?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I didn't have any clean clothes at Hermione's flat so we wore what we were wearing last night," Draco said quietly but the whole table heard and Hermione could practically hear almost all of their bloods boil. No one said anything though it looked like quite a few of them wanted to.

"Oh! Well alright then," Mr. Weasley said surprised and cleared his throat awkwardly.

A few people started trying to make conversation throughout dinner but it fell quiet soon making this the most awkward dinner at the Burrow Hermione had ever been to. George also kept sending dark looks and glares Hermione and Draco's way, once everyone had finished eating Hermione had finally had enough. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table cathcing everybody's attention, "Do you have a problem George?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yeah I do, you brought a Deatheater into our home. You know more than we do that Malfoy was a shit bag all during Hogwarts, he was horrible to all of us especially you for being a muggleborn, I just don't understand how you can sit there all cozied up to him when less than five years ago he wanted you dead and thought nothing of you but the scum on his shoe," George yelled as he stood up too.

"Draco has changed since the war, he's a good man now and he never wanted any of that! His father forced him and his mother to follow Voldemort or else they would've been killed, so he chose life. Draco isn't cruel anymore either, he's actually very nice and sweet to me," Hermione said narrowing her eyes at George.

"It doesn't matter if he didn't do it by choice he still became a Deatheater and millions of innocent and good people died because of people like him," George said.

"Draco did not kill Fred, George so you better stop insinuating it!" Hermione said coldly, and the entire table froze and stared at her. Ok maybe bringing Fred up wasn't the best idea but she was angry...

"Alright guys come on I think we should give Malfoy a chance, you didn't see him yesterday at St. Mungo's after Hermione hit her head. He was really worried about her and that right there should prove he's changed," Ginny said and the whole Weasley family stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"She's right, we should give him a chance, he's made his peace since the war and is trying to do good for himself and his family and if Ginny says he's changed and he treats Hermione well, I'm willing to try to get along," Harry said and Ginny smiled at him.

"You're only saying that so you can get laid Potter," George growled.

Harry looked like he'd been slapped in his face and hurt was shown in his green eyes, "No George I'm not saying that to get laid. Hermione deserves to be happy just like the rest of us, she was the one who got me and Ron through the hunt for Horcruxes, and she fought harder in the war than almost anyone I know. I want her to be happy and if Malfoy makes her happy then I'll accept him," Harry said and Hermione smiled.

The rest of the family still didn't seem to want to forgive and forget and it was obvious by the way they still cast dirty looks at Draco, even little Victoire who didn't know what was going on was glaring at him because she saw her parents doing it. "I cannot believe after everything we've been through and seen you guys are all still so prejudice! I used to pride myself in knowing such an amazing and understanding family but now I'm ashamed. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves and I've given Draco one and he hurt me the most, what does that say about you!" Hermione said angrily and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Hermione love just let it go, it's not worth it," Draco said and wrapped his arm around her waist and she relaxed into his embrace and began to cry into his chest as he started pulling her towards the fireplace.

"Did you see how she relaxed that quickly into him? I've only seen her do that once when she was that upset and it was Ron who calmed her down and it was only because she was tired of fighting," Ginny said speculatively to give them all something to think about.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled and Draco and Hermione stopped close to the fireplace and looked back at him. Ron got up and the entire family followed to see what he was going to do. Ron walked up to them and looked Draco dead in the face for a second and Draco quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"Weasel?" Draco asked. Ron clenched his jaw and unclenched it as if what he was thinking would be difficult to say.

"I know you and I have had a horrible past but 'Mione is one of the most important people to me and I still care about her a lot. So if she's willing to forgive and forget I'm willing to try," Ron said and the whole living room gasped in shock especially when Ron held his hand out to Draco. Hermione beamed at Ron and he knew he made the right choice. The whole family was staring at Ron as if he had just grown five heads, that's how shocked they were that he had accepted Draco as Hermione's boyfriend. That in itself spoke volumes because they all knew Ron held grudges worse than any of them and if he could get over it and accept it, it made everyone but Ginny, Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ashamed at themselves for their behavior.

Draco looked at Ron for a second to see if he was serious before he shook Ron's hand and Hermione beamed at them both and kissed both of their cheeks. "Take care of her Malfoy," Ron said.

"Don't worry I will Weasley," Draco actually smiled before they let go and Draco looked up at all of them and cleared his throat. "Look I know I'm the last person you wanted to see again," Draco began.

"You got that right," George muttered.

Draco continued as if he didn't hear him, "And I understand completely why you all hate me. I know no matter how much I say it, it won't mean a thing to you all but I'm sorry about how I was in the past. My father trained me to be like him and that's why I was so terrible to you all in the past. When the war ended I realized how wrong I had been and it changed me, one of my biggest regrets is how I treated others especially Hermione in the past and I'm trying to make up for it now. I'm sorry for your loss, I had always liked the twins' jokes back at Hogwarts even if I was too proud to admit it. I'm just really sorry about everything and I promise I won't come back here unless you want me to," Draco said.

"And I'm not coming back here either unless you all apologize for being rude!" Hermione said. "Come on Draco, let's go home," she said as she started to cry again and threw in her floo powder and yelled her address.

"Hermione! Draco!" Ginny yelled but they were already gone in a flash of green flame. "I hope you feel like a dick George!" Ginny yelled angrily at her brother. "Oh and here's your guys' Daily Prophets I was holding them until they got the chance to tell everyone," Ginny said and threw the pile of papers on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed theirs and saw the large picture of Draco and Hermione wearing the exact clothes they were wearing at a fancy restaurant smiling at each other as they clinked their classes in their toast before drinking it. The article read:

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together?**

**It seems that Witch Weekly's Top Bachelor in England Mr. Draco Malfoy is no longer on the market. He was seen last night with Golden Girl Hermione Granger and it was obvious they were an item. It was first seen earlier that day when Miss Granger was in St. Mungo's for what we didn't hear but we managed to find out she had hit her head extremely hard and passed out. More details will be given when we find out more just stay tuned with us here at the Daily Prophet. As seen in the picture to the right they were spotted walking out hand in hand and seen again at one of Malfoy Enterprises most prestigious restaurants La Bonne Vie that night where the above picture was captured. We sat a few tables away from the couple who were sitting in one of the VIP tables in a back corner to try to find out all we could. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger were seen talking, smiling, and laughing together all night after Miss Granger was given a beautiful necklace and asked out properly by Mr. Malfoy right there as seen in the picture to the left. They shared a romantic kiss and carried on their evening, does this bode badly for females everywhere? We will have to see. More details will be given as we find out more about the new It Couple, I Rita Skeeter will find out everything and let you all know, until later friends Tata.**

"Does that bitch seriously have nothing better to do then stalk people?" Ron huffed after they all finished reading.

"Apparently not," Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm 22 mom, seriously?" Ron asked.

"I'll still be your mother no matter how old you get," Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Should we go talk to Hermione?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"No, give her space, she's pissed off at most of you," Mrs. Weasley said and directed a glare at everyone but Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"She should have better taste then the Ferret," Charlie said and everyone else nodded excluding those four.

"Charlie! No one is allowed to call Draco that from here on out! It's bad enough you all made him feel horrible and he still apologized to us all," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Yes mom," they all chorused.

"Good, now I'm going to invite Hermione back over soon and when I do, you all will apologize and make Draco feel welcome! Is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"But mom!" George yelled scandalized.

"No George, Hermione is right. Draco didn't kill Fred so you need to stop blaming him, he's just a young man born under terrible circumstances. He sat there and took the abuse from you all and didn't once fight back that should prove how much he's changed," Mrs. Weasley said.

"He probably was just being nice to get laid," George said.

"No Hermione had the 'just been fucked' glow to her, he wasn't taking it in hopes of getting laid," Ginny said. Everyone stared in horror at Ginny for saying that but she just shrugged, "Well it's true."

"Be that as it may, you need to watch your mouth too Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry mom," Ginny said.

"As I was saying, you will all apologize to them and make Draco feel welcome because from the looks I saw between them, I'd wager they are going to be together for a very long time. And I'll be damned if I don't ever get to see my adoptive daughter because you lot were being horrible!" Mrs. Weasley said and looked at them daring any of them to challenge her.

"Yes mom," they all grumbled.

"Good, now who wants cake?" Mrs. Weasley beamed. Everyone raised their hands and she chuckled. "Ron, Ginny, and Harry get bigger slices then everyone for being respectful," Mrs. Weasley said and everyone grumbled but followed her in the kitchen anyways. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all gave each other high fives and chuckled at everyone else as they brought up the rear.

When Hermione and Draco got back to Hermione's place she collapsed onto the floor crying. Draco pulled her up into his arms and held her close. "I'm s-so, s-so s-sorry I-I p-put y-you th-through th-that D-D-Draco!" Hermione cried. "I-I f-feel s-so t-terrible r-right n-now!"

"Shh Hermione baby it's ok really, I deserved that," Draco said.

"N-No y-you d-don't, y-you're b-better th-than th-that n-now," Hermione cried. Draco picked her up bridal style and went to go sit on the couch with her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and began rocking her.

"Shh it's fine Hermione, you didn't know they'd react like that," Draco murmered.

"W-We d-d-didn't e-even g-g-get t-to t-tell th-them w-we w-were p-p-pregnant!" Hermione sobbed.

"They'll find out soon enough love, don't stress about it," Draco said and kissed her forehead again.

"A-Are y-you s-sure y-you a-are al-alright?" Hermione asked trying to calm down.

"It's nothing I didn't expect, that's why I didn't argue back and I apologized to them, hopefully next time they'll be more receptive," Draco said and kissed her nose and she wrinkled it and giggled. Draco smiled back at her and pulled out his hankerchief and began dabbing her tears away with it. "I'll let you blow your own nose though," he chuckled and handed it to her and she blew her nose and got rid of all the snot.

"Why are you so good to me?" Hermione smiled.

"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to be with you for a very long time," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"So it's not just because I'm carrying your baby?" Hermione giggled.

"Well that's part of it," Draco chuckled and winked at her.

"I thought so," Hermione giggled.

"Well at least I'm honest," he chuckled.

"True, wouldn't want Mini Malfoy here being raised by a liar now would we?" Hermione said and talked to her tummy and patted it.

Draco watched her and smiled, he knew Hermione would be the best possible mother for his child. "No we wouldn't," Draco smiled and put his hand on her stomach before smiling at her.

"I love you," Hermione smiled.

"I love you too," Draco smiled back and kissed her again.

"Do you have work in the morning too?" Hermione asked.

"I work Monday through Friday just like you," Draco said.

"Oh so you have to go home then?" Hermione asked and looked disappointed.

"The benefit of owning your own business is you get to pick your hours so I can stay here with you if you want and just go home to get ready when you leave," Draco smiled.

Hermione beamed at him and he chuckled, "Come on beautiful, let's go to bed," he smiled and picked her up bridal style again and walked her into the bedroom.

"I can walk by myself you know," she chuckled.

"Yeah but you were already in my arms," Draco snickered and she rolled her eyes before he put her down and they stripped down to their underwear. Hermione slipped the lingerie dress on over the silver bra and panties and led Draco over to the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and entertwined thier legs so they were as close as possible and sighed in content. "Good night 'Mione," he said and snuggled into her curls.

"Good night Draco," she giggled and turned off the lights and they fell into peaceful slumber.

A/N: Well there's chapter 9, yay! I'm cranking these out pretty quickly right now lol. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter because I had fun writing it. I know I basically made George the bad guy but I think out of all of them he'd be the most affected by Deatheaters since he lost his other half Fred lol. I know Draco's not a Deatheater anymore but he is in the Weasleys minds mostly still. I promise he'll get better once he sees Draco isn't such a bad guy anymore haha. ;P So Review and let me know what you think please! ^-^


	10. Brotherly Love

A/N: I'm glad ya'll all liked the dinner at the Burrow and don't dislike me for making George the bad guy. He'll come around it'll just take some time, maybe a bonding activity or a donation to the store. *Contemplates it* We shall have to see haha. Oh and aren't we all happy Ron stopped being a dick? Lol. I certainly am because I hate it when Ron turns into an absolute tosser in fics once these two get together. :/

Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

Hermione's week went by quickly and soon it was Saturday again, her and Draco had been together for a week now and she hadn't see him since Monday morning before work. As much as she enjoyed sleeping next to him she told him she wasn't ready to basically move in together. She had said he could stay on weekends but during the week she wanted her space which he was ok with because he wasn't ready to move in together either. She felt weird because she was looking forward to seeing him today, she generally didn't get that way so soon after seeing someone. Hermione showered and made a mental note to buy more shampoo and conditioner that smelled like berries since her Berry Smoothie shampoo and conditioner was almost out and Draco seemed to love the smell. In fact she needed to go grocery shopping soon but had been too lazy over the week to do it. She supposed she could always owl mail groceries from a Wizard grocery store but she preferred muggle stores because they had more choices.

Hermione got out of the shower and dried off and dried her hair with her spell and brushed out her long hair, it was a little past half way down her back now. She decided to put a little effort in the way she looked since she'd be seeing Draco today so she put on some make up which included her foundation, black eye liner and mascara, a dark red shimmery eye shadow, and a lip gloss to make her lips shiny. She was pleased to find that she no longer had a bump on her forehead and she couldn't feel where it used to be bruised. Hermione went to her underwear drawer and picked out a dark red lace bra and panty set and put them on and looked through her closet. She found a black skirt that was made of a flowy material and would flare completely out if she span which she loved to do in that skirt, honestly it'd be great for dancing if she ever decided to go. She then picked out a dark red tank top with some lace around the top of it and added some black low heel shoes to go with. She was ready for the day and now she only had to wait for her boyfriend to show up. She was grinning like a fool when saying that, she actually had a boyfriend! Hermione's orchids had finally died so she hung them up next to the roses she had gotten last week in her kitchen which gave her kitchen a pleasant scent as she waited for all the flowers to dry up so she could put them in a scrap book of sorts.

That was about the time her door bell rang and she ran to it and swung it open and jumped right into Draco's arms. He was caught off guard and almost fell backwards and they were both laughing. "I missed you!" Hermione smiled.

"We haven't even been apart a week Granger," he chuckled.

"I know we haven't Malfoy," she said smiling still.

"I missed you too though as it so happens," he chuckled before kissing her passionately and it curled her toes and left her breathless when they broke apart grinning.

"Well good, I was about to make some breakfast, want anything?" Hermione asked.

"Well what does one eat on their one week anniversary?" Draco asked with a sly smile.

Hermione bit her lip in amusement as she thought, "Hmm...Pancakes," she grinned.

"Then pancakes is what I want," he chuckled.

"Ok," she chuckled and began getting her pancake mix out and thawing out some sausage links before she put on her apron. As she started making the pancake mix Draco made himself at home on one of her counters. "So how was your week?" she asked.

"It was pretty busy actually, I had someone come in yesterday and tried to petition for a new menu at this Italian restaurant Bellezza. We've owned it for 25 years you know," he said.

"That's what made it so busy?" she asked.

"No that's just one of the things that happened," he said.

"Ah and that's quite impressive to have the rights to a restaurant that long. So did you approve the new menu?" Hermione asked as she began to make the pancakes and fry the sausage up.

"Most of it yeah, it was a big step in a more modern direction which earlier in the week I had talked to Maurice, the head chef, and he had said he wanted to make it more modern so really it worked out perfectly. It's about to be renovated so now I have to help them redesign and they need new kitchen appliances since theirs are outdated. Naturally I'm funding it since it's my restaurant, would you like to help me redesign it?" he asked.

"You want my help on something important like that?" she asked and went and stood in between his legs.

"Of course, your opinion matters to me a lot and I want you to be my date to the Grand Reopening party when it's finished," he said and kissed her briefly.

"Well how could I say no to that?" she smiled.

"You don't, I'm Draco Malfoy I always get what I want," he smirked.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "Git," she chuckled before kissing him again.

"It's true I got you didn't I?" he smirked his eyes alight with mirth.

"You're still a git," she chuckled.

"I know, so how's breakfast coming along?" he chuckled.

"Good now go sit down," she smiled and went back to the stove to flip the sausages.

"I am sitting down," he smirked.

"At the table Draco," she snorted.

"What do I get out of it?" he chuckled.

"Breakfast, now go you wanker," she chuckled as she turned off the stove and separated what she made onto two separate plates.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry and want to see how well you cook," he smirked and went and sat down.

"I took cooking lessons when I was younger and my mother taught me everything she knows, I'd say my chances are good that you'll like my cooking," she chuckled and placed a plate in front of him and on the opposite side of the table before getting out the butter and syrup.

"What no whip cream and fruit?" he teased.

"If I had known I was making pancakes I MAY have gotten some but I generally don't go overkill on my pancakes," she snorted as she set them down and grabbed a knife for the butter.

"That's ok, I could think of much better uses for the fruit and whip cream," he smirked and his eyes raked up and down her body. Hermione felt herself blush and she busied herself in buttering her pancakes which he chuckled at. He was having fun being a prat today, she noticed and chuckled along.

"I'm sure you could," she chuckled as she began putting syrup on her pancakes and he used the butter before doing the same. When he took his first bite she watched his face for an indication of what he thought, but he didn't give one as he slowly chewed his pancake. Hermione pursed her lips and waited but he seemed to enjoy making her wait because next he took a bite of the sausage and chewed slowly. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"This is perhaps the most delicious pancake I've ever tasted," he smiled.

"Are you just telling me that or are you being serious?" she smiled knowingly.

"No I'm serious, these are really good," he smiled.

"Glad you like them," she smiled and began eating, yes she really was that easy to please sometimes.

"By the way Hermione, you look lovely today," he smiled as they finished up their breakfasts.

"Thank you Draco, you look rather dashing yourself," she smiled back and it was true. He was wearing dark wash jeans, black designer tennis shoes with a green emblem on them, a green graphic tee, and a black leather jacket unzipped. Basically he looked sexy and probably knew it too.

"I just got the leather jacket last night, do you like it?" he asked.

"I always thought you could pull off a leather jacket when we were back at Hogwarts and I'm pleased to say I was right, you look damn sexy in a leather jacket," she grinned.

"Thank you, I thought you might like it," he smirked sexily.

"I still think you look sexier naked and on my bed though," she said demurely. Damn hormones, he happened to turn her on without even trying, all he did was wear a leather jacket and his sexy smirk as she was a hormonal teen again.

"Are you propositioning me Granger?" he smirked.

"I don't know, is it working Malfoy?" she asked seductively.

"Indeed it is," he said lustfully before getting up and making his way over to her.

Hermione stood up as he approached and wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her waist. Hermione leaned up and kissed him heatedly and he groaned before licking her lip and she allowed him entrance and they began battling for dominance. They both groaned since the sweetness of the syrup was still on their tongues and they couldn't get enough of each other's kiss. When they finally broke apart to breathe both their lips were swollen and Draco asked, "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

"Too far, I want you now," she said breathlessly and he felt his penis get harder at her desire for him. Their lips crashed against each other's again and he lifted her up and put her on the counter he had been sitting on earlier which was the perfect height. Draco's hands started on her knees and began moving them upwards as they kissed, he licked her lip for access again which she granted as his hands were on her thighs. He continued to move his hands towards her center and when he reached it he looped his finger into her panties and removed them in a switft fluid motion. Hermione began unbuttoning his jeans as they kissed deeply and made quick work of the zipper and pushed them and his boxers down a bit freeing his large erection. She used her feet to pull them down more right as Draco plunged his fingers into her heat and she broke the kiss as she moaned. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy as he thrusted his fingers in and out over and over again. "D-Draco," she said but he became too busy biting and sucking on her neck and her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned his name again. Hermione felt her walls start to clench as her orgasm neared, "I-I'm gonna cum," she moaned.

Draco pulled his fingers out of her opening and grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter and his erection slipped right into her wet folds with the force of his pull. Hermione wasn't expecting it and found herself orgasming instantly "Oh Draco!" she yelled as her walls clenched around him hard and he pumped slowly in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. Hermione was panting as she finally looked at him and his eyes were liquid silver and full of desire and a sense of pride as he'd made her orgasm so quickly. Hermione began kissing him again and he continued to thrust in and out of her holding onto her hips rather tightly but she liked it. This time she bit his lip and he gasped and she used it as a way to push her tongue into his mouth and begin fighting for dominance once more as she wrapped her hands into his hair. She tugged his hair and he made his sexy growl in the back of his throat and she deepened the kiss, Draco began pounding quicker and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist more. Hermione could feel Draco tense up as his orgasm began building and she used her legs to push him into her more and he quickened the pace again and they broke apart as they both groaned in pleasure. "Harder!" she yelled and he began pounding her harder until he grunted and released himself into her as she had another orgasm and they both cried out each other's name in their pleasure.

"I love you," he said breathlessly when he finally caught his breath.

"I love you too," she said equally as breathlessly. She pulled out her wand and used a scourgify charm to clean them up and he stepped back and allowed her to get off her counter with shaky legs. "That's the first time I've had sex on something other than a bed," she said as she slipped her underwear back on.

"Really?" he asked interestedly as he put himself away and zipped up.

"Yeah, never been so turned on before that I just had it where I was," she smiled.

"I guess I should wear a leather jacket more often then huh?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"If you did, we'd probably be having lots of unplanned sex," she chuckled.

"Who knew leather was such a turn on for you Hermione," he chuckled.

"Well I didn't until I saw you in it," she smiled and kissed him briefly again.

"I can't wait to find out more of your turn ons then, this could be a very fun journey," he smirked.

"It'll be just as fun to find out yours," she smirked back.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he chuckled. "So what are we doing today love?"

"We're going over to Grimmauld Place for dinner with Harry, Ron, and Ginny," she smiled.

"We are?" he asked.

"Yes, they asked last night and I said we'd go, I figured it'd be a good time to tell the boys the good news about Mini Malfoy here," she chuckled and patted her stomach.

"You like calling him Mini Malfoy don't you?" he smirked before rubbing her tummy.

"Yes, and how do you know it'll be a boy?" she retorted.

"It's a Malfoy, we always have boys," he said.

"Well that's because you only went with Purebloods, I am not a pureblood as you've pointed out on many occasions. My family is predominately girls, so I think it'll be a girl," she smirked.

"Keep dreaming love," he chuckled.

"Oh I will," she said before kissing him again, she loved kissing him.

"What do we do until then?" Draco asked and nuzzled into her neck, his hands still on her waist.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the sensation, "We could cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie or tv," she said quietly.

He kissed her neck before looking up into her eyes with a smile, "That sounds like a plan," he smiled.

"Ok what are you in the mood for today?" she asked.

Draco started wracking his brain trying to remember the genres Hermione had mentioned when they first went to a muggle movie. "A horror film," he said also remembering Blaise mentioning that usually girls cuddled into guys during horror films and he wanted her to cuddle with him.

Hermione made a face, "Let me see if I got one," she said and walked over to her movie collection and bent over. Draco was staring at her ass the whole time she looked through her movies, she had a nice ass. "Ah how about Paranormal Activity? Harry bought it for us, Gin, and Ron to watch one time but we never got around to it," Hermione said.

"What's it about?" Draco asked.

"This couple move into a suburban home but start getting nightly visits from a demonic presence, it's supposed to be based off true stories or something," Hermione said as she turned to look at him and he snapped his eyes to her face.

"Sounds good," he said with a sheepish smile since she was looking at him knowingly.

"Alright, now this is a DVD player I remember saying I'd show you," she said and pointed out the weird box thing on her entertainment center. "This is a DVD," she said and showed him the disc. "You put the disc in here like this, and then use the remote to control it," she said and brought the remote back to the couch.

Draco sat down on the left cushion on the couch and Hermione sat next to him in the middle and turned on the movie before she tucked her feet underneath her and put the remote down before cuddling into his side. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around her and couldn't resist the sigh of content that came out, Merlin he loved being near her. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his side more and he kissed her forehead as the movie began. Draco was pleased when Hermione began cowering into him during the scary parts, he was happy that she wanted his protection even if it all was fake. During a part that scared her she screamed and dug her face into his side and he chuckled.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares here?" she said.

"Let me get this straight, you can face a bunch of Deatheaters and be near Voldemort himself but you're terrified of a demon who isn't even real?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Aw, you're so cute when you are scared," he chuckled and kissed her.

"Jerk," she mumbled and looked back at the screen, he just chuckled again and pulled her closer to his side. She cowered into him a few more times during the movie but when it was finally over she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, that's over," she said and started taking the movie out to put it away.

"So horror movies are too scary for the great Hermione Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy," she growled and put the movie back in her movie shelf.

"Don't worry baby," he smiled as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll protect you," he said and kissed her right shoulder.

Hermione shivered slightly and her tummy erupted in butterflies again at him saying he'd protect her. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I'll hold you to that," she said and he smiled and kissed her nose which she wrinkled it in delight.

"It's so cute when you do that," he chuckled and kissed her nose again and she repeated the action smiling at him.

"Good to know," she smiled. "We got a couple more hours before we have to head to their place for dinner, what do you wanna do til then?" she asked.

"Hmm...I take it you don't wanna watch another horror film?" he smirked.

Hermione shook her head no fiercely, "No I don't watch them often," she said.

"Well how about we watch a happier movie then," he said.

"Ok, I'll even make some popcorn if you'd like," she smiled.

"Yes please!" he said quickly making her chuckle.

"Pick out a movie and I'll start making the popcorn," she said.

Draco looked at all the movies and read all the titles, his eyes were pulled to two movies in the D section since her movies of course were in alphabetical order which he had snorted and rolled his eyes at. The movies were called Dragonheart and Dragonheart 2: A New Beginning, he pulled them out and looked at them. He liked Dragons since his name was the name of a dragon constellation.

"Those are great movies," Hermione said as she came out of the kitchen with the popcorn.

"Can we watch them?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she chuckled. Draco popped in Dragonheart just like Hermione had showed him with the first movie and they sat back down in their spots but Draco was sitting forward in excitement and Hermione had to giggle, she thought it was adorable.

"Doesn't that younger guy Einon look like a younger version of Professor Lupin?" Draco asked pointing him out as he paused the movie.

"I'd never noticed that before but yeah I guess he does," Hermione said but willed her tears away that had sprung up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Draco said and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, it just sucks because Remus was a great man and friend," she said.

"I know, at least he left Teddy behind," Draco said.

"Yeah I know, I haven't seen him in awhile I should try to get Harry to get him from Andromeda soon," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I haven't met him yet," Draco said.

"I didn't think you'd want to," Hermione said seriously.

"Other than my mother he's the only family I have left and mother and her sister haven't made up yet. Mother's always talking about making up with her but she's never tried," he said and Hermione's gut wrenched uncomfortably when she remembered she was part of the reason he didn't have family other than his mother, Andromeda, and Teddy.

"Well maybe we should convince her to, Andromeda is really nice," she replied.

"Maybe but I'd like to meet Teddy," Draco said.

"I'll arrange it with Harry tonight and see if maybe we can do it next weekend or something," Hermione said.

"Ok," Draco smiled before they turned the movie back on.

As they were watching when Sir Felton came on Draco stiffened a bit, "He looks a bit like my father in the face," he said with his eyes bulging a bit.

"That's just creepy, you're ruining this movie for me," Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry I'll stop looking for people we know," he chuckled back.

"Please and thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

After the movie Draco seemed a bit emotional because of Draco the Dragon becoming part of the Draco constellation. "So what did you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think it was bloody brilliant!" Draco grinned.

"I thought you might like it," Hermione smiled.

"When can we watch the next one?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe after dinner if we aren't out too late," she smiled.

"Awesome," Draco smiled.

"Well we have to floo there," Hermione said as she looked at the clock and went to go grab her purse.

"Why can't we apparate?" Draco asked since he'd never actually seen where Harry lived.

"It's not good for the baby to apparate," Hermione replied and Draco looked at her confused. "It could be splinched and removed from the uteran wall by accident," she explained and his eyes bulged and jaw dropped in horror.

"That's terrible," he said sadly and she nodded.

"Yeah so just throw in a pinch and say Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Hermione said before walking over to the fireplace and flooing away and Draco followed suite.

When they flooed in they used scourgify to clean the soot from their clothes and looked around the living room but didn't see anyone. "Harry? Ginny?" Hermione yelled out.

There were curses from upstairs and a mad dash downstairs from a flaming red Ginny who was fixing her shirt. "Hey guys," she said her voice two octives higher than normal.

Both Hermione and Draco burst out laughing, "Sorry Gin, you guys can go finish if you'd like I'm sure Draco and I can amuse ourselves," Hermione chuckled.

"Well the mood is effectively trumped guys so thanks but no thanks," Harry said embarrassed as he came in zipping his pants up.

"Sorry," Hermione tried to hold in another giggle but couldn't.

"Want us to leave again?" Draco asked pointing towards the floo.

"No it's fine Malfoy, nice to see you again," Harry said and stuck his hand out and Draco shook it in surprise.

"You too Potter," Draco said.

"Well this is awkward," Ginny said clearing her throat as an awkward tension settled over them.

"Yeah, you knew we were coming though," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah I forgot," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Oh awesome, so now we really will leave," Hermione said and started walking towards the floo.

"No you guys don't have to go honest," Ginny said.

"I know, I was just teasing," Hermione chuckled.

"Brat," Ginny said and Hermione giggled.

The floo flared to life again and Ron walked out, "I'm starving, when's dinner?" he asked and stopped short when he saw Hermione and Draco.

"Hey Ron nice to see you too," Harry snorted.

"Hey guys nice to see you, now when's dinner?" Ron chuckled.

"I'm about to start making it," Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, Malfoy," Ron said and hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand again in greeting.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"Weasley," Draco said in greeting.

"So what's up with all the awkwardness between you four?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly and Hermione had to stifle a giggle again. Ron was happy for Harry and Ginny but he didn't like them having sex.

"Alright," Ron said and shrugged.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered since he didn't know how dense Ron could be sometimes. Hermione stepped on his foot and he hissed and she gave him a warning look and he cleared his throat. "So Weasley how's Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"Brilliant, I'm the star Keeper for Puddlemere United," Ron grinned.

"Congrats, I had heard about that," Draco said.

"I'm gonna go help Gin in the kitchen, so be good all of you," Hermione said and gave them all a warning look.

"Yes 'Mione," they all chorused and then chuckled when they realized they said the same thing.

"Do you think they'll all be ok?" Hermione asked as she followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"They should be, at least for now," Ginny chuckled as she began getting out milk, eggs, flour, some seasonings, and some thawed out chicken.

"I'll get the bowls and deep fryer out," Hermione said and started grabbing what they'd need to make the fried chicken.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Yeah no problem," Hermione said.

"So Draco seems to be embracing muggle clothes more," Ginny said.

"Yeah I remember back in Hogwarts I always thought Draco could pull off a leather jacket and I was right, he looks damn sexy," Hermione said lustfully.

"Yes he does," Ginny chuckled.

"It was weird once I noticed what he was wearing I just got so turned on I had him take me right there on my kitchen counter," Hermione said and giggled.

"Mmm I do not blame you," Ginny giggled along as they began mixing the eggs up and putting in a little milk so they could dip the chicken in before throwing it in the flour and seasoning mixture.

"So how did you and Harry get started?" Hermione asked and Ginny blushed again.

"I don't know I was just sitting there reading and I felt his eyes on me so I looked up and he gave me 'the look' you know the one that makes you feel like the sexiest thing on the planet? Then we started making out and rushed up stairs, his shirt had already been off so I made quick work of his pants and he'd taken my shirt of and we collapsed on the bed lips attached. His hands were rubbing my sides like I like and then you two showed up, and we had to hurry up and get our clothes on, that was embarrassing," Ginny chuckled.

"I love 'the look' as you put it, Draco's eyes just look like liquid silver and I can just see the fire of desire in his eyes, it turns me into goo every time," Hermione grinned.

"Sounds hot," Ginny chuckled as they began making the chicken.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "But I swear I'm reverting back to a hormonal teenager...all I wanna do is shag him senseless," Hermione chuckled embarrassed.

"We are still young it's ok to wanna do nothing but shag, that's what Harry and I do more than half the time," Ginny laughed.

"So that's normal?" Hermione asked.

"Extremely so," Ginny said seriously and Hermione felt herself relax.

"Ok good," she chuckled.

When the girls walked away the boys talked about Quidditch for a few more minutes, honestly they probably could've talked about it all night.

"So Potter how goes being an Auror?" Draco asked to fill the silence that started to overcome them.

"It's brilliant, I feel like I was made to do it, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through me when I'm chasing a criminal feels like when you dive for the Snitch in Quidditch. I feel a huge sense of accomplishment when I take one in," Harry said happily.

"Sounds pretty nice," Draco said.

"Yeah it is, I feel good everyday after work even when I'm not out doing arrests and whatnot," Harry said.

"That's good, glad you enjoy your job," Draco smiled. Harry and Ron looked at him weirdly like they were in amazement, "What?" he asked.

"You actually smiled," Ron blurted out and Harry nodded his head.

Draco felt himself scoff and roll his eyes, "Of course I smile," he said.

"Sorry it's just we've never seen you do anything but smirk," Harry said awkwardly.

"Well that was the old me, the new me is just like you guys," he said.

"Right," Ron said awkwardly.

"It's just gonna take some time to get used to being around you and you being with Hermione," Harry said and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah I mean the last time we saw you you wanted us dead so," Ron said just as embarrassed.

"I never wanted you guys dead, I wanted you guys to kill Voldemort just as badly as everyone else," Draco said and both boys' jaws dropped.

"But you were a Deatheater," Ron said not being able to stop himself.

Draco sighed, "Well as Hermione said last Sunday at your parents' place I never wanted to be a Deatheater, I just did what my father made me do. I wanted to be neutral like my mother and Blaise but father forced mother and I to follow him. I would've been killed if I denied the Dark Mark and I rather like life so I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of it but it is what it is and now I'm striving to make myself and the Malfoy name better again," Draco said.

"So you've really changed? Don't think everyone other than Purebloods are scum or any of that garbage?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I've changed, I realized after the war and everything I saw Voldemort do that he was just insane and that I had been lied to my whole life. Besides Hermione could kick my ass in a duel with minimal effort that's how good she is, but don't tell her I said that," Draco said.

"Trust me, we know she can kick our asses without any effort," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah I can't tell you how many times she bested me during the DA meetings before I even had the chance to react," Ron said.

"The DA? That Defense club thing you guys did back in 5th year?" Draco asked.

"Yeah Dumbledore's Army, everyone had improved in their defense skills tenfold. I was really excited and proud of that," Harry said.

"Sorry I helped ruin it, like I said I was my father's puppet back then," Draco said.

"Just make up for it now Malfoy and do us a favor and take care of our sister alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we both love her like family, and if you hurt her you're gonna have to answer to us got it?" Ron asked.

"You've got it and I would want you to hurt me if I hurt her," Draco said seriously.

"You love her don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do, I don't know how but she stole my heart like that," Draco said and snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"'Mione's got that effect on people and she doesn't even know it," Ron said.

"Yeah I've noticed that but it makes me love her more you know?" Draco said.

"Yeah we know," Harry smiled.

"Ok it's getting a bit too emotional in here, let's change the subject," Draco said gruffly and the three of them started laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Hermione and Ginny came in beaming.

"Nothing, we're just manly men, talking about manly things," Draco said and they all started laughing again.

"Ok we'll leave you manly men to keep talking then," Ginny chuckled and the girls went back into the kitchen.

"Nice save if not a bit cliche," Harry chuckled.

"Cliche?" Draco asked.

"Yeah you know how in shows or movies when a group of guys are talking about their emotions they get all gruff and say they are being manly and talking about manly things if females come around?" Harry said.

"Oh well the only show I've watched was NCIS I think it was called with Hermione and a handful of movies and none of them had that in it," Draco said.

"Oh right," Harry said.

"So she got you to watch movies too?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah finished watching a brilliant movie right before we came over called Dragonheart," Draco smiled.

"Yeah she loves watching movies," Harry said.

"I noticed, except for scary movies apparently, we watched that Paranormal Activity movie early and she kept cowering into me. It was adorable," Draco chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I don't get it she could be brave and fearless fighting against Deatheaters and even in the face of Voldemort himself but a scary movie scares the hell out of her," Draco laughed and the other two joined in.

"That's brilliant," Ron chuckled.

"Dinner's done guys, what are you laughing about?" Hermione asked.

"I was just informing them of earlier when we watched Paranormal Activity," Draco smirked as they got up to follow her to the kitchen.

"Oh you didn't!" Hermione said horrified.

"Sorry love but I did," Draco smirked again.

"You're terrible," Hermione groaned in embarrassment.

"It's ok 'Mione now we just have to watch one with you to prove it," Harry snickered as they walked into the kitchen.

"No," Hermione said as she huffed and sat down in her seat and Draco sat next to her.

"What?" Ginny asked as she finished putting everything on the table.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly.

"'Mione's gets scared during horror films so we all need to watch one to prove it," Ron chuckled.

"No!" Hermione said.

"Sorry 'Mione you were outvoted, four to one," Ginny chuckled.

"I hate you all," Hermione grumbled.

"No you don't love, you know you love us," Draco snickered and kissed her bright red cheek. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all looking at him weirdly for him calling her love. Draco quirked his eyebrow at them and they got over it and started grabbing food so he did the same. They had made fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn on the cob. Draco hadn't had fried chicken before so he was looking at it weirdly, contemplating on whether he should eat it or not.

"You're supposed to eat it not stare at it," Ginny snickered around a bite of chicken.

"Right," he said and grabbed a piece and put it on his plate.

"Have you seriously never had fried chicken?" Ron asked after he swallowed a bite.

Draco swallowed as he looked up already feeling himself get embarrassed and a light blush cover his cheeks, "No, my family doesn't exactly eat casual food on a regular basis," he said.

Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek at his embarrassment, "It's delicious, try it," Hermione said. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were snickering at him too and he groaned in embarrassment. He picked up the drumstick as he saw Hermione doing and took a small bite and his tastebuds exploded. "This is amazing!" Draco said grinning and they chuckled at him and nodded.

"See Gin, told you he was adorable when he tries more mugglelike food," Hermione grinned and he felt himself blush again. This woman was dead set on embarrassing him apparently.

"You did and you're right," Ginny giggled along with Hermione.

"Alright guys I think we've embarrassed him enough tonight," Harry chuckled and Draco sent him a grateful look. Draco was actually getting along with Ron, Harry, and Ginny it was weird because he wasn't used to it really since they spent so much fighting when they were in school.

After a few minutes Hermione broke the silence again, "This is nice, having a dinner between friends with no fighting," she smiled.

"That's because Malfoy hasn't said anything to set anyone off yet," Ginny chuckled.

"Hey I resent that comment!" Draco said and she chuckled and winked at him letting him know she was kidding and he relaxed again.

"I know, it's a bit surreal. I think our school age selves would die of a heart attack if they saw us now," Harry said and they all laughed in agreement.

"Yeah no offense but if 5 years ago someone told me I'd be sitting at a dinner table with you guys and dating Hermione, I would've sent them to a head healer," Draco chuckled.

"I would've skipped that and just chucked them in a loony bin," Hermione giggled and they all laughed in agreement. It got quiet again and Hermione remembered her and Draco's conversation earlier. "Oh Harry, I just remembered mine and Draco's conversation earlier. When's the next time you're getting Teddy?" Hermione asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion on why they had been talking about that but said "I don't know, why?"

"I miss him," Hermione said and looked at Draco.

"And I want to meet my little cousin," he said and the three of them looked at him in surprise while Hermione smiled.

"You actually wanna meet him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I think it's about time I get in contact with the rest of my family members," Draco said.

"Alright I'll talk to Andromeda and see if I can get him next weekend," Harry said.

"Thanks Potter, I appreciate it!" Draco said and smiled.

"Er no problem Malfoy," Harry gave him a small smile back.

They finished up eating dinner and Ginny grabbed out a Sara Lee cheesecake she had bought at the grocery store earlier for dessert and served everyone a piece.

"Um actually before everyone eats dessert Draco and I want to tell you guys something," Hermione said nervously and grabbed Draco's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly and kissed her knuckles.

Ginny tried to hide her grin while Harry and Ron looked at them suspiciously and waited for her to continue. "What?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Well last week while we were at the Burrow we were going to tell everyone but George ruined it but I wanted to tell you guys why else I was in the hospital last Saturday," Hermione started.

"I thought you weren't feeling good and hit your head," Ron said.

"Yes that was the original reason I was in there but while I was passed out Healer Trini did a scan on me and the reason I was so sick is because I'm a month and a week pregnant," Hermione said and bit her lip nervously.

"But a month and a week ago you two you know," Harry said.

"Yeah I know," she said and looked at both of them to gauge their reactions.

"Well congratulations then I guess," Harry said and smiled.

Ron's face was red but he seemed to rethink exploding and seemed to will his anger to go away. "Wow, uh congrats guys," he finally said.

Hermione beamed at them and walked aroud the table to hug them both and give them a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, we are looking forward to Mini Malfoy here," she grinned as she patted her stomach before going back and sitting net to Draco who smiled at her and kissed her.

"I'm happy for you," Ginny grinned.

"If that's what you want then so am I 'Mione," Harry said.

"It may just take me a bit to get over this, I was just barely adjusting to you two being a couple," Ron said honestly.

"Thanks for being supportive Ron, it means a lot to me," Hermione smiled.

"To us," Draco said with a loving smile down at Hermione. "It means a lot to us that you guys are accepting of us," Draco said and looked up at all of them with a smile.

"Well 'Mione deserves to be happy and you make her happy so we're really trying," Ron said.

"I appreciate it," Draco said.

"Ok now everyone eat their cheesecake," Ginny said and they chuckled and they all began eating their dessert.

"Now we are both really gonna be on your ass Malfoy, if you hurt her we'll kill you," Harry said seriously.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

Draco chuckled, "Again I expect you to if I hurt her," Draco said and kissed her cheek. "I promise to try my damndest not to hurt her though," Draco continued.

"Good or again you'll have to deal with us," Ron said.

"Ah brotherly love," Ginny chuckled since she was used to all of this having 6 now 5 older brothers, they all joined in on the laughing about that and the boys nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone else yet, we want to tell everyone ourselves," Hermione said.

"I kept it from these two for a week, I think I'm good," Ginny giggled.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Harry pouted as he realized she'd kept a secret from them.

"Well it wasn't my secret to tell and 'Mione swore me to secrecy," Ginny chuckled.

"You can count on us not to say anything 'Mione," Ron smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned and he nodded.

After dessert they chatted for about another hour before they decided to end the night, "Well I'm going to go visit Samantha now," Ron said and stretched.

"That's your Chaser girlfriend right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron smiled.

"When are you bringing her home to meet the family?" Ginny asked as they all headed towards the living room.

"I don't know, we'll have to see," Ron chuckled before flooing away.

"Thanks for dinner guys and you know everything," Hermione smiled.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse us we are gonna go finish what we started earlier," Harry said before capturing Ginny in a kiss and he dipped her a little before pulling her back up and they broke apart grinning.

"Ok have fun," Hermione chuckled and hugged them both and Draco nodded before shaking Harry's hand again and Ginny surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Oh we will," Ginny giggled and winked.

"Alright let's go Draco," Hermione laughed and they flooed back to her apartment.

"She hugged me," Draco smiled.

"Ginny is probably the most accepting Weasley other than Molly," Hermione chuckled.

"I see that, I just can't believe she hugged me," he said and Hermione giggled.

"Well get used to it, you are going to start getting hugged by more people now," she chuckled before hugging him to prove her point and she kissed him.

When they broke apart he smiled at her, "So can we watch the second Dragonheart movie now?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione chuckled, "Sure," she grinned and began putting it in. "Afterwards though we go to bed," she said and yawned.

"You've got it," he smiled and then pulled her down on his lap when she walked back over to the couch. Hermione let out a yelp of surprise before she giggled and gave him a loving kiss before they began to watch the movie.

A/N: I was thinking Dragonheart would be perfect between the two since you know Draco and the dragon have the same name and whatnot lol. Then I remembered David Thewlis played Einon and then when I clicked on the Dragonheart IMDB I saw Jason Isaacs played Sir Felton and I thought that would be funny to put here in the chapter haha. Anyone else find it ironic his name is Felton and Tom Felton plays Draco? I think so but then again most coincidences amuse me haha. XD Anyways I enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was fun to write and it came to me quickly as soon as I began trying to write it last night and today. :) So now we have Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the know but we have to wait for others for the time being. So what did you think? Liked? Disliked? Let me know in a review! XD I'd appreciate it!


End file.
